


Le temps d'une vie

by Alex_Potter (emmeryloveromane)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Voyage dans le temps, War, famille - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 49,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeryloveromane/pseuds/Alex_Potter
Summary: [FINIE] On dit que le temps est indomptable mais pas pour l'esprit de Heda, dans un héritier.Après la mort de Lexa, Clarke remonte dans le temps avant même son arrivée sur Terre et cherche un moyen de contourner tout les évènements tragiques qui ont conduit à la mort de son amour.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. de retour sur l'arche

Je ne possède pas l'univers de the 100, ni ses personnages, je n'ai créé qu'Allia

Cela fait 3 mois que Lexa est morte et cela fait aussi 3 mois que Clarke est recroquevillée sur son lit ou plutôt le lit de Lexa elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de dormir là où son grand amour était décédée il n'y a pas si longtemps , elle ne dirige plus, elle ne parle plus, elle se nourrit seulement pour son bébé et oui Wanheda est enceinte pas de n'importe qui de Lexa, elle avait paniquée encore plus en apprenant la nouvelle seulement 1 mois après la mort de Lexa quand sa mère avait voulu lui faire un contrôle médicale à cause d'une épidémie de rhume à l'entrée de l'hiver.

Titus lui avait expliquer que ce genre de miracle n'est certes pas naturelle mais pas impossible pour un commandant. Quand une Heda est amoureuse de son partenaire elle peut déclencher une grossesse cela ne c'était fait qu'une seule fois d'après lui et ce n'était même pas de son vivant.

Tous pour dire que Clarke avait beau être dans un état proche de la catatonie elle n'en oubliait pas la minuscule part de Lexa qui vivait maintenant en elle et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre, de peur d'en oublier les moindres détails de Lexa par la même occasion car le bébé (d'après Titus encore une fois) possédait l'esprit du commandant il avait donc tous les souvenirs de sa houmon (mère) en lui et les passait dans le cerveau de Clarke pour on ne sait qu'elle raison.

Mais un jour Clarke recommençât ses cauchemars sur le Mont Weather et en se réveillant elle remarqua un changement de décor dans sa chambre, les murs marrons décrépis et recouvert des armes de Lexa avait laissés place à des murs en aciers dépourvus d'armes mais recouvert de dessins que Clarke reconnaissait facilement comme les siens mais elle ne les avait pas vu depuis ...l'Ark !!!

Elle se trouvait de nouveau sur l'Ark dans sa chambre d'isolement loin de la Terre, des Grounders et de Lexa...en pensant à Lexa Clarke dirigeât immédiatement son regard vers son ventre de peur d'avoir perdu son petit miracle, mais non il était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé pour son plus grand bonheur.

Quand tous d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer sa mère, elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de la voir de sa vie.

-Maman tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi, une visite tous les six mois c'est beaucoup trop long !

Quelque chose clochait cela ne faisait que quatre mois et demi qu'elle n'avait vu sa mère, et d'un coup tous ceux mis en place dans la tête de Clarke, elle était sur L'Ark, sa mère la revoyait pour sa visite quotidienne car elle est en isolement pour qu'elle ne puisse dire à personne que la station spatiale est mourante, donc elle n'est jamais descendue sur Terre elle n'a jamais tué les hommes de la montagne et le pire de tous elle n'a jamais rencontrée Lexa.

Mais il y a un hic si elle n'a jamais rencontré Lexa, elle ne peut donc pas être enceinte d'elle !

La lumière s'alluma une nouvelle fois en apportant avec elle une vérité des plus étonnante « le bébé mais oui, c'est lui qui m'a fait remonter le temps, cet enfant semble être beaucoup plus puissant que prévu, un vrai mini-commandant ! ».

Perdus dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendis pas compte que sa mère attendait une réponse.

-Clarke tu m'écoute !

-Heu non désolé, tu disais quoi ?

-Je te disait juste que tu me semblais pâle et que s'il fallait je pouvais ausculter.

-Non ça va, pas besoin de ...

Et d'un seul coup, elle qui n'avait ressentis aucune nausée depuis le début de sa grossesse eu une envie de vomir qui la conduit directement la tête dans les toilettes heureusement juste à quelques as d'elle. Elle sentie sa mère retenir ses cheveux en arrière, elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit Lexa qui l'aide plutôt que sa mère.

Ce qui lui fit penser que maintenant qu'elle était dans le passer elle pourrait revoir le commandant mais seulement si elle va sur Terre, un événement que sa grossesse pourrais éventuellement changer, et si elle n'est pas sur Terre avec le reste des 100 elle ne pourra jamais rencontrer Anya, déclencher une guerre et rencontrer Lexa « tu n'avais pas penser à çà, mini commandant » et comme pour lui répondre elle fût assaillit par une nouvelle vague nauséeuse, « Le même caractère que sa mère » penser cela la fit sourire, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de Lexa, la savoir en vie lui avait soulagée d'un poids colossale sur son cœur.

Sa mère là sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées de la Terre pour la ramener dans l'espace, c'est ironique, non ?!

-Ça va, tu es malade ? Elle se sentie forcée de lui mentir.

-Non juste le repas d'hier qui n'est pas ingérable, la nourriture de prison n'est pas une grande gastronomie, c'est pour cela que je suis dans cette état.

-Si tu le dis, tu le sais mieux que moi, mais je voudrais en être sûr pour....

Clarke savait que sa mère allait dire, pour votre envoie sur Terre, mais elle se tut et laissa sa mère se corriger elle-même.

-...Pour que ton état n'empire pas. Elle lui décocha un faux sourire pour éviter les questions.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, parlons plutôt, tu es venu pour cela, comment va Wells ?

Elle s'en fichait complètement mais, son ami lui avait dit avant de mourir qu'il avait été arrêter la veille de leurs envoie sur Terre.

-Je ne veux pas t'inquiétée inutilement mais il a attaqué un garde et est en prison lui aussi.

-Chouette, je veux dire le pauvre heureusement qu'il n'est pas encore majeur.

C'est vrai le pauvre mais dans un autre sens maintenant, elle savait qu'elle serait envoyée demain sur Terre, l'endroit qui maintenant ressemblait le plus à sa maison.

Une alarme à la porte de sa cellule annonça à sa mère qu'il était temps qu'elle la laisse, cela lui brise le cœur même si elle sait que je l'a reverrais le lendemain et peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas à lui mettre de sédatif dans le cou cette fois-ci elle n'était suis pas sûr que ce soit très bon pour le bébé et c'est sûrement la dernière chose qu'elle voudrais qu'il lui arrive pour le moment.

-A la prochaine fois maman prend soin de toi.

-A bientôt ma chérie.

Elle la regardais sortir, et ne me rendis compte de son état de fatigue qu'au moment ou elle sortit de la pièce et qu'elle s'installa dans son lit pour imaginer ce qu'elle dirait à Lexa quand elle se retrouverais, comment lui faire comprendre cette situation, mais cela serais un problème pour plus-tard, pour le moment elle fit le tour de ses options sur Terre, qu'allais-t-elle faire, aider les 100 forcément, en sauver le plus possible allais être sa mission et empêcher une guerre avec les Grounders, cela facilitera l'avenir à tout le monde et permettrais de détruire les hommes de la montagnes et peut-être sauver Maya, en résumé ce retour sur Terre prévoyais d'être plus compliquer que le premier et plus simple dans un autre sens car maintenant elle parlais le Trigedasleng et connaissait le futur elle pouvait donc en changer le court dans son meilleure sens.


	2. le retour d'un vieil ami

Elle s'endormit pendant qu'elle survolait les choses à changer, et fus réveiller par un garde comme dans ses souvenirs celui-ci lui dit de se mettre contre le mur et lui mis son bracelet électronique autour du poignet à la place de la montre de son père qui était maintenant bien à l'abri dans sa poche.

Il sortir de la prison et comme elle ne se débattait pas à la grande surprise de sa mère qui se tenait près de la porte, elle n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser de drogue pour la calmer.

Clarke fit donc le chemin vers la navette en compagnie de tous les autres 100.

Elle trouva facilement son siège et entrepris de boucler son harnais de sécurité quand Wells vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Salut Wells, dit-elle avec un sourire sûrement un peu trop franc pour la situation, ils allaient quand même se rendre dans un lieu où ils n'étaient pas sûr de survivre.

-Salut Clarke, dit tu m'en veux encore pour ton père, parce que je suis vraiment dés...

-Non Wells ne t'excuse pas, je sais que c'était ma mère et pas toi qui a été parler à Jaha.

-Comment ?

Mince Clarke n'avait pas pensé à cette question pourtant évidente « Alors bébé tu ne me sort pas d'affaire cette fois », elle eut une idée tout de suite après sa pseudo discussion avec le mini-commandant.

-J'ai vu ma mère juste après être sortit de ma cellule et elle m'a tout avouer au cas où on devrait mourir elle ne voulait pas avoir cela sur le cœur.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu lui en veuille elle était le dernier membre de ta famille cela t'aurais détruite, je préférais que tu me voies comme le seul fautif à blâmer.

-Non, elle n'était pas le dernier membre de ma famille, tu en fait aussi partis toi aussi, frangin !

-Merci Clarke. Il commença à boucler son harnais.

En son for intérieur Clarke pensait que maintenant elle n 'en voulais plus à sa mère, elle ne pensait qu'au bien de son peuple, une des notions que la terre l'avais forcée à comprendre et surtout à appliquer, mais aussi que en faisant cette déclaration à Wells elle avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas lui mentir sur sa situation et de toute façon il est mort avant de connaître Lexa donc il ne devrait pas avoir de préjugés sur elle ou du moins que tous les autres.

Elle se retournas donc vers lui et voyant qu'il se débattait comme un demeuré avec son harnais elle se pencha et l'aida, il était suffisamment proche pour que Clarke puisse lui chuchoter un petit :

-Je suis enceinte et je viens du futur.

Elle avait dit cela avec le plus grand calme ce qui n'empêcha pas Wells de crier : QUOI !!!

-Ne crie pas ! tu es dingue !

-C'est moi qui suis dingue, Clarke tu viens de me dire que tu viens du futur et enceinte, tu as été droguée ou quoi, ils t'ont fait quoi en prisons.

Il avait commencé sa phrase en colère mais l'avais fini avec une voix où perçait l'inquiétude et le désarroi.

-Tu veux que je t'explique ou pas de toute façon il reste encore 2 heures avant de partir.

Une fois vraiment calme son ami hocha la tête, elle commença donc son histoire du commencement par la rencontre avec Bellamy jusqu'à son retour sur l'Ark en passant par sa mort, celle de Finn, sa rencontre avec Lexa dans sa tente, comment ils ont failli mourir avec le Pauna, puis le génocide qu'elle a causer au Mont Weather, son exile et ses retrouvailles avec Lexa, comment elle se sont réconciliées, sa mort, et enfin l'annonce de sa grossesse par sa mère.

A la fin de son récit elle remarqua que Wells ne semblait plus respirer.

Après de longues minutes, il se remit en fonction et demanda d'une petite voix :

-C'est vraiment ce qui va se passer ?

-Je ne pense pas puisque je suis ici, mais comme je te l'ai dit avant je ne contrôle rien c'est ce petit être qui m'a renvoyée ici, dit-elle en désignant la petite bosse bien cachée sous sa veste.

Wells remarquait pour la première fois la bosse de bébé de Clarke et son visage qui avait conservé une petite part de scepticisme ce détendit aussi tôt.

-Tu as donc un bébé magique d'un commandant giga méga puissant mais tu ne sais pas si elle se souvient de toi.

-En résumé c'est ça, mais cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve mais ce n'était pas un simple rêve, comme une prémonition, je touchais le bras de Bellamy et tous ses souvenirs refaisait surface pareille avec Octavia.

-Tu pense que juste en les touchant ils pourraient se souvenir de leurs anciennes vies ce serait comme des réincarnation, mais alors pourquoi quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras je ne me suis souvenus de rien.

-Je ne sais pas c'est comme si seuls les gens que le bébé à connus peuvent se souvenirs mais toi tu....

-Est mort avant que le bébé magique apparaisse, ne t'inquiète pas je suis en vie maintenant et seule cette vie m'importe, tu m'as pardonnée, et grâce à tes souvenirs j'ai une chance rester en vie plus longtemps que la dernière fois c'est comme une deuxième chance pour tout le monde.

Cette dernière phrase choqua Clarke.

-Attend tu à dis quoi là ?!

-De quoi j'ai dit quoi ?!

-Le dernier truc que tu as dit !

-J'ai dis que ce serait une deuxième chance pour tout le monde.

-Mais oui, tu as raison tu est un génie !

-De quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-C'est exactement pour cela que le bébé m'a renvoyé dans le passé, la nuit juste avant de me réveiller ici j'avais rêvé pour la première fois depuis des mois du génocide au Mont Weather et c'était la première fois j'avais rêvé de cela pendant ma grossesse, le mini-commandant à dus sentir la peur que je ressentais et tous mes remords et pour me soulager, son unique moyen était de me renvoyer dans le passé pour que je puisse changer l'histoire et passer plus de temps avec sa houmon. Parce que s'il avait juste effacé ce moment de ma mémoire il n'aurait sûrement jamais été mis au monde car c'était ma rage contre Lexa qui à permit que je puisse l'aimer encore plus après.

-Oh c'est trop mignon.

Il avait dit cela sans arrières pensées mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui décocher un coup d'en l'épaule mais ce simple coup avait l'air de lui valoir un hématome sur l'épaule d'ici demain.

-Désolé un réflexe de Grounders, j'ai gardé toute ma force.

-Tu as vraiment changé.

Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir en lui assurant qu'elle était la même personne qu'autrefois mais si elle lui disait cela c comme si elle se mentait à elle-même, car malgré que tout à recommencer que les 300 Grounders qu'elle à brûler vifs sont vivants désormais ou que les hommes de la montagnes ne sont plus hors d'états de nuire ce n'est pas pour cela que sont deuils ne s'est pas effacer ou du moins pas totalement parce que dans le premier cas elle ferait tous pour ne pas à avoir à le refaire mais si la scène se repassait exactement comme le première fois et que c'était soit c'est amies soit les Grounders elle n'hériterais pas une seule seconde, donc elle répondis franchement à Wells.

-Oui, j'ai changé et je ne redeviendrais jamais la même personne que celle que j'étais avant la Terre m'a changée dans le bon sens comme le mauvais, toi tu à eu la chance de ne pas à avoir endurée les mêmes souffrances que les nôtres.

-Tu sais que si j'avais eu le choix je les aurais endurés avec toi.

-Oui maintenant je le sais.

Ils furent interrompus par l'alarme de lancement de la navette.

-60 secondes avant éjection, cria une voix robotisée dans le haut-parleur.


	3. le retour d'un frère

Tous ceux regardaient en se demandant ce qui allais advenir d'eux mais seule Clarke avait la réponse.

-40 secondes avant éjection.

Clarke prit la main de Wells comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne le laisserait pas mourir pas cette fois.

-10 secondes avant éjection.

Soudain on entendit un bruit de coup de feu, un cri qui venait de l'extérieur et une personne se faufilant dans la navette, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Clarke qui s'était figée, reconnue rapidement la silhouette de Bellamy et se détendis aussitôt suivis de Wells qui connaissait tout l'histoire maintenant.

-Personne ne panique criais-je, il ne vous fera rien.

-Merci, princesse on est vraiment rassurer que tu nous dises que le mec qui vient d'entrer avec un flingue après avoir sûrement tuer quelqu'un n'est pas dangereux.

-Tais-toi Finn.

-Comment tu connais mon nom.

-Je connais Raven.

C'est dingue les mensonges me viennent naturellement.

-Elle va bien ?

-J'ai passé 2 ans en isolement donc je ne sais pas.

Il avait l'air plus calme maintenant, j'en profitais pour me tourner vers Bellamy.

-Bellamy, ça va ?

-Ouais juste mal partout.

-Viens il y a un siège libre ici.

Dit-elle en désignant le siège à côté du siens maintenant libérés des parachutes inutiles en cas d'accidents qu'il contenait. Un fois installé il lui posa la question que tous ses anciens camarades de guerre et de paix ne cessaient de lui poser : -Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Et comme à chaque fois le cœur de Clarke manquait un battement de voir que les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ne se souvenais pas d'elle, mais elle se rassurait en se disant que au moins ils sont redevenus des sortes de toiles de peintures comme celles que Lexa lui avait offerts, vierges de toutes les leçons polluées que la Terres avait réussies à leurs inculquer malgré eux.

-Disons que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps mais que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Il la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds comme si elle avait parlé en Trigedasleng ce qui pourrait être le cas.

Wells se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota de lui toucher le bras.

Clarke se mit à penser « me lâche pas maintenant mini-commandant, s'il te plaît ne me lâche pas ! »

Elle posa son bras sur celui de Bellamy, les yeux de ce dernier sont devenus vitreux comme s'il était mort, Clarke paniqua et voulu enlever sa main du bras de Bellamy quand ce dernier la retient.

Il la regardait maintenant, plus comme quand on regarde un étranger mais plus comme s'il regardais un vieil ami.

-Salut Wanheda, déclara-il enfin en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui souriant, de ce sourire qui voulait à la fois dire qu'il la reconnaissait mais aussi qu'il lui pardonnait tous ces mois sans bouger, à essayer de l'ignorer.

Elle le sera dans ses bras comme on serre une bouée de sauvetage au milieu de l'océan et c'était bien ce à quoi ressemblait Bellamy pour Clarke maintenant, il était sa bouée qui lui donnait de l'espoir.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bell, je croyais être la seule à pouvoir me souvenir.

-Tu pleures, ma parole, je n'aurais cru voir cela un jour.

-C'est vrai.

Il avait raison de petites perles ruisselais aux coins des yeux de la jeune blonde.

-Dis-moi, comment tu te souviens de tout et comment je me souviens de tout.

Clarke voulut expliquer à Bellamy mais la navette entama sa chute à ce moment-là.

Cette sensation de tomber, la première fois qu'elle l'avait ressentie elle avait été terrorisée mais maintenant c'était plus comme un sentiment de délivrance plus fort à chaque seconde, comme si elle quittait le lieu étranger pour retourner chez elle et c'était bien ce que la Terre était, elle était devenue sa maison, le lieu où toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait vivait et où sa vie était désormais.

Mais était-ce toujours le cas, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues ne la connaissait plus, en particulier l'amour de sa vie. Voilà ce qui faisait vraiment peur à Clarke, le bébé magique à l'intérieur d'elle celui qui redonnais leurs mémoires à ceux et seulement ceux qu'il connaissait, ne connaissait pas Lexa, enfin si puisqu'il ma montrée des images d'elle, mais ces images venait de son cerveau à elle, de sa mémoire donc ce bébé pouvait très bien décider que il ne veut pas de cette mère et ne jamais leurs rendre leurs vies, voilà ce dont Clarke avait vraiment peur, les hommes de la montagnes et la nation des glaces ne sont que faible problèmes en comparaison.

-Tu penses à Lexa, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Bellamy

-Comment tu le sais ? Elle ne voulait sûre-tout pas avoir l'air faible.

-Tu faisait exactement la même tête quand je venais te rendre visite entre deux voyages, tient pendant que j'y pense désoler pour le bébé.

Clarke ne comprenait vraiment pas les paroles de son ami à ce moment-là, puis

-Tu crois que j'ai perdue l'enfant, oh par Heda, non ! Elle souleva son tee-shirt et dévoila sa bosse.

-Comment...

Bellamy semblait complètement perdu, mais il était heureux pour Clarke, son visage rayonnait.

-C'est ce petit monstre qui nous a renvoyé ici, la première nuit où j'ai rêvé pour la dernière fois du Mont Weather, cette crapule à absolument voulu me soulager d'un poids donc il nous à ramener à l'époque où sa houmon est vivante et pour que je puisse changer le cours de l'histoire et me sentir moins mal pour les hommes de la montagne.

Bellamy inspecta les yeux bleus qu'il pouvait lire comme un livre ouvert.

-Mais si tu dois le refaire tu le referas est-ce raison.


	4. l'arrivée sur terre

-Totalement, mais cette fois je tenterais de sauver les bons et de juste tuer les mauvais, ils n'avaient pas tous à payer le même prix et cette fois je ne ferais pas la même erreur.

Leurs regards se tourna immédiatement vers Jasper au fond de la pièce qui faisait balancer ses bras dans le vide de l'apesanteur en riant. Les deux amies profitaient de cette scène de légèreté où ils pouvaient retrouver le garçon joyeux et inconscient que Jasper avait toujours été avant la mort de Maya. Ils se regardaient et ce posait une question en silence, la même question, faut-il le ramener ?

C'est Clarke qui brisa leur silence en premier :

-Je ne peux pas lui faire cela regarde le, il n'a pas encore été gâcher par cette fichue planète !

Bellamy l'attrapa par les épaules et planta son regard noir dans les yeux bleus de Clarke.

-Clarke ils sont tous déjà gâcher par la Terre, ils ne le savent juste pas, mais leurs âmes elle le sait et quand cela leurs reviendra, cela leurs fera mal c'est sûr mais ils se souviendront forcément.

Clarke cherchait tous les arguments qu'elle pouvait imaginer :

-Je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais, Jasper n'a jamais rencontrer le bébé !

-On verra cela plus tard je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

-Moi non plus.

Elle lui prit la main en quête de protection, étonnement le moment où elle se sentait le plus mal est quand elle se disputais avec Bellamy.

-Tu crois que cette fois je devrais te menacer pour que tu enlèves ce bracelet.

-Oh que non mais il ne faudra pas que je l'enlève tous de suite sinon il pensera vraiment que la terre est inhabitable.

-Je sais, tous reposent encore sur nos épaules, et dis, tu n'aurais pas vu ma sœur, elle est en haut je crois.

Un cri de joie retentit dans la navette, c'était Finn qui avait enlevé son harnais et qui maintenant flottais à travers la pièce à 1m50 du sol.

-Va te rasseoir Finn tu vas te tuer quand les parachutes vont s'ouvrirent pour l'entrée dans l'atmosphère.

-Mais non....

-Va te rasseoir, et vous, dit-elle aux deux idiots qui allait le suivre, vous ne bougez pas.

Son ton était si autoritaire que les garçons retrouvèrent leurs places et même Finn se glissa dans son siège, Wanheda était de retour.

D'un coup le vaisseau pivota sur lui-même envoyant tous ce qui n'était pas attaché valdinguer brutalement contre les murs, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'un regard de je te l'avais dit à Finn.

Un fois la navette stable sur le sol personne n'osait bouger Bellamy savait qu'il devait aller rejouer le rôle de l'idiot petit chef de fil tout en sachant qu'il consulterait toujours Clarke.

Il se glissa dans le niveau inférieur par cette trappe qu'il avait déjà franchis un nombre incalculable de fois que ce soit pour rassurer sa petite sœur que pour torturer Lincoln ou alors pour se faire pendre par un Murphy en quête de vengeance.

Clarke regardait encore une fois cette scène de retrouvailles entre un frère et sa sœur mais cette fois sans faire de geste pour les séparés, et comme la première fois Bellamy ouvrit le sas et Octavia fut la première personne de l'Ark à mettre le pied sur Terre depuis 97 ans et quelques mois en plus si on compte leurs dernières virées sur Terre.

La foule se déversait hors du vaisseau inconscient de ce qui lui arriverais une fois que les Grounders serais où leur vaisseau était tombé.

Clarke ne perdit pas de temps cette fois si elle courut vers Octavia et la pris dans ses bras avant que la jeune fille ne puisse rien lui dire et ce n'est que au bout de quelques secondes que Clarke sentie que son amie lui retournait son étreinte et de manière plus forte que prévu ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était redevenue la Grounders de son passé, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

-La prochaine fois que tu voudras me rendre mes souvenirs essaye de serrer moins fort au début j'étais fragile avant.

-Bonjour, Octavia comment tu vas je suis contente de te revoir en pleine forme, lui dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique mais qui laissais quand même comprendre le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait de revoir son amie et qu'elle ait récupérée tous ses souvenirs de leurs passé communs.

Octavia elle comprit immédiatement que c'était le bébé qui les avait tous renvoyer et reconfigurer leurs mémoires mais il avait fallu lui expliquer le pourquoi et une fois fait elle déclara :

-C'est qu'il est doué mon neveu !

Clarke la regarda avec de grands yeux

-Ton neveu, tu vas être sa tante ?

Octavia lui répondit de manière tout à fait calme comme si tous cela était normale et logique.

-Ben Oui puisque tu es comme ma sœur et de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est super, c'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cette angle-là, je t'ai toujours fait confiance pendant les guerres et je ne suis pas, comment dire cela, familière avec la paix.

Elle prit tous de même Octavia dans ses bras.

-Clarke j'ai une idée pour nous faciliter la tâche, et si on faisait une liste de toutes les personnes que le bébé magique à rencontrer et si possible apprécier.

-C'est une bonne idée mais s'il te plaît tu pourrais éviter de dire bébé magique sa sonne vraiment bizarre.

Elle haussa les épaules, partie et revins quelques minutes plus tard avec un papier et un crayon venant des réserves de la navette, elles se mirent à la tâche.

Liste des personnes avec des souvenirs (normalement) :

-Clarke

-Lexa

-Bellamy

-Octavia

-Lincoln

-Jasper

-Monty

-Indra

-Titus

-Roan

-Ontari

La liste était courte mais elle les aiderais à y voir plus claire et ils n'avait pas besoins de beaucoup de personnes juste les plus importantes, Roan et Ontari, le bébé n'aura aucun problèmes avec eux car une fois que Lexa à été décédée l'esprit du commandant est passée chez Ontari et il semblerais que toute les pensées des commandants avant elle est réussi à lui faire changer d'avis sur tout, elle à donc été au petit soin avec Clarke et avait veillée à son confort, Roan lui était juste au ordre de Ontari et n'avais jamais vraiment eu sa façon à lui de penser.

-Que fait-on pour Jasper et Monty, dit Octavia en se retournant.

Clarke suivis son regard pour tomber sur les deux garçons en train de rire en aidant à décharger les réserves de nourriture.

-Nous ne faisons rien.

-Mais Clarke, ils méritent de savoir !

-De savoir quoi ! Que leurs vies a été complètement détruite, que va faire Jasper d'après toi ?

Et c'est en entendant ses mots que Clarke compris qu'elle avait hurler sur Octavia malgré elle.

Mais cette dernière semblait avoir compris et répondis :

-Il va comprendre que Maya est vivante et va soit aller essayer de la rejoindre et se faire tuer ou rester au camp et se lamenter comme si elle était déjà morte.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec tellement depeine et de souffrance pour son ami que Clarke ne plus rien rajouter derrière,elle se regardèrent dans les yeux.


	5. retrouver leurs marques

Il fallut un moment avant que l'une d'elles n'ose dire un mot et ce fut octavia qui coupa le silence :

-Je veux revoir Lincoln.

-Tu ne vas pas te jeter dans les bras d'Atom cette fois, essaya de plaisanter Clarke mais elle avait bien vu que faire rire la Grounder serais peine perdu.

Le regard d'Octavia dériva vers le jeune homme déjà en grande conversation avec Bellamy pour construire les murs.

-Non, Atom n'a été que de passage, et Lincoln lui cela durera beaucoup plus longtemps, et depuis que tu m'as rendu cette partie de mes souvenirs, je me suis rendu compte que il n'a jamais vraiment disparu de moi, il a toujours été là et c'est si j'avais été séparée de lui pendant les 17 dernières années de ma vie.

Clarke réfléchie et répondit :

-Et si on partait maintenant !

-Comment tu veux aller le retrouver mais il peut être n'importe où, et il ne me connaît pas encore.

-Lincoln est un guerrier du clan des arbres et on est sur le terrain, j'ai déjà vu avec Lexa comment ils avaient géré notre arrivée sur Terre, ils nous regardent déjà et tu sais où il vit, je n'aurais qu'à le toucher même une seconde et tout reviendra.

-Tu es sûr ?!

-Pas à cent pour cent mais on a pas le choix, avec un peu de chance on croisera Indra qui nous emmènera jusqu'à Polis pour que je puisse parler à Lexa.

Soudain une voix retentis derrières elles

-Ton plan est audacieux Skai Prisa.

Elles se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Bellamy, et d'un simple regard les filles comprirent qu'elles avaient son approbation.

-Mais faite vous discrète sur le départ, je dirais que vous êtes partit en quête d'un chemin vers le Mont-Weather, bien que personne ne compte y aller ici ?

-Ton plan est cool mais ta question est idiote ! Répliqua Octavia.

-C'est une peur mon rôle aux dernières nouvelles de jouer les mecs qui sais ce qu'il fait en apparence mais en fait il écoute la princesse pour sauver la planète et tout notre peuple des méchants, il avait dit cela d'un trait mais il à éclater de rire au dernier moment.

Les filles était partis à la tombée de la nuit après avoir fait un résumer à Bellamy de ce qu'il devrait faire pour les deux semaines à venir. Elle avait emporté avec elles de quoi tenir pour les jours à venir sachant qu'elle pourrait aussi compter sur leurs aptitudes à la chasse et peut -être sur Lincoln si leurs plans fonctionnais correctement.

Elles marchèrent deux heures pour arriver dans la grotte de Lincoln où seule Octavia et Finn avait eu le privilège de se rendre, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre, il y avait une première à tout.

Elles entrèrent et même Octavia qui connaissait cet endroit comme chez elle, avait une appréhension comme si elle redécouvrait l'endroit.

Puis derrière elle un craquement de branche ce fit entendre, il n'était pas plus de trois mètres d'elles, un grand homme balèze avec le visage caché sous des couches de peintures de guerre qui rendait son d'entité impossible à comprendre.

Clarke leva le poignard de fortune de sa poche, c'était juste un vieux bout de carcasse de la navette qu'elle avait affuté pour qu'il puisse au moins trancher un bout de peau si elle avait besoin de se défendre. Quand elle vit le couteau dans sa main Octavia lui hurla de ne pas blesser le nouvelle arrivant si elle n'avait pas pu le reconnaitre Octavia elle n'a eu aucun mal à comprendre que la personne cachée sous cette capuche n'était autre que Lincoln, mais malheureusement pour elle un Lincoln dépourvu de ses souvenirs des deux filles.

Le Grounder se jeta sur elle et la repoussa contre un arbre le choc fut tel qu'elle fut assommée pendant quelques secondes, elles n'avaient pas pu réanimer les souvenirs de Lincoln avec la masse de vêtement en peau de bête qu'il portait, typique des hommes de la forêt.

Octavia lui sauta sur le dos pour le distraire avant qu'il ne réessaye de se débarrasser de moi, mais dans cette réalité si elle n'avait pas encore de bras musclée grâce aux entrainements arasant que Lincoln lui-même et Indra la forçais à suivre jour après jour pendant des mois.

Quand Octavia tenta de ce retenir sur le dos de son copain elle enleva par mégarde un bout de tissu sur le cou du Grounder, c'était un occasion inespérée, il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Clarke pour comprendre que cette occasion ne se représenterais pas elle utilisa ses dernières force pour se propulser vers le léger bout de peau mis à nu et au moment même où elle le percuta Lincoln se stoppa mais Octavia préféra rester sur son dos au cas où le mini-commandant n'avait pas assez aimer Lincoln pour l'inviter dans son cercle d'amis.

Après une trentaine de seconde les muscles de Lincoln se détendre et elle se recula au moment où il attrapa Octavia et l'embrassa pendant ce qui lui faisait penser une éternité, elle les adorait mais elle aura préféré que le temps qu'ils accordais à leurs câlins soit plutôt utilisé pour rejoindre Ton DC, pouvoir retrouver Indra et pouvoir revoir Lexa. Elle décida de les stopper dans leurs élans avant que la situation devienne trop intime entre ces deux-là.

-Alors stop les amoureux, on pourrait ma plutôt rejoindre Ton DC pour expliquer que l'on n'est pas méchant et éviter une guerre.

-Oui tu as raison, dit Lincoln.

Il entreprit de leurs montrer le chemin mais il n'avait clairement pas pensé que je me souvenais aussi du chemin.

Mais mieux valais qu'il passe devant pour montrer que les arrivant du peuple du ciel n'était pas dangereux.

Ils marchèrent pendant trois heures encore pour enfin arriver au village qui ayant remonté le temps était intact puisque le missile du Mont-Weather ne l'avait jamais détruit en tuant un bon nombre de villageois.

Lincoln entra en premier et parlât dans sa langue maternelle avec les gardes du village pour qu'ils les laissent approcher de la tente d'Indra qui donnait les ordres quand le commandant n'était pas là.

-Je suis là pour parler à Indra, j'ai avec moi deux ennemies tombées du ciel.

Octavia se contracta en entendant le mot ennemi et vu comment elle regardait le garde avec qui Lincoln conversait elle semblait le connaître.

Elle allait lui parler mais je la retins par le bras elle ne pouvait pas lui parler et surtout pas dans leurs langues cela risquait de changer le cours du temps et peut-être provoqué des évènements encore pires que ce qui c'était passés après un long moment de discussion le garde nous laissa passer.

-Vous aller pouvoir voir Indra et quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ? demanda Clarke de plus en plus stressée.

-Tu verras...


	6. TonDC

Elles traversèrent le village d'un pas calme, elle avait beau être des étrangères pour les habitants, Octavia était toujours aussi à l'aise, comme si elle n'était jamais partie, mais Clarke pouvait voir la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux. Elle connaissait très bien cette douleur, c'est la même qu'elle même ressentait quand elle croisait ses compagnons avant de leurs redonnés leurs souvenirs mais pour Octavia c'était différent, elle ne pourrait jamais leurs redonner leurs souvenirs.

Ils arrivèrent à leurs buts, la tente d'Indra.

Ils l'entendaient ruminer de l'extérieur de la tente, des mots comme guerre, les gens qui viennent du ciel, monstres, ou encore sang.

Ils entrèrent et directement Clarke à sortie le grand jeu.

-Je suis Clarke du peuple du ciel et je vous respecte Indra du clan des arbres au service du commandant Lexa.

Elle tendit son bras vers elle et pria intérieurement que Indra allait lui serrer le bras comme cela elle se souviendrait sans qu'il ait à se battre ce qui aurait ameuté tout le camp et aurais compliquer le plan encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle lui serra le bras et plus les secondes s'égrainait plus Indra serrait son bras de plus en plus fort, tellement fort qu'elle avait peur que son bras ne se brise. Indra relâcha sa prise et regarda Clarke dans les yeux avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, ils ouvraient tous de grands yeux surpris.

-Wanheda c'est un honneur de vous revoir après tous ce temps.

-Relève toi Indra et je ne pense pas que le terme Wanheda soit encore d'actualité.

-Oh que si, c'est grâce à vous que notre Commandant à réussit à vaincre les hommes de la montagne, elle à utiliser votre méthode.

-Vous voulez dire que les hommes de la montagne sont morts, tous...

-Non pas tous, elle à laisser vivre dans la montagne les rares qui était d'accord pour ne plus de servir de sang s'ils promettaient de ne pas se servir des armes que contenait la montagne.

-Si elle à utiliser ma stratégie pour faire tomber la montagne, c'est qu'elle se souvient de moi.

-Pendant des années elle n'a cessé de parler d'un ange blond tombé du ciel qui avait été surnommé Wanheda par notre peuple de par ses exploits face à la montagne.

Mais personne ne la vraiment cru, mais étant le commandant on ne la pas contredit, et au fil des années, elle a elle-même commencé à moins en moins en parler et sûrement aussi d'y croire.

-C'est affreux il faut que je rentre chez moi.

-Vous voulez retournez à votre navette ?

-Désolé moi j'ai toujours eu ma mémoire je voulais parler de Polis.

-Nous partons maintenant.

Octavia la coupa en proposant de partir le lendemain à cause de la grossesse de Clarke.

-Vous avez toujours votre bébé. dit Indra d'un air étonner

-Oui, c'est lui qui ma renvoyer ici en me permettant de pouvoir redonner leurs souvenirs seulement aux gens qu'il a connus et qu'il apprécie, la liste n'est pas très longue mais le bébé ne semble pas avoir besoin de beaucoup d'amis pour s'entourer comme sa mère.

-Alors c'est vrai votre enfant porte bien l'esprit du commandant, il sera sûrement le prochain à nous conduire après sa mère si les dieux le veulent. J'enverrais des cavaliers pour annoncer votre arriver au commandant bien qu'elle doit sens douter votre arriver à causer beaucoup de bruit parmi la coalition. Je vais aussi faire demander que l'on vous installe des tentes pour la nuit, vous portez l'avenir de notre peuple si cela se trouve. Combien de temps allez-vous pouvoir restez sans alerter votre peuple

-Autant de temps dont nous avons besoin j'ai passé le commandement à Bellamy durant toute la durée de mon absence, il a récupéré ses souvenirs tout comme Octavia.

Indra n'avait pas encore vraiment remarqué Octavia qui se trouvait pourtant dans la même pièce depuis leurs arrivés.

-Tu a perdu du muscle ma seconde, je vais devoir tout te réapprendre.

-Dans un sens tu vas tout m'apprendre et avec un temps d'avance de quelques mois.

Soudain, une petite tête émergeât de la salle d'eau d'Indra, et sans même penser à demander la permission, elle se jeta sur la petite sœur d'Indra, et comme Clarke s'y attendais la petite se raidis mais après un moment d'adaptation, elle lui retourna le câlin.

-Salut crapule, ta pas rétréci.

-Te moque pas Clarke c'est toi qui es arrivée trop tôt repasse dans deux mois et j'aurais le temps de faire ma crise de croissance.

Clarke adorait Sonya, elle était le contraire complet de sa sœur, elle était gentille, amicale, sociable et adorais faire des blagues sont état c'est aggravé quand elle à rencontrer Raven et Octavia, d'ailleurs dès qu'elle aperçut cette dernière elle lui sauta dans les bras en riant.

Clarke avait rencontré la jeune sœur d'Indra pendant une des réunions de commerce de Lexa avec le reste des clans mais comme Clarke ne parlais quasiment pas la langue à l'époque elle avait préféré se reléguer au fond de la pièce et avait découvert Sonya qui détestais ce genre de réunion et avait été forcer par sa sœur de venir, elle avait donc conversé avec elle et riait à chaque faute d'anglais qu'elle faisait.

Elle était restée amies même après la mort de Lexa, elle venait dans son lit avec elle et elle discutait de tout et de rien. Heureusement que le bébé l'avait apprécié qu'elle ne se rappelle pas aurait été le coup de grâce.

Indra se racla la gorge signe qu'elle trouvait cette situation indécente, elle fit un signe de la tête pour les inviter tous à la suivre dehors.

Ils sortirent tous de la tente derrière Indra pour aller vers la place du village. Indra s'installa sur une sorte d'estrade pour se retrouver à la vue de tous.

-Nous sommes rassemblée aujourd'hui pour accueillir la dirigeante du clan du ciel, les descendants de nos ancêtres partit dans le ciel avant la grande catastrophe.

Tous les Grounders firent des têtes, comme pour dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas de nous sur leurs terres et maintenant Clarke comprenait pourquoi, elle savait donc quoi dire pour les calmer.

-Grounders de Ton DC, je suis Clarke du peuple du ciel, je ne peux pas encore vous dirent pourquoi nous ne revenons que maintenant sur Terre car je dois en parler avec votre commandant en premier lieu, mais ceux que je peux vous dire c'est que je vous assure un chose simple mais tellement cruciale, nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous voler vos Terres, ni votre mode de vie, vous êtes propriétaires de cette planète.

Nous voulons juste vivre en paix avec vous, en arrivant ici nous ne pensions pas trouver des gens et encore moins un peuple entier qui vit en harmonie, nous pensions être les derniers représentent de la race humaine, nous ne savions même pas que la Terre était vivable ou non, vous connaissez cette planète mieux que nous, nous demandons juste la paix.

Les guerriers la regardaient et disais à voix basses, qu'elle avait raison qu'il ni avait aucune raison de déclencher une nouvelle guerre pour rien, si nous ne leurs voulions rien.

Clarke redescendit de l'estrade et rejoignait Octavia qui faisait très attention de ne pas trop de collé à Lincoln elle ne voulait pas que les gens posent de questions sur leurs relations bien trop récente pour être réel ou même sérieuse. Sonya avait déjà disparu ce qui n'étonnais guère Clarke la petite était une boule d'énergie impossible à contenir, elle devait déjà être dans la forêt à chercher tous les ennuis de la région.

La journée passa rapidement, Clarke conversait avec les gens mais quand ces derniers lui demandaient ou elle avait appris leurs langues ou ce genre de détails elle tournait les yeux et tentait de changer de sujet, une fois les tentes montées elle s'y installa et passa un moment à parler à son bébé, mais elle s'endormit bien vite étouffée par ses espoirs de revoir Lexa dans aussi peu de temps que possible.

Elle ne fut réveillée qu'une seule fois par Octavia qui était inquiète pour son couple car le peuple de Lincoln ne l'aimait pas et pour la rassurée Clarke lui rappela seulement la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés la dernière fois.


	7. journée presque normale

Le lendemain Clarke se leva et partie voir Octavia car c'était manifestement la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler librement sur le camp de la façon de contenir les 100 autres Arkers et de pleins d'autres problèmes à régler, mais arriver à sa tente il n'y avait personne mais certains détails montraient qu'elle n'avait pas passer sa nuit seule car un des manteaux de Lincoln trainais encore sur le sol de la chambre.

Elle alla donc se tourner vers la salle de banquet ou on lui avait dit de prendre de la nourriture si elle avait faim avant de partir l'après-midi.

Une fois arriver elle fut accueillie par une profusion de nourriture que ce ne soit de la viande, des légumes, des fruits, du fromage, ou des produits sucrés, elle prit de tout de toute façon sa mère n'était pas là pour lui dire ce qu'elle pouvait prendre ou non, et si son bébé pouvait remonter le temps il pouvait surement aussi survivre à un peu de protéines en trop.

Revenue à sa tente un paquet l'attendais, mais un paquet comme des cadeaux plus un paquet du genre formel. Il contenant des vêtements de Grounders, que ce soit une armure, une robe pour la nuit et une autre pour les réceptions, elle les sorties de la boite, garda l'armure et mis le reste dan son sac de voyage, elle en aurait surement besoin à Polis, si elle voulait se fondre dans la masse malgré ses cheveux d'un blond tellement vénitien que l'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient absorbés les rayons du soleil, c'était ce que Lexa lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait tresser les cheveux.

Ce qui lui rappela de ce changer, elle enfila l'armure, c'est étrange c'est exactement la même armure que celle qu'elle avait mis au Mont-Weather, ceux n'était surement pas une coïncidence quelconque, ce serait trop flagrant mais elle l'enfila tout de même.

Passer cette armure pas dessus son vêtement c'était comme enfiler un peignoir aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Clarke avait l'impression de retourner chez elle.

Pour parfaire son apparence elle se noua les cheveux en une tresse au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle se regardais dans le miroir maintenant elle ressemblait vraiment à un Grounder, elle pourrait presque dire qu'elle se ressemblait comme celle qu'elle était juste avant de revenir dans ce temps çi, la seule fausse note avec cette pensée fut la petite protubérance qui semblait avoir grandis encore plus vite une fois revenus sur Terre.

Une fois qu'elle avait bien admirer son ventre sous tous les angles, elle sortit de sa tente et rejoignit celle d'Indra, elle passait inaperçu dans le village comme si elle avait toujours vécu ici, cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

En arrivant à la tente d'Indra un garde l'empêcha d'entrer, elle avait beau dire n'importe quoi, mais elle restait calme tout de même mais au bout du dixième non, elle perdit patience et en se fiant au cour de Lexa elle fit voler le garde sur son épaule pour qu'il se retrouve le nez dans la terre, mais elle n'avait pas prévu le deuxième garde qui l'attrapa par la gorge pour la faire valser en hauteur, elle ne pouvait plus respirée et sa vue commença à se parsemée de taches noirs, quand une voix résonna :

-Lâché-la sur le champ !

Clarke n'avait pas entendu cette voix tant aimée depuis longtemps, mais elle nûs pas le temps de sans réjouir, elle s'effondra sur le coup du manque d'oxygène.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, elle vit qu'elle n'était plus dehors ou même dans sa tente, elle était dans un lieu nouveau mais tellement familier. Le soleil était visible à travers les toiles de la tente, il était haut dans le ciel dans les aventures de midi/treize heures, elle avait été inconsciente quelques heures.

Elle voulait se lever de son lit mais un mal de tête et un violent vertige la convainc de rester en place, elle se redressa tout de même sur l'épais coussin et scruta son environnement, c'était une tente spacieuse mais seulement décorer d'une table entourée de chaises, un lit qu'elle occupais en ce moment et une salle d'eau improvisée vers le fond de la pièce.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa rêverie quand une silhouette longea la tente, par réflexe Clarke ferma les yeux et fins de dormir avant que l'étranger n'entre.

Ses yeux étant fermée elle ne dut se contenter que de son ouïe pour essayer de comprendre qui était l'intru.

Elle n'entendait qu'une épée que l'on posait suivi d'un léger bruit de métal, elle en déduisait donc que l'inconnu était désarmé et n'avait plus son armure, elle saisit le poignard qu'elle gardait en permanence sur elle accrochée à sa cheville pour ne jamais le perdre, le glissa dans sa main la l'âme dans la manche pour qu'elle reste un maximum caché, et quand les pas s'éloignèrent du lit, elle en sortit pour se glisser dans le dos de ....


	8. l'amour trouve toujours un moyen

-LEXA !!!

Clarke laissa tomber son poignard qui fit un bruit sourd en touchant le sol.

Lexa se retourna alertée par le bruit elle n'avait visiblement pas entendu sa protégée se rapprochée d'elle, ses cours avaient dû porter leurs fruits en fin de compte.

Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Lexa, et une fois le choc passé elle ressentie un coup d'électricité dans leurs étreintes, elle se sépara de la Grounder, tout en ne s'éloignant pas de trop.

-Ça va, tu es toute pâle, oh non dites-moi que vous me reconnaissez ?!

Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se dirigeât vers le lit mais finalement préféra s'assoir sur le sol frais, Lexa était toujours debout en face d'elle et semblais être déconnectée, elle ne bougeait plus et respirais comme un robot, puis pendant que Clarke avait la tête dans ses mains à répéter silencieusement à son bébé que Lexa devais retrouver ses souvenirs, elle se rapprochât et posa une main sur son épaule.

Quand Clarke releva la tête elle trouva les yeux de Lexa qui lui dit :

-Bonjour Skai-Prisa.

Clarke se jeta sur Lexa qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le dos avec sa copine sur elle, qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je pourrais t'oublier !

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour un "je te l'avais dit", rétorquât-elle en tapais gentiment l'épaule du commandant, et comment tu te souvenais avant que je te touche, Indra m'a un peu récapitulée ce qui avait changé.

-Tu permets que je me redresse avant de te donner tes réponses.

Clarke se décala en invita Lexa à s'assoir avec elle sur le lit.

-Donc Indra t'a dit que je savais que tu viendrais ?

-Elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, elle est restée flou dans l'absolu, elle m'a juste dit que tu avais proclamée après ton conclave que un jour je tomberais du ciel et vaincrais les hommes de la montagne pour sauver tous nos peuples mais que à force d'attendre tu as commencé à perdre la foi.

-Elle t'a bien résumé mais non je ne perdais pas la foi, j'oubliais.

Clarke la regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Tu oubliais quoi ?!

-Beaucoup de choses, trop de choses, des détails de nos conversations, de ton visage et pendant un temps j'ai eu du mal à me souvenir de ton prénom !

-En même temps tu as dû attendre longtemps, combien d'années, huit ans.

-Je trouvais cela intolérable de t'oublier mais ma mémoire diminuait, jusqu'à je tu me touches, quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras tous les souvenirs sont revenus et même ceux d'après ma mort !

-Tu te souvient de l'après mort ?

-Oui, j'étais dans la tour de Polis mais on ne pouvait sortir et il y avait tous les commandants, ils m'ont félicité sur mon règne et on dit quelque chose du genre, tu n'étais pas censée mourir à ce moment-là de ta vie, ou quelque chose du genre mais j'imagine qu'elle avait raison, vu que tu m'as ramené, mais comment tu as fait et c'est quoi cette histoire que m'a raconté Indra tout à l'heure avant que tu n'arrives ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Un truc vague, qui sonnait comme des choses sont arrivées après ma mort en laissant des traces, je n'ai pas correctement compris.

-Oh, elle t'a dit, un gros morceau quand même !

-Clarke je ne comprends rien c'est quoi cette chose importante.

-Avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, tu dois s'avoir que d'après Titus tu serais sûrement le commandant le plus puissant que la Terre n'est porter...

-Tu essaye de me flatter ou quoi ?!

-Non attend, laisse-moi finir tu vas comprendre, il m'a dit cela pour me dire que plus le commandant est puissant, plus c'est capacité sont grande, et toi tu as réussi une de ses capacités et mieux que prévu vu la situation qui en a été engendrée.

-Je ne comprend rien Clarke en quoi le fait que je sois puissante puisse avoir un quelconque rapport avec ce voyage dans le temps, c'est moi qui l'ai créé.

-Non, mais tu as donné ce pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire.

-Tu l'as fait.

-Indirectement.

-Clarke, dit Lexa en lui prenant les mains et en la regardais dans les yeux, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir.

Clarke sentait bien que Lexa perdait patience donc elle décida de tout lui balancer du tac au tac et elle verrait ensuite sa réaction.

-Je suis enceinte.

Le temps s'emblait c'être de nouveau détraquée, Lexa se figea, Clarke regarda son ventre suivit de Lexa qui remarquait pour la première fois la bosse de bébé et Clarke pouvait jurer avoir vue une larme couler sur la joue du commandant.

-Tu es vraiment sûr, demanda timidement Lexa.

Clarke enleva son épaisse veste composée de peaux de bêtes et de métal, pour laisser son ventre parfaitement libre.

-Soit je suis enceinte soit j'ai beaucoup trop manger.

Elle se mis à rire mais couper par une nouvelle étreinte de Lexa, qui laissait exprimer sa joie, trop de joie !

-Tu sers un peu trop, je peux plus respirer...

-Désolé, je suis vraiment trop heureuse ! Mais c'est vrai que je ne comprends pas vraiment comment on a fait.

-En résumé, tu es tellement puissante que tu m'as mise enceinte pendant que l'on batifolait juste avant ta mort.

-Et pour le voyage dans le temps ?

-Trois mois après ta mort, j'ai recommencé à cauchemarder sur le Mont-Weather et je pense que le bébé à en quelques sorte capter ma détresse et pour me soulager ma renvoyer avant que tout commence, pour que je puisse tout rattrapée.

-Et pour les souvenirs ?

-Il semblerais que je puisse redonner des souvenirs simplement en touchant les gens mais uniquement ceux que le bébé a déjà rencontré si on peut dire çà comme çà, et apprécier.

-Mais moi j'ai toujours eu des souvenirs de toi, un minimum du moins.

-Il faut que tu sache que le bébé te connaissait déjà, il me montrait des souvenirs de toi grâce à ma mémoire, et il voulait sûrement te rendre la vie plus simple en sachant ce qu'il allait arriver en avance pour tous faire en mieux la preuve la montagne est tombée et les innocents ont été sauvés, il voulait te faire plaisir dans la mesure du possible.

-Il est doué mon fils.

Clarke souffla en feignant l'exaspération.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est un garçon, Octavia se réjouit d'avoir un neveu et toi d'avoir un fils, pour ma part je pense que c'est une fille, seule une fille peut être assez intelligente même avant sa propre naissance.

-Octavia pense que c'est son neveu ?

-Ben oui puisqu'elle est comme ma sœur.

-De toute façon que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, ce sera toujours un miracle à mes yeux.

-Oui, ce mini-commandant est un vrai miracle.

Lexa la regarda l'œil amusé :

-Comment tu l'as appelé, mini-commandant ? Elle éclata de rire.

-Mais oui c'est parce que quand j'étais encore sur l'Arke j'étais encore enceinte et j'ai pensé qu'il n'avait pas pensé au fait que si je semblais malade, je n'irais peut-être pas sur Terre avec les 100 et je ne pourrais pas te revoir et pour me montrer qu'il avait assez de pouvoirs pour contrôler les évènements, il m'a donné des nausées et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis dit telle mère telle fille, donc j'ai créé ce surnom.

-Donc tu penses que ce sera une fille, mais alors pourquoi utilise-tu du masculin ?

-Car c'est plus simple de dire le bébé temps que l'on ne sait pas.

-Astucieux, Skai-Girl.

-Ris bien mais on à pas penser à un léger obstacle sur la route du bonheur.

-De quoi ?

-Comme tu viens de le faire remarquer je suis arrivé sur cette planète avant-hier donc comment je fais pour expliquer que je suis enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois alors que j'ai passée deux ans en isolement et en plus le bébé serait du commandant que je suis censée ne pas connaître depuis moins d'une journée.

-Je n'y avait pas pensé.

-On a un problème.


	9. le bonheur refleurit

-Au pire, on leurs fait croire au miracle du commandant. Proposa Clarke après de longues heures de discussion acharnées

-Clarke, je t'aime tu le sais, mais notre peuple a beau ne pas être les meilleurs dans le domaine médicinal ils savent que même moi je ne peux avancer une grossesse et de toute manières dans la légende ils disent qu'il faut que le commandant couche avec son partenaire pour que cela fonctionne, ils vont penser que je suis une fille facile.

-Tu me donne une idée.

Clarke se leva du lit et commença à faire les 100 pas sous les yeux intrigués de son amant.

-Dans la légende il faut que le couple soit amoureux, non ...

-Oui, normalement. Répondit Lexa qui ne voyait pas où Clarke voulais en venir.

-Et les Grounders, ils y croient beaucoup à cette histoire.

-Bien-sûr, le pouvoir du commandant est la légende la plus importante pour notre peuple.

-Donc c'est parfait, on a qu'à faire cela, tu m'as mise enceinte et grâce à ton pouvoir tu as avancé ma grossesse, d'un côté cela règle notre problème et de l'autre tes sujets te croient encore plus forte et s'ils ne te croient pas on aura toujours l'appui de Titus dès qu'il retrouvera sa mémoire, il risque de vouloir se racheter pour tu sais...

-De m'avoir tuée, tu peux le dire maintenant je suis vivante et je ne veux pas que ce souvenir te hante, tu n'as qu'a te dire que d'après les anciens commandants je ne devrais pas mourir avant longtemps.

-Je sais mais je ne réalise surement pas c'est tout.

Lexa l'attira dans ses bras et la serra autant qu'elle le pouvait.

-Tu réalises maintenant.

-Oui et je ne semble pas être la seule.

Elles regardèrent la bosse la plus importante de leurs vies.

-Tu sais mon plan n'est pas si mal que cela quand j'y repense.

-Ton plan est parfait et c'est ce que l'on va faire dès demain

-Pourquoi demain ?

-Maintenant que tu es là, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as fait après ma mort.

Clarke eu comme un hic à ce mot, Lexa feint de ne pas le voir.

-Si tu veux vraiment savoir je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, je me suis en quelque sorte mise sur pause.

-Comment ça sur pause ?

-J'ai fait une chute comme dirais Titus, je restais dans ta chambre et je hurlais sur tous ceux qui tentais de mettre le pied dans la chambre.

-Clarke...soupira Lexa

-Non, mais ce n'était que le premier mois, à la fin de celui-ci une épidémie de rhume à atteint la ville et en me faisant des tests pour vérifier ma santé ma mère à découvert ma grossesse, depuis ce jour-là je recommençais à vivre mais seulement certaine personne pouvait m'approcher, uniquement celle que le bébé semble aimer et cela à durer deux mois, puis j'ai recommencé mes cauchemars et vous connaissez la suite.

-Pourquoi tes tu enfermée Clarke, dis Lexa après un long silence

Clarke ressauta du lit mais cette fois avec une sorte de malaise.

-Ce n'est pas évident, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, je ne pouvais pas regarder dans les yeux de chaque garde qui pensait que j'étais la fautive de ta mort, ou de la faite d'être enceinte et que tu ne se saches jamais, cela me rendait malade.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Clarke évitait les yeux verts qui avait à eux seuls assez de pouvoirs pour la faire flancher et Lexa ne voulais pas la forcer et la laissait se calmer d'elle-même, mais au bout d'un moment elle s'approcha de Clarke et la serras de toute ses forces comme si elle était le dernier pilier qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler et c'est bien ce qu'elle était.

Elles restèrent enlacées jusque-là nuit tombée, elle n'avait pas parler mais c'était contenter de profiter de la présence de l'autre, mais elles furent ramenées à la réalité par l'estomac de Clarke qui grondait comme un volcan.

-Tient je pense que notre bébé à fin, dit enfin Lexa.

Clarke aimait quand Lexa disait notre bébé cela rendait le moment plus réel comme si tout ce qui c'était passée avant de ce n'était jamais produis.

Elle se redressât et attrapa le bras de Lexa toujours autour de sa taille et la força à se lever, elle ne voulait surtout pas affronter une tribu de Grounder toute seule ; elle enfila sa cape assez épaisse pour cacher sa bosse et sortit de la tente, il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un ne comprend sa grossesse pour l'instant.

En sortant de la tente tout le regard était sur elle, mais les gens détournaient bien vite les yeux quand les siens entrait à leurs rencontre quelques secondes plus tard elle fut rejointe par Lexa qui avait maintenant remis son masque de commandant, mais elle prit tout de même la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

En arrivant dans la salle de banquet qui avait été emménagée comme une grande cantine pour l'occasion, tout le monde la regardais encore, mais ce n'était pas un air de mépris plutôt un air enfantin comme si elle avait dit une blague, elle alla se positionner à côté d'Octavia, mais Lexa la pris par le bras et la conduit sur le siège à côté du trône qui était indubitablement réservé au commandant.

-Tu viens à côté de moi, si demain je dois te proclamer enceinte tu ne dois pas être très loin de moi pendant toute la soirée pour donner le change.

-C'est un plan dangereux, Heda. Elle plaça furtivement sa paume sur la cuisse de Lexa qui réprima un petit cri qui resta heureusement inaudible pour le reste de l'assistance.

Les plats commencèrent leurs parades, il y avait de tout que ce ne soit de la viande que du poisson, qui venait d'on je ne sais où.

Clarke s'en donnais à cœur joie mais essayais tout de réfréner pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une malpolie, quand elle tourne la tête, Lexa la regardais avec amusement quelque chose que Clarke ne pensait pas imaginable.

-Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ?!

Ce ne fut Lexa mais Octavia qui répondit à sa question.

-C'est maintenant que tu tends rend compte

-De quoi ?!

-Que la peinture de guerre de Lexa à mystérieusement atterrie sur ton visage.

-Oh, si ce n'est que cela.

Clarke se fichait que la peinture de guerre de Lexa était déteinte sur son visage, cela montrait clairement qu'elle entretenait une relation avec le commandant.

Elle continua son repas comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois le diner finit, les dirigeants des deux camps rejoignaient leurs tentes sous les yeux attentifs de chaque Grounders du camp, mais les regards s'agrandirent quant au moment de rentrer dans ses quartiers leurs commandant attrapât le bras de Clarke et la tira à l'intérieur.


	10. la grande chasse

Le lendemain matin Clarke se réveilla dans les bras de Lexa la tête dans son cou, elles étaient carrément enroulées, impossible de déterminer quel membre était à qui.

C'était impressionnant de regarder Lexa dormir comme si tous les peines qu'elle avait vécu avait complètement disparu pour laisser la place à une fille plus jeune, une adolescente, Clarke se rendis compte qu'elle devait ressembler à cela en ce moment, elle devait avoir l'air de la fille toute innocente tombée de l'Ark avant de connaitre toute la mort de cette terre mais à l'intérieur elle était toujours la même qu'avant le changement d'époque, elle était toujours Wanheda et cela ne changerais jamais.

Elle ne se rendis pas compte que son regard avait maintenant dérivé vers le plafond et que Lexa bien réveiller la regardais comme pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Clarke reposa son regard dans celui de Lexa.

-Je veux bien me réveiller de cette façon tous les matins sans hésitation, déclara-t-elle.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous attendent dehors, demanda Clarke

-Cela ne fais aucun doute mais vu la façon dont tu as crié, personne dans le camp n'est plus inconscient de notre relation, ça s'est sur au moins.

-Moi crier ? Ce n'est pas...sûrement.

Elles rirent et en entendant le rire de Lexa, Clarke ne put que se dire que ce son lui avait manquer mais elle se stoppa quand son amant se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

-Tu vas où ?

-Le commandant à de nombreux devoirs mais je reviendrais toujours, toi tu restes là.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Si tu es censée avoir un changement colossal, dit-elle en pointant le bébé du doigt, mieux vaudrais feindre une fièvre.

-Je suis d'accord mais je fais quoi en attendant ?

Au lieu de lui répondre Lexa, ce dirigea vers une salle derrière son trône ou Clarke supposait que seule elle avait le droit d'y aller, quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa revint avec un porte document et un paquet de craies de charbons, elle les tendit à Clarke.

-Ouvre, cela va te surprendre.

Clarke obéit et découvrit que les dessins à l'intérieur étaient tous de sa main.

-Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Ils ont toujours été dans ma chambre à l'endroit où tu les avais laissés la dernière fois.

-A Polis ! C'est dingue, il t'a laissé des indices.

-C'est super, maintenant tu auras de quoi t'occuper donc plus de prétextes, il se peut que je ne rentre pas ce soir, je vais faire une chasse avec mes guerriers.

-Je ne peux pas venir, je paris ?

-Surement pas, pas dans ton état.

-Je suis enceinte pas en sucre, je ne vais pas fondre au premier coup que je prends je te rappelle que je viens de tomber sur terre et de me battre avec des ados complétement surexcités.

Lexa sourit malgré le petit discours de Clarke.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-J'aime bien quand tu dis que tu es enceinte.

-Moi aussi, mais bon fait un effort et évite la chasse de plusieurs jours.

-Je veux bien essayer.

Lexa embrassa Clarke sur la joue et sortie son armure et son épée sous le bras.

Clarke se recouchant en suivant les conseils de son amour et se rendormit rapidement, ce ne fut que vers les alentours de midi qu'elle décida enfin de se lever pour aller s'entraîner sur le mannequin de combat qui ornait le coin de la salle qui devait être réservée pour les réunions à la vue de la table pleines de cartes du territoire.

Elle se défoula de toute ses forces sur le pauvre automate jusqu'a que son ventre grogna assez pour lui donner des crampes.

C'était vraiment plus simple pour elle à Polis, elle avait passé ses journées à rêver de Lexa à défauts de l'avoir avec elle et dès qu'elle avait faim, elle n'avait qu'à demander pour que tous ce qu'elle voulait lui soit apporter, mais soyons claire elle ne regrettais en rien d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir changer le futur.

-La journée va être longue, se dit-elle à elle-même.

Clarke appela Octavia qui lui rapporta de quoi ne pas mourir de faim.

Elle resta deux heures à peu près à discuter avec elle avant qu'Indra ne la rappelle pour son entrainement de "rattrapage" comme elle l'avait appelé pour rire.

Elle passa le reste de sa journée à peindre des portrais de Polis de ses souvenirs impatiente d'y retourner et à consulter les cartes de Lexa pour découvrir que tous les livres sur la Terre que contiennent l'Ark ne leurs serviront à rien, tout ici avait changer que ce ne soit les espèces mais aussi les continents ils était complétement détruits seules quelques-uns peuvent encore être appeler de la sorte comme les anciennes Amériques du Nord, l'Europe et l'Afrique, le reste a été décomposé en îles plus ou moins grandes, quelles dommage.

Ce cycle de ses journées recommença le lendemain et puis le jour suivant et encore un, ce fut comme cela pendant une semaine entière.

Personne ne savait où le commandant et ses guerriers pouvait être, une chasse ne durait jamais aussi longtemps, les habitants de Ton DC commençais à s'agiter par l'absence de leurs chef et Clarke elle avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas paniquer.


	11. une grossesse révélée

Les jours avaient passé et Clarke avait maintenant assez peur pour son amante pour taper dans tout ce qui n'était pas humain, et un matin cette peur se transforma en douleur, son cœur la brûlais comme s'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique pour tomber sur le sol juste devant elle.

Elle ne voulait pas briser le secret de sa grossesse miracle mais si elle voulait encore avoir un bébé dans quelques mois elle allait devoir appeler Nyko.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le guérisseur arriva dans la tente, et l'ausculta sans peur.

C'était cela que Clarke appréciait le plus chez les guérisseurs Grounders, il n'avait jamais de dérangement avec les siens, ils ne voyaient en eux que des personnes à sauver et ne s'occupais pas de leurs origines.

Il lui demanda de s'assoir sur son lit et de retirer sa veste et son haut.

Clarke s'exécuta et comme elle l'avait prévu Nyko ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la bosse de bébé à l'estomac de Clarke.

-Vous êtes enceinte, Sky-Princess, déclara-il comme si elle n'était pas déjà au courant de la nouvelle.

Clarke feint de ne pas le savoir et dit :

-Impossible !

-C'est pourtant bien le cas, je vais vous poser une question un peut indiscrète.

-Faite donc, l'encouragea-elle

-Vous avez dormit avec quelqu'un ces derniers jours ou plutôt ces derniers mois vous semblez être enceinte d'au moins 2 ou 3 mois.

Voilà la question était lancée et Clarke allait devoir appliquer le plan convenu avec Lexa à la lettre.

-C'est impossible quand j'étais encore dans l'espace j'étais enfermée toute seule pendant une année entière et ici j'ai...Oups !

-Vous avez quoi ici ?

-Cela ne se peut pas c'est impossible, et le lapse de temps est trop court.

-Vous avez dormit avec quelqu'un ici ? Qui ? Un Grounder ?

-Non ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peut pas être.

-Dites toujours.

-Avec le commandant.

Nyko se figea.

-Mais je ne peux pas être enceinte d'elle ! C'est une femme ! Et c'était il y a une semaine de toute façon pas trois mois.

-Vous savez Clarke dans notre peuple, il y a de nombreuses croyances mais la plus respectée est bien celle du commandant et dans cette légende le commandant peut donner vie s'il est vraiment amoureux de sa partenaire.

-Tout cela est bien jolie mais c'était il y a une semaine et non trois mois.

Clarke espérait vraiment que Nyko pourrait avoir une hypothèse car elle, elle n'en avait pas.

-Peut être que le commandant à sentit un danger en approche et a rendu son enfant à naître de la force pour y résister.

Clarke fit semblant d'être choquer par la nouvelle, elle tomba raide dans son lit.

Nyko fit les tests de Grounders habituelles, elle les connaissait il lui avait déjà fait pour vérifier les dires de sa mère la première fois.

Cette fois il pensait que bien-sûr elle était enceinte mais de trois mois de grossesse grâce aux pouvoirs du commandant mais que sa douleur au cœur n'était que du stresse à trop haut niveau.

Un fois que Nyko repartit Clarke se repencha sur les plans de la région que Lexa avait dessiner, elle avait entouré la zone où elle partait chasser.

Clarke vérifia complétement la carte et ne remarqua rien de dangereux dans le périmètre, une fois finit elle se senti trop à l'étroit dans cette tente qui était pourtant énorme et sortit dans le camp.

Une fois le secret révélé il n'y avait plus rien qui la retenais enfermée, elle exigea donc que Nyko lui donne des herbes contre la douleur et que les meilleurs guerriers de Ton DC l'accompagne pour aller chercher leurs Heda disparue.

Nyko était septique pour les plantes mais il ne voulait pas offusquer celle qui avait réussi à prendre le cœur de leur commandant et donc avait le plus de chance de devenir reine à ses côtés et les guerriers eux n'opposèrent aucune résistance ils ne songeaient qu'au fait de sauver leurs Heda, et que soit un dirigeant du peuple du ciel ne semblais pas être un problème.

Ils décidèrent tous de partir dès l'aube pour ne pas perdre de temps inutiles.


	12. conversation tendue

Dès que Clarke entra dans sa tente pour faire son sac, Octavia déboula en exigeant de savoir pourquoi elle avait reçu l'ordre de rester au camp au lieu de partir avec eux en mission.

-Tu ne peux pas venir parce que tu n'es pas une Trikru.

-Mais j'en suis une, rétorqua-elle.

-Pas dans cette dimension, essaya de se rattraper Clarke, dans l'ancien futur tu étais une Trikru car tu avais réussi à t'intégrer dans le camp mais ici, ils ne savent pas que tu es des leurs et qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance.

-Alors laisse-moi l'occasion de leurs montrer que je suis digne d'être des leurs.

Clarke devait avouer que cette raison était pour le moins valable, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Octavia de retrouver son peuple, elle n'avait jamais été du peuple du ciel mais elle avait trouvé une maison ici sur Terre plus qu'aucun Arkers ou même membres des cent ne pourrais trouver ailleurs, c'était sa place.

-Bon d'accord, tu viens, et demande à Indra de venir je ne veux pas avoir à te surveiller.

-Merci, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se stoppa.

-Pourquoi ils te suivent toi, tu n'es pas une Trikru, ils te suivent comme une des leurs ?

Clarke aurait pu croire que cette question était une sorte de vengeance puérile, mais elle avait capté le sous-entendu douloureux qu'elle dissimulait "Pourquoi ils t'on directement accepter alors que moi non ?"

-Je ne sais pas, depuis que tout le monde a appris pour le bébé, ils se voient tous comme dans l'obligation d'être dans mes faveurs comme si j'étais...non pas leurs Heda....mais une sorte de reine et ça me met mal à l'aise et de toute façon pour l'instant le plus important c'est de retrouver Lexa et pas de se disputer.

-Je sais je ne veux pas que le fait que ma rancœur ne t'empêche de sauver Lexa;

-Que nous sauvions Lexa si tenter qu'elle ne soit pas juste partie d'elle-même.

-Non, elle ne faisait pas ça, elle t'aime trop pour partir.

-Non, je le sais, je suis juste paranoïaque, tu m'aide à faire mon package, je ne sais pas quoi prendre, la dernière fois que je suis resté en forêt j'étais en mode survivant toute seule plutôt que confort entourée de plein de garde.

-Si tu veux.

Octavia avait beau sourire, Clarke avait compris que son amie était vexée d'être mise de côté malgré toutes ses connaissances sur les Grounders et que ses derniers la préfèrent seulement à cause de son bébé.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas chercher toute cette attention de ton peuple.

-Je le sais mais ça fait toujours mal malgré tout.

-Tout ce que je voulais c'était Lexa et au finale tout le monde me voit comme la femme de Heda et la personne qui porte un bébé magique miracle qui risque de devenir le prochain commandant s'il est un night Blood, ce dont je ne doute pas pour le moment. Moi je voulais juste avoir ma famille, Lexa et mon bébé qui pourrait aussi devenir un guérisseur qui n'aurait jamais à prendre la vie de quelqu'un mais qui passerais sa vie à en sauver, donc oui pour l'instant je suis un peu sur les nerfs car ma copine à disparue.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, t'inquiète mais mon neveu juste un peu.

-EH !!!

-Ça fait du bien de tout lâcher sans se retenir.

-Trop !!!

Elles se serrent dans une étreinte comme les deux sœurs qu'elle était devenue.

-Tu sais bébé commandant doit avoir un drôle d'humour.

-Le même que sa mère....

-Le commandant a de l'humour, attend que je reprenne mais esprits, je suis choquée !

-T'es pas drôle toi par contre.

Parler de Lexa donna envie à Clarke de courir dans la forêt et la retrouver seule s'il le fallait.

Octavia avait capté l'émotion de Clarke.

-T'inquiète pas on va la retrouver, mais en attendais il faut que nous fessions ton sac, il te faut une couverture, des armes, un pot de peinture de guerre prend celui de Lexa au pire, et te connaissant un calepin à dessin et des craies de charbon.

O la connaissait plus qu'elle ne le croyait cela la fit sourire.

-Bon voilà, on se voit demain, bonne nuit.

Clarke remarquait dans un coin de sa tête que O n'avait pas de tente personnelle.

-Bonne nuit à toi et profite de Lincoln mais ne me réveille pas.

O lui tira la langue comme une enfant et sort de la tente.


	13. de trikru à skaikru

Clarke n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, elle ne cessait de défaire te de refaire son sac de peur d'oublier quelque chose de vitale, au dernier moment elle décida de prendre la carte de Lexa.

La troupe partit très tôt accompagnée par les premiers rayons d'un soleil frais du matin, toute la journée ils ont marchés comme des bêtes en ne s'arrêtant que pour manger pendant quelques minutes à chaque fois.

Quand le soleil commença sa descente vers l'horizon ils montèrent le camp.

Clarke regardait le feu qui crépitais, elle était entourée par une dizaine de Grounders mais elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle passait sa main sur son ventre inconsciemment.

-Skaiheda, vous venez vraiment du ciel ? Lui demanda timidement une jeune Grounder qui ne devait pas être plus jeune qu'Octavia, elle était blonde comme le soleil avec des trait de roux.

-Oui, j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans l'espace. Elle répondait tranquillement en continuant de faire des cercles sur sa bosse de bébé, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-C'était comment ?

C'était drôle de voir les Grounders pendus à ses lèvres.

-Très calme, avec très peu d'espace, je voyais la Terre de la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y venir pour voir le monde dont nous étions si près et pourtant si loin.

-Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-elle plus qu'à Clarke.

-C'était l'endroit dont nous venions, nos origines, nous ne savions pas que la Terre était habitable et encore moins que des peuples vivait en paix dessus.

-Une paix bien instable si vous voulez mon avis, retorqua-t-elle.

-Je sais que l'Ice nation ne vous fait pas de cadeaux.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Ils étaient tous vraiment étonnés de ses connaissances sur leurs passés.

-Depuis quelques jours, j'ai des connaissances qui m'apparaissent, je découvre des trucs tous les jours.

C'est dingue les mensonges lui viennent tous seuls.

-Vous avez vraiment l'esprit du commandant en vous !

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point !

Au point de pouvoir remonter le temps et contrôler tous vos esprits pensa-t-elle.

-Heda vous a bien choisie, vous avez du caractère, assez pour contredire tous Ton DC, d'ailleurs d'où connaissez-vous le Trigedasleng, vous le parlez tout naturellement comme si c'était votre langue maternelle.

-Je l'ai toujours parler, mon esprit traduit automatiquement.

-Vous êtes vraiment intéressante Klark comme Skaikru.

-Pas tant que cela vous peut me croire.

Clarke regardais Octavia sur le côté qui discutais avec Lincoln elle était à l'aise la tête sur son torse.

-Vous savez que mon peuple n'est même pas au courant de votre existence, ce ne sont que des adolescents insouciants, ils sont idiots. C'est son frère qui les dirige pendant mon absence.

Elle avait dit cela en désignant Octavia, la pauvre avait le droit de rentrer dans la conversation. La brune se retourna quand elle sentit tous les regards du groupe sur son dos.

-Nous les surveillons depuis plusieurs jours, il parait que ce ne sont que des enfants qui ne pensent qu'à jouer, elle disait cela comme si elle parlait d'enfants qui chahutais.

-C'est assez bien résumé.

-Vous avez confiance en lui, son frère je veux dire ?

-Oui, c'est un de mes meilleurs amies, il sait que vous existez et il fait tout pour essayer de contenir l'envie d'exploration des adolescents.

-S'y ils tombaient sur un Pauna, ils vont souffrir cette créature n'est pas du genre à être sympathique.

Un éclair semble tombé sur Clarke...LE PAUNA...Elle récupéra sa carte et demanda à la nouvelle Grounder qui s'appelais Evangelia, où était la grotte du Pauna, la dernière fois qu'elle y était aller elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de regarder la position des étoiles.

Elle lui montra du doigt sur la carte une zone avec un bâtiment en plein sur leur terrain de chasse.

Et s'ils avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre ?


	14. dans la grotte du pauna

Après un moment à discuter de comment se rendre dans la tanière du Pauna sans se faire tuer de préférence, le groupe poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la bordure d'arbre qui entourais la grotte si redoutée de tout Grounders sans exception.

Elles n'eurent pas le loisirs de se demander si Lexa était vraiment à l'intérieur car un cri résonna dans la foret en déchirant son calme et par la même occasion le cœur de Clarke qui reconnut ce son au moment même où il parvint à ses oreilles, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour la motiver à aller sauver son grand amour, elle n'avait pas fait tous ce chemin pour la perdre au profit d'un animal stupide qui ne ferait pas la différence entre une Heda et un simple garde d'Azgeda.

Le plan était que le groupe se divise en deux Octavia et Clarke allait rester près de la grotte et le reste de la troupe allait faire un campement un peu plus loin dans la forêt pour faire diversion et faire sortir la bête de son antre pour que les filles puissent aller chercher Lexa à l'intérieur.

Clarke se retourna vers ses guerriers "Etes-vous prêt à servir votre Heda aujourd'hui ?"

La réponse des Trikru ne se fit pas attendre, tous criaient fort leurs approbations.

-Au prix de votre vie s'il le fallait ? Et là encore tous les soldats sans exception approuvèrent.

-Il est temps alors.

Le groupe se sépara en espérant quand même que ce ne serais pas leurs dernières batailles.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la bête sorte de sa tanière et cours vers se quelle croyait être son prochain repas. Clarke se précipita sans réfléchir dans la grotte, ses pas ne semblais même plus toucher le sol tellement qu'elle était rapide.

Elle remarqua dans la faible lueur du jour qui éclairait l'intérieur de la grotte, la forme de Lexa appuyer dans un coin, elle était maintenant inconsciente, et pour le peu que Clarke pouvait voir, le commandant semblais avoir des ecchymoses sur tout le corps et de nombreuses plaies ouvertes à de différents stades de cicatrisation, c'était vraiment dur à regarder sans détourner les yeux. Elle se pencha sur le corps meurtri.

-Lexa, tu m'entends ? Pas de réponse mais un sifflement en guise de respiration.

-On faisait mieux de la sortir de là, avant que la chose qui lui a fait cela ne revienne et nous le fasse à notre tour, et je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec cette démarche.

-Aide moi à la portée, tu prends les jambes et moi les bras.

-Clarke c'est le commandant, je ne peux pas la portée comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de respecter le protocole et de tout façon elle est inconsciente donc elle ne le sera pas, aller dépêche-toi !

Elles sortirent de la grotte aussi vite que le poids de Lexa pouvait les ralentirent, elles ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la forêt où le reste du groupe les attendais, s'ils avaient été choqués par la manière dont était traitée leurs Heda, ils ne le montrèrent pas.

Avant de partir, ils prirent le temps de construire un brancard assez solide pour pouvoir portée Lexa, le chemin du retour fut plus long que celui de l'allée car il avait dû faire de nombreuses poses pour pouvoir donner un minimum de soin à Lexa, son état ne devait surtout pas s'aggraver en conséquence de quoi Clarke lui donnait des feuilles pour ses plaies ou bien de l'eau pour sa fièvre, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grands choses.

Voilà ce qui rassura tout le monde quand le mur de Ton DC fut enfin visible.


	15. changement de dernière minute

Clarke était soulagé les plaies sanglantes de Lexa s'étaient maintenant transformer lignes blanchâtres qui elles ne disparaîtrait jamais même avec temps.

Elle avait retrouvée assez de force pour assister aux réunions et à ce balader dans le camp juste au plaisir bien que Clarke savait que si elle ne la forçait pas les trois quarts elle resterais dans leurs tente à regarder le ventre de Clarke qui avait maintenant la taille d'un ballon, elle ne pourrait plus le cacher, elle venait de rentrée dans son cinquième mois de grossesse, plus aucune tenues ne pouvait la dissimuler au grand bonheur de Lexa qui ne comprenait pas que Clarke veuille cacher son ventre pour le simple fait de ne pas être mis à l'écart des taches à cause de son bébé.

Cela faisait un mois que Clarke était de retour chez elle à Ton DC bien qu'elle aurait préférée Polis, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de la navette des cent et en parlant de cela maintenant qu'elle s'était éloignée elle devrait retourner au camp pour redevenir leur leader et ainsi pouvoir régler les problèmes « avenir » et éviter toute guerre possible avec les Grounders.

Quand elle en avait parler avec Lexa, on peut dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimer le fait de voir sa copine et son bébé s'éloigner d'elle même si le camp n'était pas aussi loin que ça.

Elles avaient discuté des heures et Clarke ne cessait de nier tous les arguments lancés par Lexa pour l'empêcher de partir, elle finit tout de même par la laisser partir quand Clarke lui proposa de prendre deux gardes du corps, elle choisit donc Rider et Indra, étonnamment cette dernière était étonnamment fière d'avoir à protéger l'enfant à naître de son Heda.

Clarke se rappelait de la scène et en rit encore rien qu'à y penser, c'était il y a deux jours :

-Indra vous irez avec Rider escorter Clarke de retour à son camp et vous la protégerais au prix de votre vie s'il le faut.

-Sha Heda, je donnerais ma vie pour votre progéniture.

Lexa la regarda mal et Indra se corrigea d'elle-même.

-...Et Skai-Prisa aussi sans aucun doute possible.

Clarke s'était retenu de rire à ce moment-là mais maintenant elle ne pouvait s'en retenir.

Le lendemain, elle ne réveilla pas Lexa elle voulait éviter les aurevoirs larmoyants, surtout que la dernière fois que-elle se sont dit aurevoir dans la même heure, elles ont conçu leur bébé, se serait bête de retarder le départ.

Une fois sur sa jument Clarke entendu son nom être rugis derrière elle, elle poussa son cheval au trot pour s'en éloigner mais juste au moment de passer l'orée du bois elle se ravisa, sauta de son cheval et couru vers Lexa, comment avait-elle put penser qu'elle pourrait partir sans la revoir au moins une dernière fois, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Comment à tu pus seulement croire que tu pouvais partir sans te retourner.

-Je ne sais pas je suis vraiment idiote...hein ?!

-Oui tu es idiote mais tu es mon idiote.

Clarke eu sa prise de conscience. Elle se resserra dans les bras de Lexa.

-Je ne veux pas être séparée de toi, plus jamais, c'est trop dur.

-Tu le dois pour ton peuple.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme qui m'a retenu des heures pour m'empêcher de partir.

-Je me suis rappeler que tu devais aussi montrer à ton peuple toute la sagesse et la détermination que moi je sais déjà que tu possèdes et je ne veux pas te retenir de faire tes propres choix malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

-Oui mais malgré toute cela je n'ai pas la détermination pour te quitter.

Clarke se mit à pleurer, quelque chose que Lexa ne pouvait pas supporter de voir, cela la brisait.

-Clarke tu sais quoi, je vais venir avec toi !

-Et ton camp tu ne peux pas les laisser sans chef ?

-Je ne suis pas ici toute l'année, je vais dire à Indra de rester finalement et on va prendre Lincoln, il sera sûrement heureux de revoir Octavia elle est partie il y a bientôt une semaine.

-D'accord, donc tu restes avec moi ?

-Toujours.

Après toutes les manœuvres de dernières minutes accomplies, ils se mirent en marche.

Lexa était monter sur le cheval de Clarke, elle tendit son bras à cette dernière pour lui faire signe de monter devant elle, ce que Clarke ne refusa pas évidemment, une fois installée, Lexa passa ces bras autour de Clarke pour pouvoir tenir les rênes et câliner Clarke par la même occasion.

Ils se mirent en routes vers le camp des cent suivi de Lincoln mais aucun d'eux ne savais ce qui allait les attendent arrivées là-bas.


	16. vue sur la navette

Elle s'était endormie à la moitié du chemin bercée par le lent balancement du cheval et par les allers-retours de la main de Lexa sur son ventre, elle avait été réveiller par l'arrêt brutal de leur convoi.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Viens, lui dit Lexa

Une fois elle-même descendu du cheval, elle aida Clarke et la conduit dans le bois épais qui entourais la navette.

-Tu sais toujours grimper princesse ? Demanda le commandant avec un sourire.

-Toujours, pourquoi ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et elle commença son ascension sur un chêne robuste, elle finit par s'installer sur une des branches du milieu de l'arbre, c'était à au moins à 15 mètres du sol.

Clarke commença à grimper en espérant vraiment ne pas avoir perdu cette capacité.

Une fois à côté de Lexa, elle regarda dans la direction où cette dernière fixait son regard, on pouvait voir le camp des cent qui avait bien commencer à bien se développer, une grande muraille avait été construire tout le long du camp pour être refermée par la navette elle-même et des gardes armés gardais l'entrée. Clarke remarqua quelque chose de bizarre.

-C'est étrange le camp semble être plus en mode défense que survie.

Lexa acquiesça mais ce n'est pas cela qui la préoccupais.

-Dit moi tu vois Bellamy ou Octavia ?

-Non, ils sont sûrement à la chasse.

-Cela m'étonnerais Bellamy est idiot mais il ne laisserait pas le camp sans autorité juste pour une simple partie de chasse, attend tu pourrais essayer de les compter ?

-Si tu veux...

Elle avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois mais elle tomba au nombre de 96 personnes.

-Ils sont 96.

-C'est bien ce que je redoutais, au total à ce que tu m'as racontée vous étiez normalement 100 mais plus Bellamy cela fait 101 donc...

-S'il manque cinq personnes cela ne peut être que Bellamy, Octavia moi et ils en manquent toujours deux.

-Qui te semble absent dans le camp ? Demanda Lexa.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être Wells et...Finn ! S'exclama Clarke.

-Ils ne partiraient pas qu'avec eux donc ils ne sont plus aux commandements.

Et comme pour souligner ce qu'elle venait de dire un groupe de 7 personnes sortit de la navette en tirant derrière Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, Wells et ... Raven !!!

Mince Clarke avait complètement oublié que Raven allait arriver !

Ils étaient tous attachés par des cordes faites en ceintures de sécurité du vaisseau.

Qu'allait-il leurs arrivés et qui commandait le camp maintenant ?


	17. désespoir

La panique envahit Clarke et elle serait sûrement tombée de l'arbre si Lexa ne l'avais ne l'avais pas rattrapée au dernier moment, le visage de la blonde se retrouva enterrée dans la silhouette de la brune.

-Comment ai-je pus oubliée qu'elle devait arrivée, comment j'ai pu les laissez ici seuls, je ne suis pas un leader, je ne suis rien du tout.

-STOP, tu arrêtes de te fustiger de la sorte, tu es un super leader, tu prends soin de ton peuple au prix de ton âme s'il le faut tu l'as démontré par le passé, tu prends soin des tiens avant de penser à toi.

Je ne pense pas que un jour un dirigeant ou même un simple personne à un jour vécu ce que toi et moi, ce que nous vivons ensemble, personne ne peut plus rien connaître à l'avance nous ne pouvons que supposer ce qui risque de se produire, donc maintenant nous allons descendre de cet arbre, sauver tes amis et les ramener chez nous. On verra la suite plus tard. Ne te dénigre pas toute seule Clarke, tu fais plus et mieux que moi-même je ne pourrais faire, tu as déjà fait face à pire donc fais face maintenant ne tombe pas quand les tiens ont besoin de toi.

Clarke agita la tête d'abord émue par les paroles de Lexa, si elle lui faisait confiance, elle devait se faire confiance elle-même ou du moins ne pas toujours craindre ses instincts.

-Tu as raison, allons les sauver.

Elles descendirent de l'arbre, Lexa rattrapa Clarke qui sans elle aurait fini les fesses par terre.

-La maladresse est naturelle où tu la travaillée

-T'es vraiment drôle, elle lui prit la main et la tira, aller suivons les, on les récupère et on court.

-Bon plan simple mais rapide, et s'ils nous suivent ?

-Je connais une planque au cas où, elle est sur le chemin, espérant que personne ne la connaisse pour le moment.

Elles se mirent en route, mais Clarke avait une petite idée de vers où ils se dirigeait en espérant fortement se tromper, pour le bien de tout le monde, malheureusement, ils se dirigeait bien vers l'endroit où ils avaient tenté de pendre Murphy, dans un temps pas si loin que cela.

Les suiveurs de Murphy poussaient leurs victimes près des nœuds déjà près, pourquoi voulaient-ils les tuer, leurs crimes était ils de vouloir la paix, elle n'espère pas sinon les 100 était plus idiots que jamais de parfaits adolescents, des enfants, ou alors c'était elle qui était devenue adulte ?


	18. reprendre le contrôle

Murphy se tenait devant ses prisonniers, ils dégageaient une sorte de mégalomanie et d'assurance malsaine qui semblait déteindre sur tout le groupe d'ado.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons prendre la vie de ces traîtres à leurs familles, ces personnes ont communiquer avec l'ennemie à l'insu de leurs peuples, ils ont comploté contre nous, voilà pourquoi nous allons les pendent.

Clarke voulut se ruer hors de sa cachette pour aller taper son ancien ami/ennemi dans un univers parallèle qui a été éliminer par un bébé magique qui n'est pas encore venu au monde (c'est vrai que dit comme cela ça paraît vraiment dingue...), mais heureusement Lexa la retint avant qu'elle ne fasse voler en morceaux leurs couvertures dans les buissons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais on ne peut pas les laisser se faire tuer, soufflât Clarke

-Je le sais mais c'est quoi ton plan les gronder en leurs disant que ce qu'ils font est pas bien puis les envoyer dans leurs chambres, je sais que tu es douée avec les grands discours mais là....

-Tu as raison ! S'exclama Clarke et avant que Lexa ne pus même penser à la retenir la blonde était déjà très loin.

-PrimeHeda donner moi la force de la supporter plus longtemps, s'il vous plaît.

Elle suivit Clarke en restant légèrement en arrière, cette dernière savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire mais elle espérait vraiment que son côté Wanheda allait rester à l'intérieur et qu'elle ne trancherait aucune gorge.

Elles se glissa discrètement dans la foule en faisant passer son sac de fournitures initialement dans son dos vers son ventre pour cacher ses 4 mois de grossesses.

Elle fut rapidement repérée a cause de son style Grounders, plus discret en forêt qu'au milieu d'un groupe d'Arkiens.

-Regarder c'est Clarke, cria Bellamy, elle va vous montrer que les gens en dehors de ses murs ne sont pas des monstres ce ne sont pas eux qui ont blessés Jasper.

Clarke monta sur la sorte d'estrade bizarre avec ses amis et Murphy.

-Alors merci de ta confiance Bell mais deux questions, comment en êtes-vous arrivé là et qu'est-il arrivé à Jasper ?

Le garçon ne tarda pas à lui répondre avec son sarcasme habituellement réservé à Octavia :

-D'abord, salut Wanheda, j'espère que tu vas bien moi comme tu le vois pas fort, nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation délicate car pendant que j'étais partis à la chasse avec quelques de nos amis Arkiens, une autre équipe formé de Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Fox et Atom ont décidé de faire cavaliers seuls et de partir visité les lieux, ils ont comme je le dirais merdés et sont passés sur le terrain des Grounders que j'avais fait très attention de ne pas franchir, merci commandant et en revenant on a du allez chercher Jasper qui s'était pris une lance et tu connais la suite malheureusement.

-Comment il va maintenant.

-Raven et Octavia se sont occupé de lui avec la technique des algues du lac.

-D'accord je passerais derrière au cas où, mais revenons à toi Murp....

Clarke se disais bien que Murphy avait été drôlement calme pendant leurs discussions se qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop, en se retournant elle comprit pourquoi, il avait été coincé avec l'épée de Lex sous la gorge.

-Tu fais quoi Lex je dois lui parler normalement.

-Il n'avait pas l'air assez coopératif je l'aide à ouvrir son esprit ! Sarcasme-elle

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera la seule chose que tu lui ouvriras, non.

Murphy commença à gesticuler de peur, mais il était serré pas les muscles de Lexa, aussi forts qu'un anaconda.

-T'inquiète Murphy, si tu te calme tout ira bien pour toi aussi non je la laisse disperser tes intestins sur cette bande de mioches.

Tous les 100 reculèrent, c'était l'heure du discours d'adulte.

-Oui vous êtes une bande de mioches, d'enfants ou même des idiots, je vais vous poser des questions et je veux des réponses maintenant ! Toi le rouquin !

-Moi ? Balbutiât-il

-Oui toi, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêché cette équipe de partir ?

-Parce que l'on voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait dehors Bellamy ne laissait que les chasseurs sortir du camp, on n'est pas venu sur Terre pour être de nouveaux des prisonniers.

-NE VOUS ETES VOUS PAS DIT QUE C'ETAIT POUR VOTRE SECURITE !!!

-Alerte Wanheda chuchotèrent en même temps Bellamy et Lexa.


	19. rétablir l'ordre

-Que s'est-il passé dans vos petites têtes d'enfants, vous ne connaissez pas cette planète vous auriez pu vous faire attaquer par un faucheur ou manger par un Pauna, dans le meilleur des cas vous auriez attaqué une panthère aussi bête que vous semblez l'être.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, tu es sur terre depuis aussi longtemps que nous, tu sembles en connaître beaucoup ?! Cria un garçon plus jeune qu'elle.

Clarke n'avait pas prévu que cette question puisse être poser, et en prenant du recul elle aurait dut y penser. Maintenant elle n'avait plus de choix autre que de dire une sorte de vérité proche de la vraie version.

-J'ai été parler avec le commandant, dit-elle en pointant Lexa du menton, pour nous présenter et dire que nous ne causerons pas de problème pour son peuple.

-Et si nous ne voulons pas nous abaissez devant ces sauvages.

La réponse à cette question fut le grognement de Lexa, et les menaces de Clarke :

-Si vous tentez de les toucher vous allez mourir car nous sommes seulement une centaine et eux sont des milliers, ils connaissent cette planète car c'est la leur et que nous sommes les envahisseurs, pas l'inverse. Je les vus se battre et ils sont mortels, vous n'avez aucunes chances de nous vaincre.

Sa bêtise lui sauta au visage au moment même où elle la dit, elle s'était déclarée elle-même comme un Grounder., tous les 100 l'avait entendu. Murphy profita pour rajouter sa sauce.

-Tu te considères comme un des leurs, vous voyez on ne peut pas leurs faire confiance, ils l'on endoctriner, ils lui ont laver le cerveau, ils vont nous le faire aussi.

Lexa nus pas le temps de couper la gorge de Murphy que ce dernier avait reçu une balle entre les yeux.

Pov Wells (exceptionnellement)

Clarke avait débarqué en force avec une grande brune derrière elle, elle marchait d'un même pas comme si elle était connectée, je vis Clarke replacer sa sacoche sur son ventre pour cacher son ventre gonflé, il avait drôlement poussé en juste 1 mois, je la surprise aussi à piquer l'arme de Bellamy qu'un des garçons de Murphy avait récupérer, le mec ne la même pas remarque, quel imbécile.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et discuta avec Bellamy j'étais retrancher trop loin de la scène pour entendre quoi que ce soit mais vu la tête que tirais Clarke, Bellamy devait lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passer depuis son départ, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureuse des nouvelles, c'est vrai que Murphy avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi en son absence.

D'un coup Murphy couru jusqu'à Clarke, je m'apprêtais à aller la secourir ou du moins essayer mais heureusement la brune qui avait accompagner Clarke le retint et immobilisa avec une des épées qui ornait son armure, comment peut-elle tenir debout, pendant que j'y pense je remarque aussi que Clarke est chargée d'armes, il y a une épée ou plutôt une sorte de sabre dans son dos comme la brune, elle avait aussi un poignard sur chaque cuisse et la poignée d'un autre couteau dépassait de sa botte droite, elle avait vraiment l'air sauvage, elle ressemblait à un Grounder.

Ma pensée a été confirmée pendant le discours de cette dernière, elle c'était désignée comme une des leurs après avoir présenté la brune, qui était le commandant, c'était donc elle qui avait réussi à prendre le cœur de Clarke, elle avait de la chance, au moins je suis sûr qu'elle n'ira pas traîner avec ce Finn je ne l'aime pas beaucoup il est trop tête brûlée, je me demande si ce qu'est devenue Clarke.

J'ai eu bien vite ma réponse car pendant que je rêvassait, Murphy avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise du Commandant et avant que quelqu'un ne respire une nouvelle fois Clarke avait déjà dégainée l'arme et avait décochée une balle dans la tête de Murphy elle n'avait même pas trembler, son regard avait gardé sa droiture ainsi que sa posture rigide, comme si tuer était devenue chose courante pour elle, non ce n'était pas la Clarke qu'il connaissait et en regardant la réaction de Bellamy il comprit que ce n'était pas Clarke, c'était son sorte de double maléfique je ne me souviens plus de son nom bizarre.


	20. un peu de douceur dans tous ce sang

Pov Clarke (retour à la normale)

Clarke se retourne vers la foule effrayer à ses pieds :

-Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous arrivera si vous sortez des rangs, retournez à vos activités, mais détruisez-moi cette muraille pitoyable, je la veux détruite avant demain au coucher du soleil.

-Elle nous protège cette muraille on ne peut pas la déconstruire sans...

La fille ne finit pas sa phrase coupée par l'arrivée du canon de Clarke sur son front.

-Finit ta phrase, elle m'intéresse ou peut-être que tu tiens à ta vie en fin de compte.

-Non, vous avez raison, cette muraille est inopérante, elle bloque le paysage en plus.

-C'est vrai ce serais dommage de s'en privée, profitez de votre temps de liberté avant que le reste de l'arche n'arrive et que les adultes ne vous commandent de nouveau.

Elle se retourne et repars vers la navette, elle comptait bien la transformer en sorte d'équivalent à la tente du commandant, le lieu où elle dirigerait, elle ou Bellamy, elle devrait aussi vérifier l'état de santé de Jasper, mais elle fut de nouveau arrêtée dans ses réflexions par un adolescent farouche avec sa vie.

-Que me voulez-vous encore vous avez envie de mourir ?

-Non, mais nous voudrions vous posez des questions sur la nouvelle politique, nous avons élus pendant votre absence des personnes pour aider le dirigeant dans ses taches.

-Comme un conseil.

-C'est cela mais vous devez encore les rencontrer et décider de toutes les nouvelles procédures dans le camp et les accords avec les ennemies...euh je veux dire les nouveaux amis de notre peuple.

-Je les verrais dans une heure dans la salle de réunions qui sera dans le rez de chausser de la navette et je reconvertis les deux autres étages en infirmerie pour les blesses, j'en parlerais plus tard, j'ai besoin d'une tente pour moi.

-Très bien et où devons-nous faire séjourner le commandant ?

-Elle sera dans ma tente, ne poser aucune question vous en saurez plus en temps voulus.

Le garçon se retournas et dans son sillage Clarke vit Lexa qui lui montra la navette du menton, elle allait devoir parler.

Pendant son voyage dans le camp Clarke remarque les visages de peur pure sur les visages des 100, elle ne voulait pas devoir prendre le pouvoir de cette manière elle préfèrerait le prendre comme avant par la peur de l'ennemie au lieu de la peur du dirigeant donc elle mais la première solution ne semble plus être de rigueur et heureusement pour Lexa et son peuple les 100 semble être encore plus dingue que dans le passé.

Elle arrive dans la navette mais elle se fait plaquer contre le mur. L'étreinte était trop brutale pour être sentimentale.

-Lexa qu'est ce qui te prends, tu es devenue folle, tu sers trop !

-Wanheda, tu vas trop loin, ce ne sont que des gosses, la menaça-t-elle sauvagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, tu penses que Wanheda est un personnage ou quoi, c'est Clarke et ça l'a toujours été.

Lexa relâcha ses mains des bras de Clarke, cette dernière alla s'installer sur un des hamacs, une fois assise, elle la regarda en quête de réponse à son élan de force envers elle.

-Je pensait que tu avais perdu la tête trop tentée par ton côté violent.

-Tu penses que je deviens une autre personne quand je suis au pouvoir et en colère, oh Lexa...

Elle invita Lexa à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, une fois fait elle balança ses propres jambes sur celle de sa copine.

-Croit moi je suis toujours la même personne quand je t'embrasse que quand je dirige cette bande d'ados, je dois juste être plus ferme comme quand tu es le commandant.

-Oui, sûrement c'est vrai que dans un autre temps, j'ai poussée quelqu'un du balcon de la salle du trône à Polis juste parce qu'il avait dit qu'il faudrait que je te tue pour montrer mon pouvoir.

Clarke se rapprocha du commandant.

-Oui, j'en avais entendu parler, et Luna aussi, son ambassadeur à dût lui rapporter ton geste car quelques jours ensuite elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour connaître notre relation assez compliquer à l'époque.

-Tu te souviens on se tournais autour comme des lions en cage, et quand on faisait un pas l'une vers l'autre on en faisait deux en arrière par la suite.

-J'ai bien fait d'aller te dire que je partais par la suite, dans un sens du moins, si je n'étais pas aller te voir tu aurais pu être vivante par la suite.

-Oui mais il ne serait pas là, elle désigna sa bosse visible sans son sac pour la dissimuler.

-La vie a vraiment des plans très farfelue parfois.

-Tu la dis, tu n'as pas une réunion de prévu ?

-Si mais c'est dans une demi-heure et la pièce restera vide tant que j'y serais.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr...

-Ils ont trop peur de moi, mais sa passera tant que je ne tue personne d'autre.

-Si on peut en profiter...

Je ne décrirais pas la suite mais la demi-heure passa trop vite au goût de Clarke.


	21. questions de politique

Clarke une fois de nouveau prompte à recevoir les soi-disant ambassadeurs de chaque parti de son camp, s'installa à la table qui venait juste d'arriver de Ton DC grâce à Lincoln, le pauvre avait faillir faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Octavia lui avait racontée sa mésaventure durant son absence.

Une fois assise dans la sorte de trône, bon c'était plutôt une grande chaise en bout de table rien de comparable au trône du commandant, elle remarqua Lexa debout à côté d'elle.

-Tu comptes rester debout encore longtemps comme ça ?

Lexa fronça le nez au ton comique dans la voix de Clarke.

-Je ne vais pas m'asseoir à côté de toi, c'est ton peuple et non le mien, je ne peux pas m'imposer.

Clarke éclata de rire ce qui renforça sa copine dans son comportement amer.

-Si ça te fait rire, je suis contente pour toi mais je ne vais pas m'imposer.

Elle commença à partir mais fut rattrapé par la taille.

-Non, pars pas je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir avec eux, on est pas à Polis avec des gens assez intelligents pour comprendre ce qui est le mieux pour leurs peuples, ici ce ne sont que des enfants qui ne savent que profiter de leur nouvelle liberté en s'amusant sans réflexions sur le après de leurs actions, la preuve si on était pas arrivées à temps Murphy aurait fait pendre tous ceux qui n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir avec eux.

-Arrête de te dénigrer, tu as déjà réussi à les sauver une fois tu peux largement le refaire.

-Je l'ai fait en temps de guerre face à la montagne.

-Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir Clarke mais, on est toujours en temps de guerre, à Ton DC ils savent que vous n'êtes pas un danger sous ton commandement mais dans les autres clans, ils n'en savent rien.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris il faut retourner à Polis pour tout mettre en place et voir pour trouver un nouveau traité.

-Ou vous réinstaurer dans la coalition...

-Pour redevenir le 13° clans, tu crois que c'est possible aussi tôt on est sur Terre que depuis environs 1 mois ce n'est pas grand-chose pour décider de nous instaurer à Polis.

-C'est vrai mais après un temps de paix assez long et quelques transactions commerciale fructueuse pour les deux camps on pourras alors demander à vous incorporer à la coalition en tant que 14° clan, la montagne a été accepter il y a 5 ans.

-Tu n'as pas chaumer pendant mon absence, je n'ai plus rien à faire à part de la politique maintenant

-Au pire si tu t'ennuies trop tu pourrais rester avec moi...

-Sûrement que je ferais ça mais pour le moment c'est toi qui restes avec moi commandant, j'ai plein de choses que tu devrais savoir dans mon discours.

Les chaises de la salle se remplir peu à peu, et quand elles furent toutes remplient l'heure était venue de parler pour Clarke, ils n'y avaient que des regards méfiants qui n'attendais que de trouver une faiblesse à exploiter, ce qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser passer elle devait avoir le pouvoir et au début elle comptait devenir intransigeante pour pouvoir le garder.

Lexa lui serra la main sous la table pour lui donner le courage de commencer son discours ou du moins le courage de commencer à parler sans babiller comme un bébé de quatre ans.

-Nous sommes ici pour que j'informe que je reprends le contrôle de ce camp et que quand le reste de l'arche descendra sur Terre, je deviendrais l'ambassadeur à Polis, j'y discuterais les problèmes que notre peuple pourrait avoir causer en débarquant sur Terre avec le reste des peuples.

-Ils y a approximativement combien de Grounders sur Terre ? Demanda un jeune garçon qui visiblement ne semblais pas à l'aise de devoir directement parler à Lexa, ils doivent tous ce demander comment elle fait pour être aussi bien avec elle à moins de trois mètres d'elle.

Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître la question tomba quelques secondes plus tard, posée par une fille qui ne semblais pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

-Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses et vous semblez être très à l'aise à proximité de ces sauvages ?


	22. la route de Polis

Les jours étaient passées rapidement après cette discussion. Clarke avait décidé d'attendre pour leur départ pour Polis car Lexa était encore faible de sa récente altercation avec le Pauna mais maintenant que son état était assez bon pour le voyage de six heures au lieu de celui de une journée complète, puisqu'un détour près du mont Weather est maintenant pensable sans la possibilité de se faire tuer par le brouillard.

Le chemin avait été calme hormis toutes les questions des guerriers qui les accompagnaient sur la vie de Clarke dans l'espace. Qui aurait pu penser que les Grounders était aussi friands de détails sur l'espace. La blonde était très contente de pouvoir les aider à mieux comprendre son peuple, elle avait ris à la remarque d'une jeune seconde qui avait clamer que elle se serait jeter elle-même dans l'espace sur le coup de la claustrophobie, tous les guerriers avaient été d'accord avec elle, mais Clarke avait ensuite répondu que ayant vécu depuis sa propre naissance dans l'arche elle n'avait jamais penser pouvoir profiter d'autant d'espace telle que eux connaissait sur la Terre mais que maintenant que elle connaît ce sentiment elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais retourner dans cette boite.

En début d'après-midi les portes de Polis avait étés visibles mais très loin presque au niveau de l'horizon donc la route était loin d'être finie.

Lexa appela à une pause pour se reposer et pouvoir faire bonne figure pour l'arrivée du commandant de retour dans sa ville après avoir affrontée les étrangers venus du ciel.

La pause avait été utilisé à rien d'autre que du repos, tous les guerriers grignotaient le reste de leurs provisions en préparant leurs récits pour leurs familles une fois revenu dans leur ville natale, Clarke quant à elle à taper une mini-sieste à même le sol, la tête sur les genoux de sa brune qui elle était assise contre un arbre et frottait des cercles sur le ventre bombé de sa blonde.

L'heure passa beaucoup trop vite pour tout le monde, Clarke se dirigea vers son cheval impatiente de retrouver son lit pour finir son sommeil mais Lexa l'entraînait déjà vers le sien.

-Tu vas finir la route avec le mien, je veux que tu rentres dans Polis avec moi cette fois, dans de meilleures conditions que la première fois.

-C'est vrai que la dernière fois Roan m'avait accrochée derrière son cheval avec la tête sous un sac donc faire mieux est assez simple, ne penses-tu pas ?

-Pour ma défense, il avait pour ordre de ne pas te blesser, enfin si tu le n'attaquais pas en retour, je ne pensais pas qu'en l'espace de trois mois tu allais te transformer en parfais Grounder, d'ailleurs comment survivais-tu sans ton peuple ?

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

-Non, je sais juste que tu es resté seule tout ce temps.

-C'est vrai, mais pas complètement, je suis resté seule le premier mois, je ne faisais que dormir chassez et manger mais mon plan était de m'éloigner le plus possible de tout ce que je connaissais donc je marcher toujours sans même penser où j'allais mais un jour je me suis retrouver entourer de neige.

Elle sentit sa compagne se raidir dans son dos.

-Oui j'étais sur le territoire Azgeda, je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là mais je l'ai découvert en m'approchant d'un village, là-bas tout le monde était habiller de blanc et avait des cicatrices sur le visage, il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour comprendre que je devais partir, parce que j'en savait beaucoup trop sur toi et si on me reconnaissait je risquerais ma vie. Donc j'ai fui et par je ne sais qu'elle moyens j'ai réussis à éviter les patrouilles à la frontière.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, continue ...

Clarke était vraiment ému de l'attention que portait Lexa à son histoire.

-Je me suis rendu dans un village Trikru nommé Bow qui n'était pas très loin de tout le monde mais assez isolé pour moi, j'y suis rester le reste du premier mois et presque tout le deuxième, je suis resté chez une dame nommée Sabbia, elle m'a appris votre médecine et à combattre pas aussi bien qu'elle l'a pu en si peu de temps mais assez pour que quand Roan m'a attrapé il est passé à deux doigts de finir noyer.

-Faudra tester cela quand l'enfant sera né, je veux voir ton niveau.

-Si tu veux mais j'ai perdu du niveau depuis tout le temps où j'ai été confinée dans ma chambre dans Polis et pendant la grossesse. Bon juste pour dire que je me suis améliorée autant que je le pouvais et un jour tes gardes sont passés pour faire une fouille donc je suis partis et je me suis retrouver seule donc je chassais pour manger et quand j'avais une assez grosse prise j'allais l'échanger contre du matériel, la plupart du temps je tuais des panthères ou des loups.

-QUOI !!! Tu es inconsciente tu voulais te faire tuer, des panthères et des loups....

-T'inquiète au pire j'avais quelques cicatrices.

-Tu es inconsciente, je risque de ne plus te laisser sortir de la tour maintenant.

-Tu rêves je connais pleins de passages pour sortir maintenant de toute façon !

-Clarke, tu es au courant que j'ai grandis dans cette tour donc je la connais par cœur.

-On verra mon amour. On est enfin arrivés.

Elles pouvaient enfin voir les portes de leur maison s'ouvrirent vers un avenir plus brillant et enfin pouvoir oublier l'ancien.


	23. face au meutrier

Clarke redécouvrait Polis, sa maison, son refuge. Du haut du cheval elle pouvait voir les visages de la population se changer de leurs réjouissements pour le retour de leur commandant, à une perplexité pour sa venue bien que prémédité, les gens s'inclinaient devant elle, tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la tour, le symbole de son retour.

Une fois les chevaux rangés au calme dans leurs stalles le temps était venu d'affronter les ambassadeurs tant redouter et le pire de tous le fleimkipa (gardiens des flammes), Titus. Clarke ne savait pas de quoi elle avait le plus peur qu'il lui saute dessus ou qu'elle lui saute dessus, les deux possibilités sont aussi probables l'une que l'autre.

Tous les étages avaient été montés et les portes de la salle du trône franchie mais n'était pas le même temps, donc Clarke n'avait pas de place pour elle, elle se sentait tous d'un coup comme une envahisseuse dans sa propre maison, elle hésita à se rapprocher de la brune qui avait le pouvoir ici sous tous les yeux des ambassadeurs.

Comprenant son malaise Lexa invita Clarke à venir près d'elle, mais au dernier moment elle lui attrapa le bras et la conduit sur ses propres genoux. La réunion commençât.

La tête que tirait Titus valais vraiment tout l'or du monde, on pourrait croire que ses yeux allaient se faire écraser par ses sourcils tellement ils étaient froncés.

Une fois que Clarke avait fini de se réjouir de la colère qu'elle provoquait dans la tête du conseillé, elle se concentra sur le discours de son amant.

-C'est pour cela que mon enfant à naître est aussi développé par rapport à sa récente conception, les temps sont assez incertains pour un enfant trop jeune, je compte bien garder la mère et l'enfant près de moi.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Titus du coin du l'œil.

Clarke avait dû être dans ses petits nuages de vengeance plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pensée, elle avait manqué une grande partie du discours, mais elle le connaissait déjà de toute manières.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant fixés vers elle.

-Dis quelque chose, lui glissa Lexa

-Tous ce que vous a dit votre Heda est vrai, je ne suis arrivée sur vos terres que depuis moins d'une moins mais depuis quelques jours je ne cesse de m'apercevoir que je connaissais des choses que je n'avais jamais apprise.

Titus parla de sa voix irritante pour la première fois et Clarke s'en serrais bien passée.

-Que savez-vous précisément ?

Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faciliter la tâche.

-Tous d'abord je ne sais comment mais je comprends et parle couramment votre langage que je n'avais jamais entendus mais aussi beaucoup de choses sur votre passé comme vos religions, sur vos commandants et cela depuis le début et toutes vos guerres.

-Prouvez le !

Titus semblait être sur la défensive.

Lexa cria toute sa rage refoulée sur lui :

-Elle n'a pas à ce prouvez, je la crois.

-Non, laisse je vais me prouvez auprès de vous, faites vos tests.

Titus avait le même regard que si on lui avait donné l'autorisation de torturer Clarke, ce qui lui donna un léger frisson, Lexa compris tout de suite pourquoi elle frissonnait elle l'a serré vers elle de plus en plus tout le temps des tests.

Ces derniers n'avaient rien de compliqués quand on connaissait toutes les réponses, ce n'était que des questions sur leurs passés et bien-sûr le tout en Trigedasleng.

Au tout début Titus avait la foi dans sa version de l'histoire celle où la fille mentait et que son commandant retournait dans sa solitude où il pourrait facilement la contrôler. Mais au fur et à mesure des bonnes réponses que Clarke déversait telle une source infinie il fut forcé de déclarer :

-Cette jeune fille dit vrai, je pense qu'elle porte en elle l'esprit du bekka premheda autant sinon plus que Heda.

Tous les ambassadeurs était bouche-bée.

Clarke descendit des genoux de Lexa et lui demanda à voix basse si elle pouvait disposer pour se reposer.

Quel bonheur quand elle arriva dans la chambre de Lexa, qui bien évidemment était maintenant la sienne, elle ne retournerait pas dans l'ancienne, trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Aller un bain et coucher, Lexa arriva quand la blonde dormait déjà, elle se glissa dans son flan et comme un aimant Clarke se nichant dans le côté de Lexa, elle ne pouvait pas la quitter même inconsciente.

L'avenir allait être plus brillant, ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai.


	24. presque de la magie

Les mois avaient défilé rapidement, Clarke ne pouvait plus sortir de sa chambre tant elle avait gonflé et ses hormones la rendait facilement électrique ou du moins plus que d'habitude.

Avec Lexa, elles avaient pensé la faire passer pour une personne douce et sans dangers pour essayer de ne pas paraître trop dangereux pour les autres clans mais hélas, les rares crises de nerfs que Clarke laissait paraître en public ne passait presque jamais inaperçu.

Elle en était maintenant à huit moins donc autant dire que c'est la panique pour Lexa chaque fois que Clarke hurle son nom.

Personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre cet événement était totalement inédit et pour couronner le tous les pouvoirs de l'enfant ont augmenté et en parallèle à ces rares moments où Clarke semble avoir perdus complètement les pédales, elles s'étaient mises dès son sixième mois à développer des capacités assez intéressantes telle que pouvoirs contrôler les éléments ou bien lire dans les pensées personne n'aurait imaginer une telle chose.

Quand elle avait découvert son premier pouvoir, elle avait paniqué, elle s'était mise à entendre des voix partout autour d'elle, même quand personne n'ouvrait la bouche, elle s'était crue folle. Mais un jour en pleine réunion de chefs de clans, où Lexa l'avait traîné il faut bien le préciser, une pensée sortit du lot, celle de la brune bien évidemment, elle réfléchissait au physique de son enfant à naître, tel que sa couleur des yeux ou des cheveux et en sortant du repas elle lui avait dit sans y réfléchir avant qu'elle préférerait le vert pour les yeux du bébé. Lexa avait été décontenancée de ce nouveaux changement mais à force de travaille donc de méditation carrément ennuyeuse Clarke avait rapidement contrôlée cette capacité et pouvais maintenant choisir qui entendre et quand, c'est à vous dire que quand elle à retrouver le silence dans sa propre tête, elle à crier de joie.

Mais son deuxième don fût beaucoup plus compliqué, quelques semaines après être parvenue à contrôler la télépathie. Elle se lavait tranquillement quand l'eau de son bain se mis à chauffer juste quand elle avait pensée à la façon dont l'ambassadeur du clan Sangedakru (nation du désert), cette traînée à essayer de séduire ouvertement Lexa devant elle en plus, mais Clarke fut vite calmé quand elle vit dans la tête de la brune que la seule chose qu'elle imaginais fut cette ambassadeur la tête roulant sur le sol, cela rassura la blonde en moins de deux secondes.

Après l'épisode du bain qui lui avait laissée quelques brûlures, vint pendant une réunion du conseil, un étranger qui semblais avoir pour but de demander de l'aide au commandant, ce que bien entendus Lexa lui a accorder sans délai, mais en se relevant Clarke put voir le reflet d'une lame dans sa main sous sa cape, et avant que ce dernier essaye de s'en servir une pierre du mur vint s'écraser contre sa tête, personne n'avait rien dit de peur de l'offusquer mais dans tous les cas Clarke commençait à avoir peur d'elle-même.

Ce don aussi fut contrôler par la méditation bien que toujours aussi ennuyeuse, elle était très fructueuse mais cela pris plus de temps cette fois-ci plus d'un moins entier mais cela en valait largement la peine.

A part ce genre d'étrangeté la grossesse de Clarke fut assez normale, mais le moment fatidique était arrivé au pire moment qu'il fut, l'enfant voulais naître pile quand son autre mère était partie accompagner une garnison jusqu'à Ton DC et au camp des cent qui en passant c'était bien agrandis.

Clarke avait paniqué, elle voulait Lexa avec elle pour ce moment mais au bout de trois heures de contractions les unes pires que les autres elle se décida à demander au premier domestique venu d'aller quérir Nyko.

Bien entendu quand ce dernier vit que son état avait été plus qu'avancé presque fini, il n'hésitât pas une seule seconde à la réprimander de toute la force de ses poumons mais une fois calmé, il lui dit quoi faire et avant le coucher du soleil une jolie petite fille avait vu le jour dans la tour de Polis. Elle avait les cheveux de la couleur du soleil telle que ceux de Clarke mais les yeux de Lexa et ses traits était un parfait mélange des deux, personne n'aurait pu contredire sa beauté.

Lexa revint le lendemain, autant dire qu'elle ne cessait de demander pardon à sa blonde pour son absence et pour chaque réponse Clarke soupirait en lui disant que ce n'était rien.

Le test sur le sang de leur enfant fut fait quelques jours plus tard et comme prévu l'enfant était un nightblood, mais de peur de devoir voir sa fille mourir pour accéder à ce qui est maintenant son droit de naissance, elle convaincu tous les membres du conseil de changer d'avis sur le conclave, aucun nightblood ne devrait avoir à sacrifier sa vie pour avoir à endosser un rôle dont il ne veut pas forcement, donc la décision fut prise rapidement, la fille du commandant serait prioritaire au trône, mais que si son âge le lui permet si elle est trop jeune au moment de la mort de son prédécesseur, Aden sera le commandant le temps qu'elle atteigne sa dix-septième années. Et le reste des nightblood seront toujours entraînés à Polis mais deviendront le nouveau conseil chacun pour son clan, comme cela en parallèle ils pourront faire ce que bon leurs semble que ce soit de la médecine ou même de l'agriculture.


	25. deux années écoulées

Les années étaient passées rapidement et Allia avait grandis en beauté et en caractère, elle était un parfais mélange de ses deux mères, aussi têtu que Clarke mais aussi fougueuse que Lexa, elle allait bientôt entrée dans sa quatrième année.

Le couple était fier de leur fille, elle ne cessait de vouloir apprendre plus de chose, et elle avait un bon niveau de langue que ce soit en Gonasleng (Anglais) qu'en Trigedasleng.

La vie avait tenu son cours et Lexa quelque temps après son mariage, avait décidée de passer le flambeau à Aden uniquement pour les taches politiques, pour qu'il se fasse la main mais il venait toujours demander son avis à Lexa qui le regardait de loin faire ses premiers pas entre deux courses avec Allia, parce qu'elle aussi avait appris à marcher mais surtout à courir et elle aimait à souvent disparaître en attendant que quelqu'un daigne la chercher.

Clarke elle allait au moins une fois tous les deux mois voir les cent qui ne sont plus vraiment cent car beaucoup d'entre eux ont quitter la navette pour s'installer soit à Ton DC soit carrément à Polis pour rejoindre un nouvel amour ou juste tenter de se fondre dans ce nouveau monde et y trouver sa place.

Mais maintenant plus personne ne vit dans la navette ou près de cette dernière, au début ils avaient tenté de construire autour mais les arbres et les mauvais souvenirs les en empêchait.

L'arche quant à elle est toujours en haut, le problème à put être contenus tout ce temps mais le moment du retour sur Terre est prévu pour dans quelques jours.

Clarke avait tout fait pour les retarder mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment en haut et ils méritaient malgré leurs innombrables fautes de revenir sur Terre, comme les cent avant eux.

L'arrivée arriva plus vite que prévu car un soir une boule de feu énorme sembla exploser dans le ciel et se sépara en plein de petit bout qui vinrent s'écraser un peu partout dans le paysage. La petite famille avait vu l'action de leurs balcon, Clarke tenant Allia dans ses bras et Lexa les tenant par derrière qui ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-J'espère qui ne gâcheront pas tous cette fois !

Et malgré elle Clarke ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa femme, la dernière fois que son ancien peuple était venu cela avait très mal tournée, mais heureusement pour elle le destin lui a laisser une seconde chance et elle ne la gâchera pas cette fois.

Son peuple était les Grounders quoi qu'ils arrivent et sa famille était déjà avec elle sur Terre, sa femme, sa fille, ses amies, et peut-être sa mère mais cela seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Les gens du ciel ne sont plus rien pour elle seulement un autre peuple à faire marcher droit pour éviter que ces quatre dernières années ne soient pas pour rien.

Elle comptait bien faire rentrer dans le rang le peuple de l'arche par tous les moyens.


	26. un choix fait il y a longtemps

Dès le lendemain des guerriers avait été envoyés aux quatre coins des territoires connus pour pouvoir identifier les sites de crash de l'arche et leurs survivants, mais deux parties était principalement recherchées, celle de la station alpha bien-sûr et celle de la station agricole pour prévenir de futurs dégâts mais malheureusement avec le temps en plus dans l'espace tous les emplacements ont dû changer et peut-être que tous ceux qui était vivants avant ne le seront pas forcement maintenant.

Clarke arpenta sa chambre de long en large, en attendant que Lexa revienne de sa réunion avec les chefs de clan pour expliquer la situation et que aucune panique arrive, elle n'avait elle-même pas eu le droit d'y participer car elle est considérée comme trop impliquer émotionnellement malgré tout l'énergie dépenser à dire et redire à sa femme que elle ne se voyait put comme l'une des l'heure mais toujours comme une Trikru mais Lexa était persuader que au moment venue elle se retournerais avec eux, elle sous-estimais son attachement à sa nouvelle vie.

Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi Lexa pouvait même imaginer qu'elle puisse penser les abandonner, c'est ici sur Terre qu'elle avait trouvé sa place, avec elle et sa fille qu'elle a trouvé une famille, sa famille et par la même occasion l'envie de vivre chaque matin malgré tous ses démons qui l'a hante, elle se souvient même du jour où elle avait compris cela ce ne fut pas quand elle est revenus à Polis, même pas quand elle avait retrouvé sa femme après la guerre contre le nouveau prince de Natina (nation des plaines), c'était un soir où Lexa avait décidé de patrouiller avec Octavia et Lincoln hors de Polis.

Flashback :

Le soleil était maintenant couché depuis des heures mais Clarke était toujours assis dans son lit à poffiner une esquisse qui représentait le visage lumineux de sa fille, elle l'avait commencé le veille le jour des deux ans de cette dernière, et malgré le fait que la petite dormait dans sa chambre elle pouvait redessiner les yeux fermés ce visage qu'elle connaissais sur le bout des doigts, quand un bruit vint de la chambre d'Allia. Clarke ne tarda pas à s'y aventurer pour vérifier et ou parer au moindre problème.

Quand elle entra, elle remarqua rapidement le lit défait à la va-vite et avant qu'elle ne puisse paniquer elle vit sa petite sur son balcon en train de regarder le ciel. Allia avait en plus de ses pouvoirs, une intelligence beaucoup plus pointu que les enfants de son âge, elle sait déjà différencier le bien du mal, parler distinctement, réfléchir presque comme un adolescent, mais elle en restait pas bien qu'une enfant en bas âge donc quand elle avait un problème elle venait pleurer à Clarke ou bien Lexa ( ce qui avait fait un scandale quand elle est arrivée en pleine réunion avec les ambassadeurs où elles étaient toute les deux et que, elle avait couru en pleurant sur les genoux de Lexa car elle avait fait un cauchemar), ses deux caractères se mélanges parfaitement.

Mais en voyant sa fille sur le balcon elle comprit vite que c'était là un problème beaucoup plus compliqué que les simples cauchemars d'un enfant.

-Allia que fait tu hors de ton lit, tu vas attraper froid, on entre dans la période froide.

La petite se releva et vint s'asseoir sur son lit avec sa mère.

-Désolé maman, c'est juste que je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

-Tu sais ma fille tu as hérité beaucoup de chose de mois mais certes mentir n'a jamais été une de mes meilleures qualités comme toi. Dis-moi c'est quoi le problème.

La petite blonde se glissa dans les bras de sa mère et lui chuchota comme si elle avait peur :

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes maman.

Clarke était surprise de cette déclaration inattendu.

-Pourquoi je partirais mon ange je ne bouge pas d'ici ?

-Tu m'as toujours dit dans les histoires du soir, que tu as grandis dans un grand vaisseau spatial et que un jour ton peuple viendra sur terre pour être avec nous. Mais quand ils vont venir, tu vas forcement vouloir aller avec eux c'est ta famille.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas revenir après ?

-Bah, parce que c'est des gens totalement inconnues pour nous et ils ne nous connaissent pas donc ils vont se mettre de leur côté et nous de l'autre et on aura tracé une ligne, donc il faudra que tu choisisses à ce moment-là.

-Tu sais tu me fais penser à Nomon là.

-Ah oui ??

-Un jour dans une autre vie, je me souviens que j'avais dut faire un choix presque comme celui-ci et tu sais ce que ta nomon a dit ? Elle à dit que même si on trace une ligne c'est à nous seul de choisir de quel côté de cette dernière on veut se tenir, et moi j'ai déjà fait ce choix le jour même où j'ai revu ta nomon.

-Tu vas rester avec qui ?

-Avec vous bien-sûr, c'est vrai que les Skaikru ont été mon peuple, mais c'était il y a très longtemps et depuis j'ai fait ma vie ici avec ta mère et toi et jamais et pour rien au monde je ne changerais ma vie.

-Donc tu restes.

-Bien-sûr que je reste et toi tu devrais dormir depuis deux trois heures déjà, donc vite sous la couette.

-Non, je veux attendre nomon, pour dormir !

-Tu vas l'attendre mais sous ta couette sinon, elle ne va pas être contente du tout.

Allia se glissa sous sa couette et se blottir contre Clarke. Comme prévu au bout d'un quart d'heure elle dormait déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard Lexa rentrait de sa patrouille, en ne voyant pas sa femme dans sa chambre elle vint dans celle de leur fille pour la trouver en train de se dégager du lit de la petite endormie.

Quand elle put parler normalement dans leur chambre, elle raconta tous à cette dernière qui trouvais que sa fille savait beaucoup trop de choses pour son jeune âge, mais que si l'arche se pointe plus tôt que prévu, donc le plus tard possible elle pourrait comprendre plus facilement ce qui se passait.

Fin du Flashback

Non, Clarke le savait, jamais elle ne pourrait quitter sa famille.


	27. départ secret

Quand elle vit le soleil commencer à se coucher, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait, des réunions même de guerre ne durait pas aussi longtemps.

Une fois que la nourrice était dans la chambre de Allia, Clarke se rua vers sa chambre.

Elle remarqua tous de suite que l'armure de Lexa était manquante mais le plus important était sans aucun doutes la petite feuille épinglée sur la porte avec d'autre que son poignard.

« Je suis partie, ne m'en veut pas, je reviens dans moins de trois jours avec sûrement les chefs de leur peuple, prépare la tour pour eux, et toi aussi psychologiquement, je t'aime ».

Elle avait osé ! A quoi elle pensait ?! Elle la laissait à Polis !

Heureusement pour elle ne pouvait essayer de la rattraper, Allia pleurait dans sa chambre.

Pov Lexa

La forêt semblait refléter son humeur comme le ferait un miroir, tout était calme mais en même temps tellement triste comme si chaque animal l'avait désertée.

Lexa se sentait vraiment très mal d'avoir dut laisser Clarke à Polis, une partie d'elle lui criait d'aller la rejoindre mais son cerveau lui, gardait son cœur sous emprise et la faisait avancer dans le sens inverse. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas résonner de la sorte son cœur et son cerveau sur deux lignes de tirs différentes toujours en compétition, cette façon de penser est censée appartenir au passé.

Elle savait à quelle point l'idée que Clarke la quitte pour rejoindre son peuple était idiote mais cette simple pouvait la réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et pour se calmer elle allait se caler dans le lit de leurs filles. L'image vivante de leurs amour unique mais puissant.

Personne ne se doutait de son arrivée imminente à Ton DC c'est pour cela que une fois arrivée sur les lieux le commandant ne fut pas étonné que la ville était dans le bordel le plus complet, on aurait dit qui que la ville était diriger par des enfants.

Indra ouvrit de grands yeux embarrasser quand elle remarqua la silhouette de son commandant vers l'entrée du village.

-Indra pourquoi tant de bruits ?

-Heda, depuis que les Skaikru sont descendus nous ne les avons pas approché comme promis mais eux ne cesse d'avancer comme si cette Terre leurs appartenait, les guerriers sont d'avis que nous devrions les tuer pour protégés nos villages frontaliers toujours habiter qui seront bientôt sur leurs routes, mais je ne pense pas que l'idée serais très apprécier de vous et la Queen (Clarke).

-Non vous avez raison mais je pense aussi que nous devrions faire quelques choses pour ses gens qui n'ai rien en rapport avec l'anéantissement de leurs peuples, du moins pas tant qu'ils ne posent aucun problème pour nous.

-Allons parler à l'intérieur, cette conversation risque d'ameuter plus de personnes que désirées.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la tente de commandement et croyant que c'était Clarke qui revenait, Sonya couru droit vers l'emplacement des deux leaders, elle se stoppa néanmoins en comprenant son erreur et salua Lexa.

-Commandant je suis désolé d'entrée sans votre autorisation, je pensais que c'était Skaiheda et la princesse qui revenait pour leur peuple.

-Relève toi, Sonya ce n'est pas parce que tu as commencé ton entraînement de seconde que tu dois te mettre à genoux à chaque fois que tu me vois, quoique cela flatte assez bien mon égo, non continus.

Sonya se releva et regarda Lexa avec un air joueur.

-Oh, non mon commandant je ne vais quand même pas continuer à élever votre ego au-delà des nuages et du ciel, il est déjà assez grand par cette simple mesure.

-Bien répondu Sonya, ici certaines personnes savent quand rigoler, n'est-ce pas Indra ?!

-Mon commandant, je ne suis décemment pas habituée à que toute sorte de blague puisse venir de vous avant ces dernières années, je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude, voilà tout, rétorqua la concernée bien visée par le regard perçant de la brune.

-J'ai seulement trouver de quoi rire pendant ces deux dernières années.

-Comme la fois où Allia à tout prix voulu vous montrer sa nouvelle tresse que en ne vous trouvant pas elle à surgit à l'entraînement et déconcentrée Aiden qui a renversée un mannequin de combat qui a fait tomber un pilier qui est tombé à quelques millimètres de Titus ! S'écria Sonya. Oh ce moment je ne m'en lasse pas, ni la tête de Titus, il est resté figé de peur pendant près de cinq minutes, j'imaginais déjà tout le monde crier dans la rue que le maître des flammes avait été tué par une enfant de presque deux ans.

-Oui c'était hilarant, et Aiden s'en ai tellement voulut par la suite.

-Ou la fois où Allia a voulu pousser Roan par-dessus le balcon dans la salle du trône parce qu'il avait dit être meilleure que Clarke au combat, vous aviez exploser de rire et Clarke en avait pleuré.

-C'est vrai mais je ne comprends toujours pas d'où à t-il pût lui venir cette idée, se questionna Lexa.

-Tel mère, tel fille, répliqua Indra, mais bon malgré tous ces souvenirs merveilleux qui nous démontre que une enfant avec le tempérament de deux hedas en elle est incontrôlable, nous avons toujours à penser à comment réagir avec l'avancer rapide du clan du ciel, Sonya laisse nous s'il te plaît.

-Tu as raison Indra, mais Sonya reste, je veux que tu y réfléchisses aussi.

-Si vous voulez bien Heda j'ai pensé que tout simplement vous devriez aller leurs parler

Ce commentaire attira l'attention de Lexa sur Sonya, cette idée semblais tellement simple mais ingénieuse.

-Pourquoi tous simplement ?

Indra se tût pour écouter ou sa petite sœur voulais en venir et la laissa converser librement avec Lexa qui semblait fasciner.

-Parce que quand on y réfléchit vous avez toujours tentée de vaincre les Skaikru ou du moins les soumettre au tout début de vos rencontres, Lexa avouez quand même que si-il n'y avait pas eu Clarke vous auriez déjà essayer depuis longtemps.

Cette dernière hocha la tête mais sans se justifier elle savait elle-même que c'était vrai.

-Si cette fois vous y aller sans avoir dans l'idée de les conformer à notre monde malgré la peur de leurs machines qui ne dureront pas pour toujours, vous pouvez leurs montrer une vous-même plus accueillante et gagner leur confiance petit à petit.

-Je comptais les inviter à Polis seulement les dirigeants pour le moment, pour leurs expliquer la vie à Polis, le commerce entre tous les peuples, et pourquoi pas visiter certains des 100, je crois que Raven vit toujours à Polis et Octavia à accoucher de son garçon il y a quelques semaines, ils voudront surement les voir.

-Et n'oubliez pas que cette fois vous avez une botte secrète invincible, Lexa vous avez Clarke et Allia en bonus, je crois que l'un des dirigeant est apparenté à votre femme.

-Oui sa mère.

-Eh bien voilà, votre formule magique vient d'apparaître rien que pour vous.

-Oui mais s'ils tirent avant que l'on ne puisse discuter ?

-Cela m'étonnerais vraiment, c'est un peuple qui a beau être avancer, ils ont toujours soif de plus de connaissances, et nous sommes une énigme pour eux, ils seront sans aucun doutes méfiants mais vous pourrez déposer votre demande de confiance et si cela ne leurs donnent pas envie vous pouvez toujours leurs montrer les autres 100 qui se sont bien habituer ici.

-Vous êtes un génie Sonya, pourquoi tu me dis qu'elle ne travaille pas assez Indra ?!

Lexa avait son plan parfait pour aller rencontrer le clan du ciel et si elle réussit à les convaincre qu'une guerre n'apportera rien de bon et de vivre en paix, elle pourrait continuer à vivre avec sa famille sans peur du lendemain.


	28. comment communiquer

Pov Lexa

Impossible de raté le clan du ciel même dans cette forêt touffue, avec tout le bruit qu'ils arrivent à produire pour un si petit nombre de personnes, chacun d'eux semble avoir pour penser de crier du plus haut de sa voix pour couvrir celle de tous les autres.

Et pourtant ils tentent encore de chasser quelque chose, tentatives inutiles...

Du haut de son arbre Lexa pouvais facilement voir tout le territoire que c'était approprié les Skaikru, presque exactement à la même place que la dernière fois.

Elle repérât rapidement Abby et Kane qui criait à des gens ici et là, on aurait dit qu'ils se préparaient à la guerre, peut-être que Clarke n'avait exagérer, ce peuple était vraiment toujours préparé au pire sans prendre de profiter.

Elle descendit de son arbre et alla rejoindre les quelques guerriers qu'elle avait prévu en cas d'échec de la mission, elle savait qu'il y a toujours un risque, ce n'est pas sa première guerre tout de même !

Ils se dirigèrent tous d'un pas décidé vers l'orée du bois pour rejoindre le camp du potentiel ennemi, mais juste avant d'atteindre la lumière la moitié de la garde s'arrêta pour rendre leur entrée moins offensive.

A peine était-ils mis à découvert des cris d'alerte on put être entendus et du monde s'approcha en courant pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi tant de tapage est nécessaire, sur cette planète normalement vierge de toute civilisation.

Tout le monde ouvrait de grands yeux quand ils voyaient les terriens s'approcher d'eux, mais personnes n'osait plus crier sûrement à cause de leurs peintures de guerre, ou de leurs armes qui pendaient de part et d'autre de leurs corps. Ils avaient beau n'été que 10 ont aurais pu croire à la tête des Arkadiens qu'ils avaient devant eux une armée de la taille de celle d'Azgeda.

Une fois devant les grilles Lexa cria à voir le chef de leurs peuples, elle s'attendait évidemment à voir soit Kane soit Abby mais ce fit les deux qui sortir entourés de plusieurs gardes armés. Tous se fixaient les uns les autres attendant que celui qui aurait le plus de courage ouvre la conversation. Ce fut forcement Lexa...

-Je vous saluent dirigeants de l'arche. Elle essayer de la jouer soft avec eux.

Ce fut Kane qui eut le cran de lui répondre comme elle l'avait prémédité.

-Nous vous saluons, mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Au moins vous êtes polis vous ! S'écria un des gardes de Lexa qui fut rapidement remis à sa place par un simple regard de son commandant. Pas très rassurée par cette démonstration d'autorité, Abby eu tout de même le courage de demander :

-Comment pouvez-vous parler notre langue et que sont devenus tous nos enfants ?

-Du calme, Abby, je pense qu'elle ne peut pas tout vous dire maintenant, la calma Kane.

-Je veux bien répondre à toute vos questions je suis ici pour cela.

-Excellent, s'exclama Kane, nous devrions rentrée à l'intérieur pour discuter de tout cela.

Le pauvre essayait de jouer le médiateur, entre elle et cette femme qu'elle ne sentait déjà pas très bien.

-Bien-sûr, répondit Lexa.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'enceinte de L'arche en passant par la cour remplit de nombreux visages attentifs et curieux du peuple. Personne ne semblait vraiment effrayé c'est un bon point pensa Lexa, ils ne nous tireront pas dessus a vu

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle avec une énorme table au milieu, chacun s'installa à un coin de l'épaisse table en ferraille grise peu amicale. Curieux comme à son habitude Kane commença rapidement la conversation.

-Alors, il y a des gens sur Terre !

-Oui, depuis toujours à mon simple avis mais la vie y est beaucoup plus sauvage comme vos enfants l'on fait remarquer, nous vivons plus dans des conditions violentes.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Nous devons-nous protégeons des uns et des autres et la nature elle aussi à évoluer et il y a maintenant dans ses forêts des créatures qui n'hésite pas à tuer tout un village si l'envie leurs prennent.

-C'est affreux, c'est étonnant que nous ne nous soyons pas fait « attaquer », nous avons conscience de notre attitude peut discrète.

-Cela n'a rien de surprenant nous faisons en sorte que vous soyez en sécurité, votre « village » est constamment surveillé par mes guerriers.

-Donc vous nous protéger depuis notre arrivée. Pourquoi ?

-Car j'ai chez moi, quelqu'un qui tient à que vous surviviez tous et cette constante c'est juste jusqu'à que vous soyez capable de vous débrouiller seule ici, mais nous vous apprendrons.

C'est à ce moment que Abby décida enfin à parler.

-Qui est cette personne si importante pour prendre ce genre de décision ?

-Ma reine mais vous la verrez prochainement.

-Elle va venir ? S'enquit Kane.

-Non, je comptais vous demander de venir tous les deux à notre capitale, Polis, pour que nous vous racontions notre histoire, notre façon de vivre que ce soit politiquement que la simple agriculture et les moyens de survivre bien-sûr et le plus important nos règles car malgré le fait que ma femme soit attachée à votre peuple, de nombreux clans sont assez dubitatifs sur le besoin de vous garder en vie. Pour le moment nous pouvons les calmer mais vous aurez l'occasion de prouver votre bonne fois envers ma coalition. J'espère.

-Pourquoi dites-vous tout cela comme si vous étiez sûr que nous ferons cela, vous ne pensez pas que nous pourrions survivre sans vôtre aide.

-Abby des Skaikru, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, malgré ce ton désagréable que vous persister à utiliser envers moi. Mais je vais essayer de vous expliquer correctement la situation et sans perdre mon sang-froid si possible. Depuis votre arrivée sur Terre vous revendiquer des terres qui appartiennent à mon clan, vous avez beau êtres humains aucuns de vous n'est un terriens, vous n'êtes que des invités sur cette planète. Ici il y a des règles dont vous n'êtes pas exemptée malgré votre intelligence, grâce à ces règles j'ai unis 12 clans et j'espère bientôt un 13ème, mais vous réduire tous en poussières ne m'empêcheras pas de dormir. Et je voudrais préciser que sans les rondes qu'effectues mes guerriers autour de votre village, vous seriez tous déjà mort, donc je pense que vous nous êtes tous redevables.

Abby n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, la réaction que Lexa espérait, mais Kane tenta de faire redescendre la tension qui planait tel un épais brouillard dans la pièce.

-Nous partons dès maintenant avec vous à votre capitale, sans accidents, nous ne cherchons pas de guerre, nous voulons juste protéger notre peuple, vous pouvez comprendre cela.

-Préparer vos affaires des chevaux seront là dans 1 heure.


	29. franchir les portes en héro

Les derniers mètres jusque Polis sont toujours les pires, la seule chose que pense Lexa est toujours de retrouver sa famille que ce soit par temps de paix comme de guerre.

Mais cette fois elle ne savait pas si sa femme daignerait lui parler, cette question avait pour seule but de torturer son esprit.

Derrière elle cette fois, les deux leaders de Skaikru et quelques adultes suivait, chacun était distraits par tout et n'importe quoi, Lexa leurs avait expliquer que leurs enfants les 100 ont pris leurs indépendance et vivent dans les clans de part et d'autre de la Terre connue, personne ne sais vraiment où ils sont tous, mais elle avait fait passer le mot pour demander à tout ancien Skaikru si il le veut de revenir si tel était son choix ou alors ils pouvaient rester vivre chez eux dans l'anonymat sans aucune crainte de représailles.

Comme Lexa l'avait deviné les réactions furent mitigées, Kane avait sans surprise remercier de sa clémence, le commandant, mais Abby elle pensait que la décision était dangereuse pour des enfants et qu'ils devraient tous revenir auprès de leurs peuples.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé.... Bien-sûr Kane l'avait calmée et comme prévu à demander pourquoi je n'avais pas tout simplement voulu m'en débarrasser.

Lexa ne voulait pas leurs parler de Clarke, elle avait répondu qu'une personne proche de leur clan l'avait fait réfléchir sur leurs façons de faire.

Enfin les portes de la ville étaient visibles menaçantes pour les Arkiens mais accueillantes pour le commandant...Un cri se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Toute la ville était rassemblée de chaque côté de la grande rue qui menait jusqu'à la tour, jusqu'à Clarke. Tout le peuple criait du haut de ses poumons pour le retour du commandant.

Clarke était vraiment passé experte dans son rôle politique mais elle ne déméritait pas non-plus dans le sociale, elle avait fait préparée devant la tour une petite armée de gardes, tous les nightblida était bien protégés, ainsi que chaque ambassadeur des clans.

Elle, elle se tenant là droite comme un piquet sur son trône les yeux rivés vers Lexa.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sien en faisant bonne mesure de lancer un regard à sa fille qui attendait avec les nightblida, qui était sa place avant celle de princesse.

Pov Clarke

Clarke remarqua le regard que Lexa avait lancée à Allia, la petite était extatique de revoir sa mère et qui pourrait la grondée, au lieu des trois jours prévus Lexa était partie une semaine ! De quoi faire apaiser la colère de Clarke et la transformer en manque. Manque de discussion avec sa femme, de rire en famille complète, de regards amuser pendant les réunions ennuyeuses ou tout simplement un manque cruel de Lexa.

De tout façon Clarke, n'a jamais pu rester fâcher contre elle très longtemps.

Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle était aussi rigide sur son siège mais plutôt parce que sa mère était là devant elle ou plutôt dessous elle, et qu'elle devait lui montrer que malgré son jeune âge, maintenant vingt et un ans elle n'était plus une enfant, elle était une reine.


	30. drôle de situation

La cérémonie pour le retour du commandant fut rapide, c'était juste une façon de lui dire bienvenue quand elle revenait de voyage, ou de guerre, quoique quand c'était une guerre une fête immense était organisé comme la tradition l'exige dans tout Polis, chaque quartier de la ville était allumé de mille torches qui rendait surement la ville visible depuis l'espace.

C'était l'un des moments que préférait Allia d'ailleurs, bien-sûr parce qu'elle revoyait ses parents après souvent une période de plusieurs mois à être sur-couvée par des nourrices mais aussi parce qu'elles pouvaient exceptionnellement ce coucher plus tard que d'habitude ce que cette dernière ne refusait jamais, on se demande de qui lui vint cette envie dès l'enfance ?!

Mais bon cela n'était que pour les retours de guerre, et cela arrangeait bien Clarke, elle pourrait plus vite passer sa colère sur Lexa, donc plus vite être de nouveau en bonne entente, bien qu'elles ne se fâchent jamais vraiment de peur de refaire les erreurs d'un passé qui bien qu'il soit effacé est toujours aussi douloureux pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Le discours du commandant fini, tous les nightblood sont retournés à leurs entraînements, les plus jeunes se contentais que de simples leçons de morales de Titus, on ne voudrait pas que les moins de dix ans aillent se battent entre eux avec des techniques dignes d'adultes, Bien que ses leçons soient de la torture à elles seules d'après la petite princesse. Les ambassadeurs repartirent eux à leurs occupations chacun avec leurs gardes personnels et la place se vida lentement pour ne plus laisser que les ambassadeurs de Skaikru, quelques gardes et les dirigeants.

Lexa commença à retourner vers la tour rapidement suivis par le reste des personnes toujours présentent. Clarke accéléra le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et lui glisser un rapide : Je ne t'en veux pas...trop. Ce qui suffisait amplement à Lexa qui glissa sa main dans celle de sa femme.

Elles continuèrent en Trigedasleng pour éviter de divulguer des informations non-publics comme les gardes avaient repris leurs places dans l'entrée de la tour.

-Pourquoi tu es partie tu aurais pu me prévenir tout de même au lieu de me laisser en plan et de plus tu avais dit trois jours et pas une semaine, Je me suis fait un sang-d'encre.

-Je sais...Mais ta mère est très...comment dire...tête de mule, la convaincre aura été l'une des choses les plus compliquée de ma vie !

-Non pas à ce point-là tout de même... soufflât Clarke.

-Je te jure que comparer à elle, convaincre Allia de ne pas rentrer dans la salle du conseil est une tache toute simple.

-A ce point, non ?!

-Tu ne me crois pas, parle lui ce soir au dîner j'ai prévu d'inviter Lincoln et Octavia avec leurs fils bien-sûr, et Raven, si elle daigne sortir son nez de sa grotte.

-Eh...c'est toi qui lui as dit de ne plus faire ses expériences dans la tour, tu avais peur qu'elle ne la fasse s'écrouler et ce n'est pas une grotte c'est juste une maison qui n'a pas été ouverte à la lumière du jour depuis longtemps.

-Donc c'est une grotte. Rigola Lexa

-Excusez-moi, cela veut dire quoi grotte cela fait plusieurs fois que vous dites ce mot.

Kane toujours aussi curieux de tout, il ne changera pas jamais...Clarke en rit à l'intérieur, mais ce fut Lexa qui se chargea de répondre comme d'habitude.

-C'est juste le mot que j'ai trouvé pour décrire la maison de Raven, une maison jamais ouverte, qui sent le renfermée et où Raven se terre jour et nuit.

-C'est une grotte, quoi. Déclara Kane sans savoir qui venait de prendre parti.

-Ahah ! Tu vois je te l'avais dit c'est bien une grotte ! Je vous aime bien Marcus Kane, mais c'est là que ma reine et moi nous vous laissons, nous avons à nous entretenir. Des domestiques viendront vous chercher pour vous mener à la salle de banquet pour dîner, pas besoin de venir bien habiller ce n'est pas un événement, je reviens souvent victorieuse chez moi, les gens sont habitués.

-Ne te fait pas mousser-toi .... Souffla la blonde.

-Oh, un bain c'est une idée fantastique ! s'exclama Lexa comme si elle n'avait pas compris la presque-remontrance. Lexa guida Clarke jusqu'à leur chambre mais cette dernière avait pu remarquer le visage de sa mère qui définissait bien la phrase "On va devoir parler car je n'aime pas du tout cette situation", tout ce que put faire la blonde fut de suivre sa femme et de soupirer un grand coup.

Les retrouvailles entre les deux femmes se sont passées comme tout le monde l'avait bien imaginé, sauf peut-être la propre mère de Clarke qui elle ne se doutais absolument pas de pourquoi sa fille semblait si proche du commandant, et malgré ce que Clarke avait penser l'air renfrognée que sa mère avait arborée quelques heures avant n'était pas sur son couple mais plutôt sur l'éventuelle amitié entre les deux dirigeants, comme quoi elle était vraiment loin du compte.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Clarke regardait Lexa pendant que cette dernière, à la base son plan consistait à passer ses nerfs autant que possible sur Lexa mais comme elle l'avait prédit sans le vouloir ses envies de remontrance avaient fondus au moment-même où elle avait posé son regard sur elle.

En revenant sur le visage de Lexa elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et comme d'habitude dès qu'elles les regardaient elle avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient voir l'intérieur de son âme.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme-ça ?

-J'attends le moment où tu vas exploser, déclara-elle calmement.

Clarke voulu prendre cela à la rigolade :

-Je sais que j'ai pris du poids pendant ma grossesse, mais j'ai tout perdu

Lexa rigola en faisait semblant de ne pas avoir compris que Clarke voulait éviter le sujet de son départ en solo.

-Tu sais que je ne parle pas de cela, tu m'en veux pour t'avoir laissé à Polis, sans te prévenir.

-Tu faisais ce que tu pensais être juste pour nous tous, tu n'as pas à me dire tes raisons.

Lexa retourna Clarke pour qu'elle puisse lui parler en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Te souviens-tu notre mariage ? Elle hocha la tête.

-Et ce que je t'ai dit, « on est égal en tout », ce qui veux dire que tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir pour t'avoir isolé de cette décision.

-Mais tu sais quoi aussi c'était à notre mariage, ce qui veux dire que si tu penses que c'était mieux comme cela, je te fais confiance, mais c'est vrai que je t'en ait voulu mais c'était sur le coup de la colère, et puis le plus dur a été de dire à Allia où tu étais, elle a fait le tour de chaque étage de la tour et alertée chaque garde qu'elle croisait que tu avais disparut, tu n'imagines même pas la panique qu'il y a eu rien que pour la calmer elle, il a fallu trois heure. Et le reste de la semaine j'avais le droit à quand elle rentre nomon ?

-Je lui manquais beaucoup, mais s'il te plaît dit moi à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose de mal, là c'était évident mais...

-Je te promet que je te hurlerais toujours dessus quand je trouverais quelque chose redire.

-Pas trop souvent mais c'est toi qui à demander.

Lexa captura la lèvre supérieure de Clarke entre les siennes et ne fut pas surprise quand elle sentit la blonde répondre à son baiser, qui avait commencé doucement mais qui maintenant commençait à tourner vers quelque chose de plus...

-NOMON !!!

On pouvait l'entendre de l'autre côté du couloir, quels poumons ! Puis elle fit irruption dans la chambre heureusement que ses cris avaient alertés ses mères qui avait eu le temps d'enfiler quelque chose. Elle sauta sur le lit et se nicha dans les bras grands ouverts de Lexa.

-Comment tu vas Allia ?

-Trop trop trop trop trop contente que tu sois revenu, tu étais où, c'est qui les gens qui tu as ramené, des Skaikru, des gentils ou des méchants, si c'est des gentils je pourrais leurs parler mais si c'est des méchants faut pas leur parler je sais, mais ça peut pas être des méchants parce que maman les aiment bien on dirais, et en plus Aden dit que ils sont logés dans les quartiers des invités et pas aux prisons, c'est là où vont tous les méchants dangereux.

Clarke et Lexa rigolèrent silencieusement devant la vitesse où avait parler la petite, mais ce reprit vite car elle semblait vouloir des réponses et si elle n'en avait pas elle serait capable d'aller voir directement sa mère et Marcus pour savoir. Trop téméraire...

-Ce sont des Skaikru, oui, se sont de gentils personne, mais c'est compliquer de comprendre qui elles sont, tu veux bien essayer de comprendre ?

-Comme un jeu ?

-Oui, comme un jeu, mais en plus sérieux.

-D'accord, dit Allia avec son air de princesse sérieuse qui faisait remonter le petit bout de son nez, chose que ses mères trouvaient absolument craquant.

Clarke avait peur de la réaction de sa fille de savoir que sa grand-mère était ici, mais que quand elle la rencontrerait ce soir elle ne pourrait pas lui parler ouvertement. Elle espérait que son intelligence avancée serait assez.

-Ma chérie, commença-elle, il y a deux Skaikru qui sont venus ici avec ta nomon, mais un deux est vraiment spécial.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car c'est ma maman à moi, ta grand-mère.

-Non, mais c'est fantastique, quand je pourrais la voir, est ce qu'elle me connait, moi je le veux, est-elle gentille ? Elle pourra me raconter la vie dans l'espace ?

-Sûrement mais il y a un léger problème, essaya de la calmer Lexa, elle ne te connaît pas, ou du moins pas encore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne sait pas que maman et moi sommes marier, donc nous voudrions que ce soir vous soyez très calme à table avec eux et ne pas leurs dire le temps que nous lui disions, d'accord ? Tu as bien compris ?

-C'est un mensonge, vous voulez que je mente, maman tu m'avais dit que c'était mal de dire des mensonges ?

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est juste le temps que nous nous expliquions avec elle et après nous vous présenterons, tu es d'accord ?

-Bien-sûr, je me tiendrais bien ce soir et je pourrais jouer avec Natan.

-Fait attention quand même il est très jeune il a seulement quelques semaines.

-Bien-sûr c'est mon cousin tout de même...je ne suis pas idiote, mais j'ai faim.

-Heureusement que c'est l'heure vient on va aller faire tes tresses, tu les as toutes desserrées à sauter dans les sens mini-commandant.

Elles allèrent s'installer à la coiffeuse de Clarke et cette dernière commença à refaire les tresses complexe qui paraient les cheveux longs de la princesse, les tresses montraient son rang.

Après quelques secondes la blonde sentit des mains jouer dans ses cheveux à elle, elle voyait Lexa sourire dans le reflet de son miroir.

-Les tiennes aussi sont n'importe comment.

-A qui la faute, rigola-elle.

Une fois tout le monde recoiffé, elles prirent l'ascenseur vers la salle de banquet, autour de la table il y avait déjà les membre de Skaikru mais aussi un grand nombre d'ambassadeurs, donc Roan qui ne cacha pas sa joie de revoir sa petite princesse.

Lexa lâcha la main de Allia qui courut vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Cette enfant pouvait charmer n'importe qui.

-Oncle Roan, trop contente que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi princesse.

Puis une voix retentie dans la salle.

-Je vois que ce surnom est héréditaire.

Raven venait de faire son entrée et malgré le fait qu'elle puisse vivre dans une grotte d'après Lexa, elle avait l'air magnifique dans le style Grounder.

-Tante Raven, ce n'est pas un surnom c'est mon titre en plus de mon nightblood.

-Je le sais mais j'aime beaucoup t'embêter.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Moi je trouve que si.

-Tu es la seule alors.

Tout le monde alla s'asseoir à table et les ambassadeurs commencèrent à discuter à Clarke et Lexa au sujet de nombreux points commerciaux en avance pour l'hiver qui approchait. Allia elle jouait avec Aden au jeu des stratégies pour embêter Titus. Et Raven parlait avec Marcus et Abby de sa vie à Polis et à quel point elle l'aimait, elle était devenue la spécialiste de l'ancien temps, tous les objets trouver aux quatre coins des clans arrivaient dans ses mains pour qu'elle puisse leurs trouver une nouvelle utilisation ou bien les faire fondre dans la mesure du possible.

-Désolé on est en retard, Lincoln à croiser Niko sur le marché et vous connaissez la suite impossible de les séparer ces deux-là, je les ai laissés là-bas avec Natan qui ne veux jamais quitter son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Octavia, on vous a attendu pour commencer.

-Merci Heda.

Elle alla s'asseoir à table puis remarqua Abby et Marcus.

-Non...Abby ! Vous êtes arrivé quand ?

Elle se releva et serrer les deux adultes.

-Octavia, comment allez-vous ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ce fut sur l'Arche pour vos problèmes d'asthme.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux merci, sur Terre ils ont des herbes qui guérissent presque tout sauf les mauvaises blagues de Raven, je paris qu'elle en déjà fait une.

-Gagné, cria Allia.

-Ma chérie, on ne crie pas à table, la fustigea Clarke.

Abby nota rapidement la façon dont se regardais sa fille et la petite, puis des cris attirèrent l'attention de tout le monde dans le couloir, des cris de bébé.

-Tient c'est le mien celui-là, rigola Octavia.

Effectivement Lincoln arriva avec un paquet dans ses bras qui paraissait tout minuscule comparer à lui. Il se dépêchât de faire le tour de la table jusqu'à sa femme en saluant rapidement tous les ambassadeurs qui semblaient accoutumés à ce genre de situation car ils lui répondirent et continuèrent leurs discutions avec Lexa pendant que Clarke jouait avec Aden et Allia sur des stratégies.

Abby ne comprenait plus rien à cette scène, tout le monde semblait heureux avec les Grounders, elle regardait Octavia, jouer avec son mari et son bébé pendant que Raven discutait avec Marcus de sa vie dans la ville, mais le plus fou fut sa propre fille qui valsait entre une conversation avec deux enfants qui elle pourrait jurer être les siens à la vue de ses yeux qui brillaient quand elle les regardait et la politique dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Ce fut la goutte de trop, elle explosa :

-Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici !!!!

Tout le monde la fixait même Allia qui détestait quand les gens criaient.


	31. les crises de wanheda

Clarke alla rassurer sa fille qui commençait à pleurer à cause du bruit soudain, ce qui fut suivi par les pleurs de Natan et comme la blonde l'avait prévu, les cris des ambassadeurs qui eux étaient indignés par le manque de respect d'Abby envers leur commandant. Et Lexa n'allait surement pas laisser passer cet affront direct envers elle.

-Comment osez-vous ? je vous invite dans ma demeure, à ma table, je vous offre les terres de votre atterrissage, sans rien demander en retour et vous osez hausser le ton ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous !

Abby était soufflée par cette gamine qui lui dictais une loi qu'elle n'avait jamais acceptée.

-Je vous assure que nous n'avons jamais demander à avoir ces terres et surement jamais signer pour avoir une enfant comme nouveau dirigeant !

Clarke en avait plus qu'assez de tels mots sortir de la bouche de sa mère alors qu'elle devrait être en train de remercier platement sa femme pour les avoir acceptés sans rien en échange au lieu de l'insulter d'enfant et de penser qu'ils pourraient survivre plus de quelques jours seuls sur Terre, quels ignorants ! C'est surement comme cela que nous avaient vus les Grounders avant.

-GARDES ! Envoyez les dirigeants de Skaikru dans leurs quartiers jusqu'à que je vienne les voir !

Les gardes s'exécutèrent rapidement à la surprise d'Abby, qui fut éloignée de force à travers les portes de la salle, tandis que Kane suivait doucement.

Une fois tout le monde partis et les enfants calmés, tout le monde se rassit et Clarke recommença sa discutions avec les ambassadeurs comme si rien n'était arrivé :

-Il faudrait que Le clan des plaines laisse quelques arbres au clan des bateaux, qui pour le moment sont en mauvaises saison pour le moment.

Bien entendu, tout est rapidement revenu à la normale, ce genre d'esclandre était tous sauf rare, mais c'est vrai que dans ce genre de cas finissait normalement avec des exécutions. Lexa scrutait souvent Clarke en coin, pour essayer de prévoir une crise, qu'elle avait surnommée "Furie de Wanheda, c'était les rares moments où la blonde laissait son alter-ego prendre le relais sur sa personnalité en cas de choque ou de colère, elle ne critiquait rien car cela lui arrivait de temps en temps aussi. Dans ce moment-là mieux vaut ne pas être autour d'elle. Même elle ne pouvait pas la calmer, les quelques fois furent courtes mais assez dévastatrices.

La première fois fut quand une tentative d'enlèvement fut faite sur Allia par le clan du feu, qui avait toujours sembler être de loyaux sujets, s'étaient rebellés à la naissance de la petite princesse et avaient quelques assassins.

\- Flashback :

Les réunions s'étaient cumulées pour les deux dirigeants et malgré la dernière naissance de leur fille, Clarke avait refusée d'être mise à l'écart et de laisser les autres contrôler pour elle.

Une fois la dernière querelle idiote réglée, elles purent retourner dans leurs appartements en toute quiétude, mais en arrivant devant celle-ci, la porte était ouverte sans gardes devant pour la garder, et pour cause, ces derniers étaient assommés dans un coin de la chambre.

Lexa couru directement le landau qu'elle trouva vide, ce qu'elle avait tant redouté était arrivé, son poste de commandant avait blessé sa famille.

En se recourant elle s'attendais à voir sa femme effondrer et en pleurs ou au pire en colère contre elle pour avoir mis Allia en danger, mais non son visage était crispé mais avec un sourire carnassier et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui en demander son origine, elle était hors de vu.

Elle n'eut pas temps de la rattraper, le temps qu'elle arrive en bas de la tour, la blonde avait déjà mis 3 gardes hors combat, tout le monde semblait surpris et apeuré de la rage de cette femme pourtant tellement calme et discrète d'habitude.

Lexa faisait partit des gens qui admirait la façon parfaite dont la reine combattait mais la brune elle se demander aussi où elle avait su car la blonde n'avait jamais été formée, donc elle ne devait normalement pas savoir comment mettre à terre des hommes bien plus grands et plus forts qu'elle. Ses gestes étaient sans doute, fluides, elle semblait pouvoir prévoir les attaques de ses adversaires avant qu'ils ne les fassent ; puis elle put entrevoir ses yeux entre deux mèches de cheveux reflétant le soleil de midi, ses yeux était rouge sang, personne ne pouvait avoir des yeux comme cela...


	32. Des complications...

Personne n'a vraiment pu dire comment tout cela c'est fini, tout ce que j'ai moi-même pus me rappeler est Octavia qui revenait en courant avec Allia dans les bras, elle avait réussi à arriver à la porte assez vite pour attraper les deux kidnappeurs avant qu'ils ne soient hors d'atteinte.

Je me souviens même que j'ai eu une légère réticence quand elle a tendu la princesse à Clarke.

Mais à peine la blonde avait posé les yeux sur la petite, le rouge est redevenu bleu ciel claire et elle est rentré dans la tour comme si de n'était, complètement hermétique aux yeux étonner de toute la ville regrouper autour d'eux.

Son visage avait été doux et calme jusqu'au moment où elle fut confrontée aux deux guerriers, envoyer pour tuer Allia, mais après la preuve que leur roi n'avait aucune idée de l'attaque, ils avaient été jugés à la mort par mille coupures, qui on ne va pas se mentir était surement la condamnation à mort que les terriens aimaient le plus.

Ses yeux avaient juste tourné légèrement cramoisi à ce moment-là, puisque Allia était dans son champ de vision, mais elle était juste assez éloignée pour qu'elle ne puisse correctement distinguer ce qui se passait vraiment.

Personne n'avait vraiment oser reparler de cet accident même si cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant, Lexa pensait que c'était de peur de revoir revenir Wanheda.

Tout le monde l'avait renommé comme cela, cette fois pas parce qu'elle avait pris la montagne mais juste parce qu'elle leurs donnaient le sentiment d'avoir comme alter ego la mort elle-même. Assez flippant.

Octavia elle avait été promue comme garde personnelle de Allia, un travail important mais assez calme, la princesse était encore un nourrisson à ce moment-là et les rares personnes qui aurait pu préméditer une attaque de ce genre ont été assez rebuter depuis que les deux derniers qui avaient oser porter atteinte à la princesse n'avaient même pas réussit à atteindre la porte principale de la ville.

Et c'est vrai que cela rassurait beaucoup Lincoln qui était inquiet des coups que la brune pouvait recevoir, étant en attente de leur premier enfant.

Donc la vie avait repris son cours, peut-être même un peu plus calme qu'avant....

\-----------------------------------------------

De retour au présent/

Après la petite interlude agressive tout le monde à continuer à regarder mal à l'aise mais une fois à la fin du repas, chaque famille est retournée dans leurs appartements dans le calme, ou du moins plus ou moins les ambassadeurs eux continuaient de remuer l'histoire.

Mais une fois presque à la porte de leurs chambre, Lexa s'arrêta et se retourna vers la blonde :

\- Tu peux la prendre ? elle lui remit la petite endormie dans les bras.

\- Pourquoi, tu vas où ?

-Juste régler un léger problème, je reviens après...

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea plus discrète comme une ombre vers les quartiers où elle savait qu'était enfermé les gens du ciel. Elle se refusait catégoriquement de mettre dans ce clan les 100 premières personnes tombés du ciel. Eux ils avaient réussi à se faire une place sur Terre et avaient sans concessions décidé de vivre dans certains villages, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient même des compagnons maintenant ou était liés avec un enfant en route. En tout cas d'après le rapport sur leurs comportements récents, mais elle avait pleine confiance en eux les quelques choses en plus qu'ils savaient avaient aider beaucoup de monde, surtout deux d'entre eux qui n'avait pas voulus être séparer avec des connaissance herbologie rares.

Elle sortit de ses pensées devant la porte qui enfermait le clan du ciel loin de sa famille.


	33. Discussions sans issues

Elle entra dans la salle sans même se faire annoncer, elle était le commandant des lieux de toute manière, elle ignora donc le regard outré d'Abby quand elle la remarqua plantée dans le salon.

C'est extraordinaire à quelle point cette manière dont Abby la foudroyait du regard lui rappelait Clarke durant leurs "jours compliquées", elle espérait que cette ressemblance ne disparaisse pas avec Clarke et qu'Allia hérite de ce caractère, cela rendrait les jours beaucoup plus intéressants.

Marcus rentra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, sûrement alerté par le silence pesant qui devait se ressentir de très loin.

-Heda, quel plaisir de vous revoir, nous avions peur de vous avoir outrée de par notre comportement pendant le repas.

-Non ce n'est rien Marcus, vous n'avez pas essayer d'attenter à ma vie vous au moins, quoique certains de mes ambassadeurs réclament que je vous remets en place, je voudrais avant cela savoir les raisons d'un tel comportement.

Marcus se tu, baissa la tête pendant quelque instant puis revint à Abby, son comportement était sans aucun doute de sa propre initiative et n'avais aucun rapport avec son homologue masculin.

Prenant conscience que tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers elle, attendant une réponse, elle se mit à tripoter ses mains, un trait de caractère n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de subitement la refermée, cela dura assez longtemps pour rappeler à Lexa les poissons dans leur bocal près du port. Enfin un son sortit de sa bouche.

-Pardon, je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

Lexa était pour une fois prise au dépourvu, elle s'était attendue à quelques remarques brûlantes ou bien même des reproches indiscrets ; mais pas à des excuses.

-Je dois dire madame Griffin que je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses, en conséquence de cela je pourrais réfléchir à vous expliquer tout, ou du moins les événements récents qui ont un rapport avec votre fille, pour les détails, j'estime que c'est à Clarke de décider quoi dire.

Abby releva d'un coup la tête qu'elle avait rebaisser pendant la discussion, elle n'aurait pas pu autant ressembler à un poisson.

-Je vais pouvoir la revoir.

-Bien-sûr, pourquoi vous en empêcherais ?!

-Est-elle libre de ses mouvements ici ? s'étonna sa pseudo belle-mère.

-Je vais vous le dire qu'une seule fois, Clarke est ici chez elle, personne ne peut lui commander des ordres, elle est totalement libre, c'est bien le seul cadeau qu'ont pourrais lui offrir pour avoir donné la paix à tous les clans.

-Alors pourquoi vous suis-t-elle partout ? dit-elle d'un air suspect.

Lexa avait oublier à quel point cette femme pouvait être énervante et épuisante pour les nerfs.

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi est le plus souvent à mes côtés... Nous sommes simplement mariées, j'espère que vos questions ont eu leurs réponses !

Abby s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle, et mis sa tête entre ses jambes, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien du tout, son visage avait déjà tourné d'une couleur aussi claire que la neige qui couvrait les flans des montagnes les plus hautes d'Azgeda.

-Clarke n'aurait jamais fait cela, elle n'est pas comme cela à se marier aussi jeune et pas à une sauvage, vous avez dû la forcer comme vous forcer votre peuple à vous vénérer comme un dieu.

Lexa allait tourner rouge, elle comprend bien que Abby ne connaisse plus Clarke et qu'elle s'imagine les choses les plus horribles sur leur union, et encore elle n'avait pas posé de question sur Allia, Becca en soit remerciée. Mais qu'elle juge sa culture complète sans réfléchir et insulter toutes leurs croyances, çà elle ne le laisserait pas passer.

Elle savait que Clarke serait dans une colère noire si elle attaquait sa mère aussi énervante soit-elle, elle allait donc le faire d'une autre manière, beaucoup moins drôle, mais instructif.

-Gardes ! Emmenez cette femme en plein milieu de Polis et laisser la seule, mais par précaution rester pas loin d'elle sans vous faire remarquer.

-Bien commandant. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils prirent Abby par les bras, la soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur de la tour, Lexa était sûr que les cris de la femme attireraient les attentions de toute la ville, mais cela faisait entièrement partis du plan.

Elle se retourna vers Marcus.

-Ne vous inquiéter par pour elle, elle est parfaitement en sécurité.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, commandant.

Elle était vraiment heureuse de voir que cet homme malgré les histoires de Clarke sur lui dans l'espace avait conservé son cœur et ses envies de connaissances pacifiques.

-Bonne nuit, Marcus nous reparleront demain, je compte faire revenir les membres du premier équipage que vous aviez envoyé à Polis ou du moins ceux qui le veuille. Je ne vous cache pas que beaucoup d'entre eux ont refuser car ils se sont installés avec une famille.

-Je ne doute pas que beaucoup ne voudront pas avoir de nouveau des rapports avec nous, ils étaient tous dans des situations assez compliquer avant leurs envoie ici, vous savez.

-Oui, je sais tout Clarke m'en a déjà parlée à de nombreuses reprises, mais je vais vous dire quelque chose qu'ici tous nos dirigeants savent...Personne ne jugera vos manières de diriger, car le poids d'un leader est le poids le plus lourd à porter.

-Vous êtes loin d'être les sauvages que nous pensions trouver ici.

-Parce que vous jugez à partir de ce que vous voyez aujourd'hui, il y a de cela quelques années tout est beaucoup plus tristes et dangereux.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Bonne nuit Marcus.

-Bonne nuit commandant.

Lexa sortit des quartiers du peuple du ciel, heureuse du dénouement de cette discussion.


	34. étincelles dans les yeux

Pov Abby:

Me voilà gelée, mouillée, et seule perdue dans cette ville de sauvages.

Je paris que ce "Commandant" ne préviendra pas Clarke qu'elle m'a expédiée ici, sans moyens de survivre, je vais surement mourir de froid ou rencontrer des criminelles qui me tueront ou pire.

Je commençais par me relever et réfléchir aux choix qui s'imposaient, en premier pas besoin de retourner à la tour, personne ne me fera entrer, ils sont tous sous ordres. Et repartir au camp, impossible, les remparts de cette ville sont de vraies forteresses.

Il ne lui restait pour seule option se cacher le plus longtemps en attendant le lever du soleil et là, elle improviserait.

Elle avança dans la ville toujours cachée dans les ombres, personne ne devait pouvoir la repérer, mais malgré tous ses efforts elle ne remarqua pas la petite silhouette qui la suivait curieuse.

Cette dernière en avait marre de rester cachée, elle décida donc de sortir de l'ombre où elle se cachais elle-même pour aller confronter la dame qui l'intriguait autant. Elle serra son manteau sur son petit corps en alla lui taper la hanche.

Abby sentit un léger coup sur son côté, elle sursauta de peur de voir se dresser derrière elle un Grounder énorme et menaçant, mais ne vit qu'une petite fille toute mignonne avec un nœud dans les cheveux et une drôle de peluche dans ses bras, elle était adorable avec son pyjama blanc, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ou 6 ans.

L'instinct maternelle de Abby se mit en marche après des années d'inactivité pour réfléchir à pourquoi la jeune enfant était ici, visiblement seule, sans protection et en plus en pyjama ce qui lui faisait penser que peut-être l'enfant avait fuguer de chez elle pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison.

Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et regarda dans ses yeux, aucune peur n'était visible mais ils étaient remplis de quelques chose d'autre qu'elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de voir dans ceux de sa propre fille...de la curiosité, pas celle d'un enfant devant un cadeau de noël, mais celle d'une personne capable d'une vraie réflexion devant un problème, elle pouvait presque dire un adulte.

-Comment t'appelle-tu petite ? Tu es perdue ?

-Je ne suis pas perdue ! Je suis en chasse, je te cherchais !

Elle était mignonne avec son doudou sous le bras et ces derniers serrés sur ses hanches.

-Je suis désolée si je t'ai offensée. Pourquoi je cherchais tu ?

-Tu pose beaucoup de questions toi. Suis-moi. Nomon doit-être en train de mourir de peur parce que je ne suis plus dans mon lit. Si je me fais gronder ce sera ta faute. Je ne comprends pourquoi j'ai dû te chercher parfois Heda Lexa est compliquée, mais elle a toujours de bonnes raisons. Mais si je suis grondée par sa faute je serais très en colère contre elle.

Abby écoutait vaguement la mini Grounder parler en la suivant chez elle, elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller de toute manière, si elle devait mourir cette nuit, autant que ce soit maintenant. Mais quand elle entendu le nom de sa "belle-fille" elle se stoppa.

La petite le sentit et se retourna pas heureuse du tout.

-Pourquoi ne marches-tu plus drôle de dame, ma maison est plus loin dans la rue.

-Comment connais-tu Lexa ? La question était dite plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu mais la petite ne se laissa pas démontée comme cela.

-Tout le monde connait Heda.

Abby allait lui demander plus de détails mais la jeune Grounder le fît avant.

-Quand j'étais âgée d'1 printemps, Heda m'a trouvé dans les ruines d'un village attaquée par des rebelles, elle aurait pu me laisser là, j'étais d'Azgeda avant, et nos deux clans n'était pas amis du tout du tout, mais comme j'étais seule, Heda m'a emmené à Polis et m'a confiée à une famille Trikru qui m'aime comme si j'étais à eux. Je l'aimerais toujours pour ça, elle me dit toujours de ne pas croire que c'est une dette, mais pour moi, c'en est une car je serais surement morte cette nuit-là sans elle, donc depuis je l'aide avec sa fille quand elle part loin, c'est comme ma petite sœur et Clarke comme une tante. Mais parfois elle m'envoie une colombe avec une mission et cette fois je devais venir vous chercher.

La petite avait dit cela le regard vers Abby, mais dans ses yeux ont pouvais voir que pendant son discours l'esprit de la petite fille est beaucoup plus loin, dans des souvenirs aussi joyeux que cruels et douloureux.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir posée la question.

Rien ne semblait valoir le coup d'être dit, cette enfant venait juste de renverser son monde. Malgré son apparence d'enfant, elle venait de lui répondre comme l'aurais fait un adulte et Abby ne savait pas si beaucoup de personne plus âgée qu'elle aurait pût tenir des propos pareils, pleins de forces et de convictions.

La jeune fille secoua sa tête en faisant des vagues avec ses longs cheveux châtains et lui dit :

-Viens ma maison est juste là

Abby suivit l'enfant vers une maison assez grande pour être un château, mais après avoir vécu dans les quartiers minuscules de l'Arche pendant toute sa vie, n'importe quelle chaumière aussi misérable soit elle est un palais pour elle.

La fillette ne dénia même pas toquer, elle poussa la porte en tout bonne propriétaire des lieux, mais ce fut seulement pour faire face au regard malade d'inquiétude et de colère d'une femme qui devait surement être sa mère.

-SILLIA OU PAR TOUT LES SAINTS ETAIENT TU ! TON LIT VIDE ET AUCUN MOTS POUR PREVENIR ! TU VAS AVOIR DE GROS PROBLEMES ! TON PERE EST DEHORS EN TRAIN DE CHERCHER APRES TOI DANS TOUTE LA VILLE !

-Maman ce n'était pas ma faute, Heda m'a demandé d'aller chercher cette drôle de dame et lui proposer un toit pour la nuit.

La femme qui fallait l'avouer était très jolie, des cheveux noir corbeau et des grand yeux verts puissants, elle devait faire 1m70 presque la taille de Abby elle-même, mais elle était vraiment plus musclée. Elle leva les yeux vers elle, puis de retour vers sa fille.

-Cela n'excuse rien mademoiselle, mais va dans ta chambre demain tu te lèves tôt, Clarke vient te chercher avant le petit déjeuné.

Sillia couru dans sa chambre en criant de joie comme si elle avait déjà oublié qu'elle s'était faite gronder.

Une fois la porte fermée, la femme s'assoit avec un grand soupir sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle, puis se redressa assez pour parler à Abby.

-Je suis désolée si elle à été rude avec vous, cette petite n'a pas la langue dans sa poche comme vous dîtes.

-Non ce n'est rien, la mienne aussi n'était pas du genre timide, je suis Abby.

-Bienvenue à Polis Abby, je suis Noly, la mère de la tempête. dit-elle avec un léger rire.

Elle l'invita à s'assoir à la table, Abby la remercia et s'assit encore un peu mal à l'aise.

Noly le comprit et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère avec une conversation qu'elle avait cru normale mais...

-Vous dites que vous avez une fille ?

\- Tutoyer moi s'il vous plaît, oui j'ai une fille et vous semblez déjà la connaître.

Noly semblait confuse.

-C'est Clarke, précisa-t-elle.

-Oh, donc vous -êtes du nouveau peuple qui vient des étoiles.

-Oui c'est ça.

Un silence s'installa. Mais vite brisé.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement en colère ? Et ne le nier pas je vois bien que c'est vrai dans vos yeux, ils brulent presque autant que la tour.

-C'est compliqué et surement trop long à expliquer.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous restée ici jusqu'au matin.

Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise en attente du récit de son invitée.

-Je trouve que ma fille à changer qu'elle est manipulée par votre commandant.

-Elle est bien courte votre histoire, je comprends que vous ne voulez pas vous confier, je suis une étrangère pour vous et je le respecte, mais on à plus ou moins quelque chose en communs toute les deux. Nos filles elles aussi. Si j'ai bien compris le récit de votre fille vous les avez envoyés ce débrouillée sur Terre ?

-Oui, pour tester la viabilité de la planète.

-Vous devez comprendre Abby que votre fille est d'une résilience des plus extrême, elle a survécu dans un environnement des plus cruels et survécu à des expériences qui aurais fait plier de nombreuses personnes surement plus vieilles qu'elle. Quand on vit ce genre de choses l'âme d'une personne change, elle a muri tellement plus vite, et elle porte maintenant au plus profond d'elle des démons qui la hanteront pour toute sa vie et malgré tout elle continue à vivre en souriant autant qu'elle le peut. Elle fait preuve d'un courage sans failles et quoique vous pouvez penser elle semble avoir trouvée son âme-sœur dans notre commandant. Elle je la connais depuis son enfance, j'étais très amie avec son mentor Anya. Et croyez-moi elle ne mérite pas tout ce qu'elle a de l'endurée pour le "bien de son peuple", elle a toujours passée sa vie après celle de tout le monde malgré son importance. C'est une personne bien.

Abby ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de demander pour un endroit où se reposer. Noly compris son envie, et la conduit à une chambre d'amis.

Mais avant de fermée la porte pour la laisser, elle lui dit quand même :

-Demain vous verrez votre fille, suivez mon conseil, respirer, calmez-vous et écouter son histoire, leur histoire. Vous verrez que c'est toujours votre fille, malgré tout le temps qu'elle a passé loin de vous. Profiter de votre petite-fille aussi.

Sur ce-elle ferma la porte.


	35. Une Drôle De Matinée

Les rayons du soleil perçaient paresseusement les rideaux de la chambre d'Abby pour terminer leurs courses célestes sur son visage endormi encore très enterrée dans la couverture épaisse en peau d'ours de son lit.

Mais au bout d'un moment les rideaux sûrement récupérés de l'ancien monde ne purent plus contenir l'éclat du soleil matinal et sa puissance réveilla la femme de son long sommeil.

Personne en regardant cette femme n'aurait pu espérer imaginer les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu dans sa pas si longue vie.

Il fallut bien une heure à Abby pour trouver le courage de sortir de son petit paradis et aller affronter le dure monde qui l'attendait dehors.

En passant la lourde porte en bois qui la séparait du salon/salle à manger elle remarqua à quel point le soleil qui entrait par les nombreuses fenêtres autour d'elle créaient une atmosphère complètement différente de celle d'hier soir. Tout semblait plus chaleureux et convivial, mais pas la même chaleur que leur ancien salon sur l'arche qui lui reflétait une ambiance plus industrielle alors qu'ici tout se ressent beaucoup plus naturellement. Comparer à son court passage sur Terre Abby avait l'impression d'avoir vécu toute sa vie dans une boîte de conserve.

La petite table à sa gauche regorgeait de toute sorte et de tous les couleurs mais malgré l'heure tardive la femme n'était pas d'humeur à manger quoi que ce soit, elle préféra lire la petite note au milieu du paquet. L'écriture dessus était hésitante et la même que celle d'un jeune enfant. L'écriture ne devait pas être quelque chose de courant dans la culture Grounder, ce qui toucha encore plus Abby ce de dire que Noly était assez hospitalière pour mettre de côté ses habitudes juste pour son confort à elle.

Le mot en lui-même ne contenait rien de vraiment touchant : « Abby mon mari et moi sommes partis déposer Silli à son entraînement, si vous avez faim prenez ce que vous voulez nous avons déjà mangés. Et si vous pouvez venez nous rejoindre aux terrains."

Abby mangea tout de même distraitement un petit fruit qui ressemblait beaucoup à une pomme mais bien plus sucrée. Elle avait hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle culture tellement semblable et pourtant si différente de la sienne. Les rues étaient bondées de monde. Abby se s'était toute petite contraire aux dizaines de Grounders plus musclés et immenses les uns que les autres. Ils semblent tous être naturellement grands comme si l'environnement sur l'arche avaient empêcher les Arkadiens de développer leurs IMC correctement au fil des générations.

Elle faudra quelle pense à demander à Clarke si elle pouvait tester sa théorie. Le soleil tapait toujours aussi dur malgré le mois de Novembre, la radioactivité avait dû changer quelques choses sur la planète en commençant par son climat, ses animaux et pourquoi pas la morphologie de ses habitants.

Elle se stoppa d'un coup en plein milieu de la rue pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle se mit donc à suivre chaque guerrier qu'elle pouvait trouver.

Après avoir fait choux-blancs plusieurs fois et s'être retrouver soit devant le bâtiment médical ou de n'importe quelle maison, elle se retrouva devant un bâtiment énorme semblable au Colisée de l'Antiquité. Abby se flagella elle-même de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Toute l'activité de la ville semblait converger avec ce bâtiment. La foule y entrait par centaines et des bruits de métal que l'on frappe s'entendait de l'extérieur accompagné de divers cris. Une fois avoir réussi à entrer c'était comme si elle avait changé d'époque et avait remonter 3000 ans pour se tenir au milieu d'une arène de sable chauds sous un soleil de plomb où des gladiateurs se battaient à mort. La seule chose qui gâchait sa comparaison est que c'était les tous guerriers qui regardais un même combat.

Il fallut plusieurs coups de coude à Abby pour réussir à atteindre l'orée de la foule et d'apercevoir les deux combattants.

Ils se battaient c'était certains, mais cela ressemblait plus à une danse, chaque mouvement étaient calculés à la seconde et malgré leurs violences ont pouvait déceler une certaine douceur qui ne naissait que dans les relations longues entre deux personnes.

Leurs chevelures flottant comme les tissus dans une danse, l'une brune et l'autre blonde. Il ne fallut à Abby que quelques secondes pour reconnaître sa propre fille qui était malgré tous les regrets de sa mère, stupéfiante. Depuis l'arrivée de Clarke sur Terre Abby n'avais eu de cesse de la redécouvrir, son côté de chef, celui de maman qui lui restait encore à connaître et maintenant celui de guerrier presque de soldat.

Leurs épées s'entrechoquaient sans fin, les boucliers se cognaient au point presque de se briser sous les coups de son assaillant. Elles étaient toutes les deux essoufflées et profitaient de chaque moment d'écarts pour reprendre le leurs souffles avant de repartir de plus belle.

Soudain Clarke se retrouva au-dessus de Lexa après un coup de bouclier bien placé, tous les cris de l'arène se turent et chaque Grounder chuchotait les uns avec les autres de leurs commandant battu par son épouse. Les yeux d'Abby eux étaient toujours sur Clarke et elle pouvait distinguer de là où elle se trouvait les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes bouger pour former une conversation que seule elles pouvaient entendre.

Puis d'un coup leurs positions changèrent et Clarke maintenant coincée sous Lexa ne put que taper les trois coups finals qui la déclarèrent officiellement perdante.

La foule cria de joie à leurs commandant victorieuse, puis au bout d'un moment se dispersa et la vie normale du stade repris petit à petit.

Abby regarda Lexa tendre sa main à Clarke pour aider cette dernière à se relever. Elle commença à avancer pour venir leurs parler mais un groupe d'enfants la dépassa et coururent vers les deux femmes avec des cris et des rires.

Lexa se pencha pour ramasser la petite blonde que Abby avait vu hier soir au dîner, mais qu'elle savait maintenant être sa propre petite fille.


	36. Entraînement relaxant

Pov Lexa

Je voyais Abby partir au bras de mes gardes. Je les suivais jusqu'à leurs sorties de la tour. Je glissais à Nilo, un garde que je savais être de confiance d'envoyer une colombe à Silli, qui était bien connus de tous, de surveiller cette femme qu'il venait de faire sortir.

Je regardais le messager s'enfoncé dans ma nuit noire du soir, puis en remontant l'escalier de la haute tour, je me souciais de manière croissante aux marches que je montais de la réaction de Clarke par rapport à cette décision.

Ellipse

Il fallut une bonne grosse heure pour faire comprendre à Clarke ma décision, heureusement qu'elle n'était plus enceinte ou je me serais surement faite encastrée dans le mur.

J'avais eu peur de devoir rappeler sa mère à la tour, ce qui aurait sans doute réduit à néant le contrôle que je tentais de faire peser sur ce peuple qui créer de problèmes aussi gros que la planète. Mais c'est vrai que Clarke à soulever un point assez délicat... Le fait que si quelque chose se passait mal cela risquerait de créer un trou impossible à remplir entre les deux peuples.

Heureusement, le lendemain, les nouvelles de Noly furent bonnes voir très bonnes à part peut-être le moment où elle m'a dit que Silli avait laisser échapper le fait que Clarke était maman.

Plus tard, comme à son habitude Clarke partie s'entraîner, quelque chose dont j'étais particulièrement fière. Elle était devenue un guerrier puissant, et si elle n'avait pas été Queen, elle serait surement devenue général de l'armée.

Mais je soupçonnais aussi qu'elle voulait calmée ses nerfs, c'est pourquoi je suis parti la rejoindre et là j'ai pu rapidement comprendre son taux de stress car à la minute où je suis rentrée dans l'arène je la voyais dans un coin en train de détruire des mannequins à tour de bras grâce à son épée puis avec ses poings. Je me rapprochais assez près pour entendre sa respiration saccadée mais assez loin pour éviter les coups.

\- Si tu détruis l'arène, comment pourrais-je me défouler en temps de paix ?!

Elle se retourna vers moi et avec son sourire aguicheur me répondit :

\- Avec moi, bien sûr ...

\- Evidemment... Tu veux que je te serve de sac de frappe ?

-Si tu es d'humeur à te retrouver le cul à terre.

Je souris à sa remarque.

\- Comme si tu avais la moindre chance.

Bien entendu, dès le début du combat tous les guerriers autour de nous se rapprochèrent de nous. C'était rare de voir le commandant se battre avec sa reine dans l'arène publique. D'habitude les dirigeants s'entraînent avec les Nightblood dans une arène qui se trouve hors de la ville dans un petit coin de la forêt d'où on pouvait voir la ville en contre-bas.

D'habitude les dirigeants s'entraînent avec les Nightblood dans une arène qui se trouve hors de la ville dans un petit coin de la forêt d'où on pouvait voir la ville en contre-bas

Rapidement des cris d'encouragement se firent entendre partout autour de nous et je crus même apercevoir la chevelure blonde grisâtre d'Abby

Rapidement des cris d'encouragement se firent entendre partout autour de nous et je crus même apercevoir la chevelure blonde grisâtre d'Abby.

Puis le temps que j'avais la tête ailleurs à essayer de comprendre sa présence ici je fus plaquée au sol par le bouclier de Clarke. Le silence se fit pesant dans l'arène.

Profitant de cette soudaine proximité, je lui glissais :

-J'ai pris rendez-vous avec la Matrine ce matin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir si le miracle Allia pourrait se reproduire.

La surprise de cette réponse la fit chanceler assez de temps que je puisse la faire bousculer à mon avantage. Et pendant que la foule m'acclamait je lui glissais un petit : "Gagné".

-Tu as triché, grogna-t-elle

-Comment, dis-je de mon air faussement innocent qui je savais avait toutes les chances de la faire enragée.

J'étais toujours noyée dans ses yeux bleus quand Allia me sauta dans MES bras.

Je reposais mes yeux sur ma femme qui étais toujours en train de me regarder de son air blessé diablement sexy.

-Peut-être que le prochain préféra être dans TES bras ?

-Comme si tu étais sérieuse...


	37. Peut-être

A ce moment-là je vis Abby se dirigée doucement mais surement vers nous. Elle triturait ses mains, un signe évident de sa nervosité. Je crus au début que c'était à cause de moi et de mes manières d'enseignements culturelles mais ses yeux fixaient la petite tête blonde dans mes bras. 

Malgré ce que devait penser cette femme, je ne comptais pas la séparer de sa propre fille de sa petite fille, mon seul est de rester en paix, cette paix si durement acquise avec en la vie de beaucoup trop de personnes.

Quand elle fut à notre niveau, j'eu la gentillesse de lui offrir une perche.

\- Bonjour Madame Griffin.

Sans même quitter Allia des yeux elle me répondit vaguement.

-Appelle moi Abby...

-Maman tu te sens bien ? demanda Clarke pas très sûr de la santé mentale de sa mère.

Abby releva doucement la tête et lui sourit d'un sourire hésitant.

-Oui, c'est jusque que ça fait étrange de découvrir que mon bébé a eu un bébé.

-J'imagine, rigolais-je.

Abby me regarda cette fois-ci d'un regard vengeur qui se transforma rapidement en un beaucoup plus doux et me dit doucement :

-Je sais que vous aimez ma fille, mais je vous avoue que je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de vous. Mais pour le bien de ma relation avec ma famille je vous donne une chance.

-Merci Abby, cela vaut vraiment le monde pour Clarke et moi. Et puisque tout est ok, je peux...

Je descendis Allia de ma cuisse d'où elle était perchée depuis le début de la conversation à écouter, mais contrairement à d'habitude elle partit se cacher derrière mes jambes. Clarke se baissa à sa hauteur pour la rassurer.

-Tu peut y aller ma chérie, personne ne te veut du mal ici.

Sa voix était toujours douce quand elle parlait à Allia, mais tout ce que-elle eu en réponse fut que la petite leva doucement son bras et pointa du doigt Abby, comme si cette dernière était un fantôme sortit tout droit d'un de ses cauchemars.

Abby rejoint les côtés de Clarke comprenant qu'elle était la raison de la peur de l'enfant.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal Allia, je suis ta grand-mère.

Allia sortit de sa cachette et son visage qui quelques secondes avant était celui de la peur était fermé tel celui de sa mère après des heures de querelles incessantes avec certains ambassadeurs. Elle se tenait beaucoup trop droite pour une enfant de son âge, et sa voix était froide quand elle lui répondit :

-Je sais qui vous êtes, Nomon me là déjà dit, mais je vous est vue être emportée dehors par certains de nos gardes. Donc pour moi en suivant une certaine logique, vous êtes mauvaises, donc vous êtes un ennemi de mon Heda.

Abby était choquée de la façon de parler de cette jeune enfant d'à peine 2 ans.

Voyant que les propos de sa princesse commençaient à devenir plus...politique que familiales, elle voulut la réprimander mais Clarke fut plus rapide.

-Allia votre grand-mère n'est pas une ennemie de l'esprit ! Vous lu devez autant de respect qu'à nous !

Allia baissa la tête vaincue.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai tirée des conclusions beaucoup trop vite.

Elle se retourne vers sa mère et lui demande :

-Puis-je retourner m'entraîner avec Aden et les nightblood ?

-Oui mais demande à Samil de t'accompagner à travers la ville jusqu'au terrains près de la cascade.

Elle partit assez triste.

-Je suis désolé elle n'est pas comme cela d'habitude, essaya de la rassurer Clarke.

Abby se tourna vers l'endroit où avait disparu Allia.

-Puis-je essayer de lui parler plus tard ?

Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent pas très sûr de savoir quoi répondre.

-Si vous voulez.


	38. Confrontation directe

Le soir même je montais les quelques escaliers qui séparait mon palier aux appartements royaux. Je n'en revenais toujours pas que ma propre fille faisait maintenant partie de la famille royale la plus puissante du monde ou du moins du monde connu et surement encore vivable, qui peut bien savoir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la planète.

J'arrivais devant la porte d'Allia, frapper fut plus compliqué mentalement que ce que j'avais pensé à l'origine.

Ce ne fut ni une des filles ni la petite qui ouvrit mais une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vue ici.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle timidement

-Abby, je viens voir la princesse.

Elle me regarda soudainement suspicieuse.

-Je ne pense pas que vous avez le droit sans la présence de Heda ou de la Queen.

-Je suis sûr que vos Hedas ne seront pas offensées de ma visite, j'ai leurs autorisations. De toute manière je suis la mère de Clarke, c'est donc ma petite fille dans cette pièce.

-Je vais devoir en parler avec elles, je reviens. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Elle partit d'un pas pressé, je compris rapidement comment les 100 avaient pu trouver du plaisir à ne pas respecter les règles. Je poussais la porte.

Ce que je vis dans la pièce fut indescriptible, Allia couchée sur le ventre au milieu de la pièce entourée de cartes et griffonnant sur une autre qui représentait le continent mais avec pleins de lignes et de flèches qui s'entrecroisaient de plusieurs couleurs différentes.

Une stratégie de guerre.

Comment à un si jeune âge peut-on réfléchir au meilleur moyen le plus efficace de tuer le plus de monde possible ?

J'apprécie beaucoup moins ma nouvelle belle-fille tout d'un coup. Sa manière d'élever ma petite fille surtout.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle :

\- Coucou chérie.

Elle ne relève même pas la tête, comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce avec elle. Puis elle laissa échapper un léger :

\- Je ne vous aime pas, vous êtes un mirage de quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Bon, elle était directe, mais je peux l'être aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait à ce que je sache.

\- Pas encore.

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas et continu de griffonner, on aurait dit que je n'avais même pas parlé.

-Comment ça ?

-Votre peuple est idiot et irrespectueux, vous avez déjà commencés à étendre votre territoire sur des terres qui ne vous appartiennent même pas.

-Nous ne pouvions pas allez autre pars.

Elle releva doucement la tête et me lança un sourire sarcastique.

-Vous n'avez pas pensé à la zone morte, un grand désert plein d'espace pour nous laisser en paix.

-Comment peut tu penser çà ?!

Elle recommença à tracer des lignes sur sa carte.

-Ou tout simplement faire comme ma mère et son clan et vous intéresser à notre culture au lieu de directement nous classer comme sauvages juste parce qu'ont à pas besoin d'électricité pour vivre.

-Nous ne pensons pas cela du tout de vous, vous êtes juste très différents de nous, tentais-je de me défendre.

J'hallucine cette enfant est vraiment terrible quand elle le veut !

Je continuais de la regarder griffonner pas prête du tout à me déclarer vaincue, mais elle semblait être inconsciente de ma présence. Je commençais donc à lire sur l'origine des Grounders empruntée à Clarke, leurs origines sont très intéressantes, commencées juste après la fin des bombes même quand les radiations étaient encore présentes dans l'air.

D'un coup j'entendis un léger boom, je vis Allia allonger sur le sol près des cartes. Rien n'aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille sur un quelconque si le teint de l'enfant n'était pas de couleur écrevisse.

Je me dépêche d'approcher, elle est bouillante, même si le feu dans l'âtre est presque éteint. Je cours d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre pour enfin me retrouver dans les appartements de ses mères en criant ma panique.

En moins de 5 minutes tout le monde était dans la chambre de la princesse, que ce ne soit ses mères ou bien ses tantes ou même quelques servantes courageuses mais trop curieuses. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de personnes en même temps dans la chambre d'un malade aussi royal puisse t'il être. L'instinct de médecin pris le dessus.

-Tout le monde sort de cette pièce, vous être trop !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi et beaucoup reflétaient de la colère, de la rancœur ou juste de l'anxiété et de l'angoisse.


	39. La maladie "suite surprise"

\- S'il te plaît chérie, tu sais que je suis la seule qui est une vraie chance de la sauver quelque soit cette maladie ! Tu entends sa respiration ? Je te l'ai appris, souviens toi .

\- Elle a les poumons obstrués, c'est donc une maladie par dégénérence, répondit Clarke

\- Et je devine que cette maladie n'est pas originaire de la Terre puisque personne ici ne sait ce qu'elle a, cette chose vient donc de l'arche. Sans manquer de respect à vos guerrisseurs seuls mes medecins ont une chance de la guerir, je vous l'assure...

Lexa prit Clarke à part et après plusieures minutes de discussions acharnée:

\- Abby nous vous laissons notre fille mais seulement à condition que Clarke vous assiste.

\- Bien-sûr, mais si c'est ce que je crois, elle ne pourra pas rester question de survie.

Au mot "survie" les deux mères comprirent que la vie de leurs bébé était réellement en jeu.

\- Je veux que cette salle soit vide sauf pour Clarke et moi. Que personne d'autre ne rentre ici.

En voyant que Lexa allait dire quelque chose, je la devançais :

\- Même pour vous cela peut être dangereux Lexa, et si Clarke est en danger, je la fait tous de suite sortir de la pièce avec des antibiotiques.

Devant le visage suspicieux de la femme, je me forçais à lui expliquer le principe des antibiotiques. Une fois un peu rassurée elle sortit de la pièce entraînant le reste de ses gens avec elle.

Tous le monde sortit, je commençais à rassembler du matériels médicals de la tour pendant que Clarke allait chercher ma trousse de médicaments laissée chez "ma famille d'acceuil".


	40. La face sombre

Le temps que je fasse une première auscultation de l'enfant qui devenait de plus en plus chaude Clarke était déjà revenu avec tout mon matériel. Mais son expression tomba encore plus quand elle m'entendit soupirer "la fièvre de l'espace..."

-C'est aussi grave que cela cette fièvre ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Je ne connais pas les conséquences que la fièvre aura sur elle. La fièvre est une maladie qui est survenue sur l'arche quelque temps avant notre descente sur Terre. Sur le système des arkiens je sais que cela entraîne des vomissements, de la fièvre, des convulsions, des problèmes oculaires, mais sur elle avec son sang si spécial et son ascendance terrienne, je ne sais vraiment pas.

-Crois-tu qu'elle l'ai attrapée au contact d'un des rescapés ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, c'est une maladie dût au manque d'oxygène sur une longue durée...

-Alors quoi ?! s'énerva Clarke.

-Calme toi ! Ne t'énerver ne lui viendra pas en aide !

Clarke souffla un bon coup et se retourna vers sa petite fille. Allongée dans son grand lit, elle avait l'air encore plus fragile.

-Je sais mais je m'inquiète tellement pour elle, elle est surement le seul enfant que je n'aurais jamais...

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en avoir d'avoir d'autre ?

-Car ce genre de conception "magique" est vraiment rare, ce n'est arrivée qu'avec le premier commandant.

-Fait confiance à l'avenir pour cela et est confiance en moi pour sauver ta fille.

Pov Clarke

Elle à l'air si fragile et immobile, elle qui court toujours dans tous les sens en riant. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avoir la chance d'essayer de la mettre au lit encore au moins une fois et je ne m'en plaindrais plus jamais.

Comment annoncer à Lexa que je ne sais pas ce que sa fille a, et que donc je ne peux pas la guérir efficacement. Elle va être déçue et énervée. J'entrouvre la porte de notre chambre et la vois sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Elle se relève rapidement quand elle sent ma présence dans la salle. La petite étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux s'éteint quand elle vit les quelques larmes sur mon visage. Et au contraire de la colère que je m'attendais à devoir subir, elle me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous rassurions l'une l'autre. Elle est ma bouée et je suis la sienne dans cette mer de doute et de peur.

Pov Lexa

J'avais eu de l'espoir, beaucoup trop peut-être, car je savais qu'Allia n'avais jamais été malade une seule fois depuis sa naissance, ce que je pensais être une grâce des dieux. Mais maintenant je sais que cela n'était que la face brillante d'une pièce de monnaie et que nous devons maintenant faire face à son côté le plus sombre. La balance universelle nous juge toujours qui que nous soyons. Pour que cette maladie est pu percer les défenses de mon bébé, elle ne devait certainement pas être si banale qu'un rhume.

Mais tout l'espoir que j'avais en moi disparut devant le visage baigné de larme de ma femme, de mon ange déchut.


	41. flashback : la main de heda

Flashback

-Lexa, tu vas laisser une trace sur le sol si tu continues à faire des aller-retours comme cela, Clarke est une grande chasseuse, tu lui as tout appris, donc elle ne risque rien les morts sont seulement animaux.

Lexa stoppa son mouvement et se retourna vers Luna qui était paresseusement assise sur son propre trône avec Allia sur ses genoux pour la faire rebondir, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle l'aurait tué directement mais tout le monde savait qu'en tant que son amie la plus ancienne, la femme était privilégiée sur de nombreux domaine.

-Oui, mais tu connais Clarke, elle se met toujours dans des situations abracadabrantes, elle pourrait être blessée.

-Ooohhh...Mais Tyra aussi pourrait être blessée, ou même morte, pourquoi tu ne t'inquiète pas pour elle...

-Parce que je connais bien mieux Clarke et que...

-Tu peut arrêter ton charabia au moins envers moi, je te connais depuis bien plus longtemps que n'importe qui donc tes mensonges même par omission ne prennent pas, de toute manières je pense que je connaissais votre attirance avant que vous ne vous l'avouée vous-même, et cette petite beauté ne viens pas de nulle part, pas vrai Allia ?

La petite de presque un an rigolais sous les chatouilles de sa "tante". Sa mère la regardais attendris par cette petite fille qui ressemblais de plus en plus à sa mère sauf pour ses grands yeux verts qu'elle tenait sans aucun doute d'elle.

-Si tu le dis... je veux absolument qu'elle gagne mais pas en se mettant en danger cela fait déjà une semaine entière.

-Donc elle devra rentrer aujourd'hui ou demain au plus tard, pour ne pas être disqualifiée.

-Cette tradition des prétendants du commandant est idiote, de toute façon si par je ne sais qu'elle miracle Tyra parviendrait à gagner je ne l'épouserais pas juste pour pouvoir rester avec Clarke même en dehors du mariage, au diable la tradition. Elle est Wanheda, personne ne me contredira !

Dans son excès de colère envers la politique, Lexa remonta vers ses appartements en laissant Allia avec son amie, elle savait qu'elle était sûr avec elle, et s'assit sur son balcon les pieds dans le vide, Clarke détestait quand elle faisait cela, cela la rendait folle. Penser à la blonde replongea le commandant dans son sentiment de manque, elle n'en dormait presque plus, toute la nuit elle restait à sa table à repenser des plans de défense en cas d'attaque même s'il était en paix avec tous les clans depuis presque deux années entières, surement grâce à Clarke. Même si cette dernière ne se donnerais pas tout le crédit.

La brune continuait d'étudier la forêt comme si elle pouvait voir sa blonde d'ici, malgré le fait qu'elle savait impossible, elle pensait souvent voir une ombre de blond dans les arbres sur la falaise de Polis, elle devait vraiment être accro à sa copine....

Les tambours résonnèrent dans toute la ville interrompant ses pensées torturées, un des deux prétendants du commandant était revenu de sa chasse ! Lexa hurlais mentalement pour que ce soit Clarke pendant qu'elle se forçait à marcher plutôt que de courir.

Elle arriva sur la place de la ville le cœur plein de bonheur de revoir sa blonde, mais redescendit vite ses ardeurs en repérant les cheveux foncés de Tyra, cette fille la gonflais vraiment, toujours à essayer de la mettre dans son lit, la folle. Mais où était Clarke ?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà deux jours que Clarke campait au large de Polis après avoir attrapée sa prise de taille, trouver sa proie, n'avait pas été très compliquée, elle savait déjà où la bête se terrait.

Mais la tuer lui avait pris beaucoup de temps et causer de nombreuse blessure la plus profonde est une marque de crocs dans l'épaule, deux trous profonds qu'elle avait couvert le temps de voir Nyko pour se faire soigner correctement. Et une grosse entaille qui courrait le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son flanc droit, elle en garderait une cicatrice épaisse. Mais si toute ces plaies pouvaient lui ouvrir la voie vers Lexa, elles les porteraient en étant fière d'elle.

Depuis la fin de sa chasse, Clarke passait son temps en haut d'un arbre sur la falaise qui longeait Polis, de là où elle était-elle pouvait avoir vu sur sa proie sous elle mais aussi et le plus important pour elle sur sa chambre ou plutôt celle de Lexa mais c'est pareil. Elle pouvait voir la lumière des bougies jusque tard le soir et peut-être qu'elle rêvait mais elle pensait parfois voir sa copine par sa fenêtre qui est normalement bien trop loin pour que ses yeux voient quelque chose d'aussi petit autre que la lumière qui se dégageait de la pièce.

Entre deux nettoyages de ses plaies, elle entraperçût Tyra qui marchait la tête haute, imbue d'elle-même dans Polis, comme si la ville lui appartenait déjà, mais elle tombera de haut quand elle arrivera se dit la blonde en descendant de son perchoir pour ramasser la bête et commencer à la traîner dans son brancard de fortune vers la ville en contrebas.

Elle avait décidé de rentrer en dernière pour pouvoir montrer sa prise à tous et surtout pour pouvoir admirer la tête de Tyra quand elle aura vu sa prise et lui faire regretter de vouloir lui prendre Lexa.

En entrant dans la ville deux gardes prirent son brancard qui à cause de son poids fit tanguer les pauvres hommes qui eux se demandaient ce qui se cachait sous le drap épais qui cachait les formes de la bête.

Tout le monde se bousculais dans la rue principale jusqu'à la tour pour apercevoir le convoi, mais beaucoup rirent quand ils virent les deux gardent peiner à tirer leur chargement, heureusement deux autres vinrent leurs prêter mains-fortes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Clarke, elle, était arriver face à la tour et surtout face à Lexa, dans un coin de sa tête elle se demandait où était Allia mais elle savait que Lexa l'avait surement éloignée exprès pour éviter qu'elle ne voie trop d'animaux morts, la petite était vraiment le chouchou du commandant.

Oh, elle voulait tellement oublier sa place à ce moment-là et juste lui sauter dans les bras et comme elle connait bien la brune elle savait qu'elle aussi avait aussi cette folle envie.

Le commandant finissait de remercier Tyra pour sa chasse, une cargaison complète de peau de loups. Clarke y avait pensé au début mais elle détestait avoir à tuer des loups pour en faire de simple tapis, c'était des bêtes tellement belle et majestueuse.

En la voyant apparaître sans aucunes proies pour elle Lexa prit peur mais elle ne le montra pas comme à son habitude elle refoulait tout mais elle savait que Clarke pouvait le deviner juste en regardant dans ses yeux. Puis la colère vint remplacer la peur à cause du rire de Lyra qui allait commencer à se vanter et surement se moquer de la blonde.

Elle se leva pour parler à Clarke chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour son adversaire.

-Clarke kom Skaikru légendaire Wanheda, vous êtes surement la personne la plus aptes à épouser le Heda mais vous revoilà les bras vide de votre chasse.

Clarke savait que Lexa ne disait pas cela pour la rabaisser mais elle fut surprise par le fait qu'elle ne se lève pour l'accueillir, elle n'était pas sûr qu'elle ai fait de même avec Lyra. Voilà son moment était arrivé, pour une fois elle pouvait agir comme une égoïste et peut-être même frimer, chose qu'elle ne fait jamais pour des raisons assez évidentes elle est quand même toujours la représentation de son clan au conseil.

-Pardonnez-moi Heda mais je ne reviens pas vers vous sans rien, la prise est seulement vraiment trop lourde, les deux pauvres gardes que vous m'avez assignés ont même eu besoin d'aide et deux de votre clan ce sont donc précipiter pour les aider à tirer la bête. Ils prennent plus de temps que moi qui n'est que de simples blessures à porter.

A la mention de blessure le peuple autour d'eux commença à chuchoter, chez les Grounders les blessures sont choses à montrer et très sacrées, quand un guerrier revenait avec quelques choses pour un plus grader que lui il devait montrer ses plaies pour que son chef en retour puisse le remercier en lui prodiguant les soins adaptés c'est une forme de politesse.

A la surprise de tous Clarke déclara :

-Commandant je préférerais vous montrer mon butin avant mes plaies si vous le voulez bien.

-A votre guise, Wanheda.

-Voilà ma prise qui arrive.

-Quoi une seule prise c'est quoi un lapin, se moqua Tyra.

Clarke ne releva pas l'insulte mais elle savait au visage crispé de Lexa qu'elle l'avait fait.

Les quatre gardes arrièrent à ce même moment pile quand il faut. Tout le monde retint son souffle devant la montagne couverte en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait cacher.

-Non, c'est bien plus gros, mais ce que je peux vous dire que cette fois je n'aurais pas à remettre l'épaule de Heda en place.

Personne ne compris sauf Lexa qui commençait déjà à rire sous cape en attendant avec impatience la tête de Lyra quand elle verrait le monstre. Presque personne n'avait vu cet animal ou du moins était rester vivant assez longtemps pour le décrire, seul les contes en parlaient.

Devant tout le monde Wanheda escalada la montagne (jeu de mot) et d'un cou révéla le corps du Pauna.

Toute la foule souffla d'un coup l'air qu'ils avaient emmagasiné et certains même crièrent avant de se rendre compte que la bête était forcément déjà morte.

Un cri par compte continua ce fut celui de Tyra qui avait qu'elle avait dans tous les cas perdus, mais elle se repris et décida de jouer sa dernière carte :

-Comment savoir que tu ne l'as pas trouvée déjà mort ? Tu mens peut-être.

-Tu veux une preuve conséquente, pourquoi pas vous montrer ce que cette bête m'à fait.

En parlant de ses blessures, elle enleva sa première couche de vêtement pour montrer à tous les trous dans son épaule et l'énorme plaies qui saignait encore ce qui rendit sa peau rouge, plusieurs personnes autour d'elle commençait à souffler "Wanheda", elle devait ressembler à un mort vivant sans son haut.

Lexa se leva et s'adressa à la foule.

-D'après vous qui mérite de régner à mes côtés pour vous ?

Tout le monde répondit d'une même voix "Wanheda !"

Sans attendre Clarke couru dans les bras de sa nouvelle fiancée sous les acclamations du peuple, son peuple, leur peuple.

Avec tout le bruit elles ne purent entendre la voix de Luna qui criait à Allia de revenir à l'intérieur, mais la petite avait déjà repérée sa mère absente depuis trop longtemps d'après elle. Avant que la brune ne puisse la voir arriver, sa fille était déjà accrochée à sa jambe.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter jusqu'au bout se dit Lexa en voyant Allia avec sa nouvelle fiancée.

-Peuple de Polis je vous doit à tous une vérité que je ne voulais pas vous annoncer avant d'être sûr que la femme pour qui j'avais des sentiments vous prouve son pouvoir en premier en m'aidant grâce à ses plans ingénieux à prendre la montagne, mais aussi en passant par les tests des prétendants, mais maintenant qu'elle a correctement gagner votre confiance, je vous annonce que Wanheda est la mère de la princesse c'est pour cela que maintenant je décide de mettre ma propre fille au mains de commandants passés avant moi, en révélant que c'est un sang de nuit, la prochaine génération de sang de nuit est apparu et quand elle aura atteint sa septième année elle sera entraînée comme le veut la tradition.

La foule cria encore plus fort pour ses dirigeants, heureux de voir le commandant qui leurs avait tous donner la paix heureuse lui-même.

Fin flashback


	42. L'étranger

Déjà deux semaines que l'état d'Allia ne faisait que dépérir, sa fièvre ne cesse d'augmenter. Abby avait fait tous ce qu'elle avait pu, utiliser les rares antibiotiques qui restait de l'arche, comme les techniques Grounders. Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner pu même juste faire effet. Un jour en pleine réunion des ambassadeurs (la vie politique continue malgré tout), c'est enfin arrivé.

La salle était brûlante, tous les ambassadeurs hurlaient au plus fort de leurs poumons pour se faire entendre en vain par tous les autres. Seules les deux dirigeantes, elles étaient totalement calmes bien trop occupées à se noyer dans leurs chagrins et rien ne semblait avoir assez d'importance pour les empêcher de penser à leurs enfants souffrant dans son lit.

Soudain tous se calma, un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la salle sans avoir été annoncé. Personne n'aurait pu lui annoncer de l'importance s'il n'avait pas été traîner par 2 gardes dont l'un portait son arme qui lui avait visiblement été confisqué.

Pov Clarke

En lui-même je ne l'aurais pas jugé comme une menace, mais sa combinaison semblable à celles d'un certain dictateur d'un ancien temps, je l'espère, lui donnait un air menaçant.

Le garde avec les mains libres le pousse sur ses genoux de sorte qu'il tombe devant nous. Lexa ne semblait pas faire le rapprochement de sa tenue sinon elle l'aurait surement tué sur place. A la place, elle lui posa une unique question :

-Qui est tu ?

Il l'a regardé comme s'il lui était supérieur, lui assit sur ses genoux et elle rayonnante sur son trône, de là où sont jugement ne l'attendrais pas.

-Dois-je me répéter ?

-Elle n'est pas très patiente en ce moment donc répond plus vite si tu ne veux pas mourir, lui lançais-je.

-Je suis Sam, juste Sam.

-Sans vouloir te prendre pour un idiot, ton prénom ne m'aide pas du tout à savoir qui tu es et d'où tu viens. Mais à ton manque de savoir vivre, je dirais que tu es du clan du ciel.

-Vous êtes intelligente pour une sauvage.

Je lui sortis un rire jaune.

-Vous vous prenez pour des personnes civilisées ! Vous n'êtes et vous resterez que des monstres avec des armes à feu, des enfants dans le corps d'adultes ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que nous !

L'homme ou Sam se tourne dans ma direction comme s'il venait de me remarquer.

-Clarke Griffin, la traîtresse...Est tu retourné à Arkadia depuis...et bien...jamais ? Tu serais pourtant mieux accueilli que par ses sauvages.

-Et qui te dis que je voudrais allez là-bas ? Personne ne m'y attends. Ce n'est pas mon clan.

-De toute manière tu n'auras bientôt plus de famille ici...

Cette menace ne passa inaperçu et avant qu'il ne comprenne lui-même, il avait une épée sous la gorge, mais pas juste pour le menacer car quelques gouttes de sang coulaient déjà le long de cou.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ?

-Moi rien ! J'ai juste approuvé l'idée...

Je décide de prendre les choses en main avant que Lexa ne le tu sans ne pouvoir avoir des informations.

-Qu'on l'emmène en prison !

Lexa me regarda comme si je venais de le relâcher en le félicitant.

-Il sera torturé jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse avoir des informations.

L'homme fut traîné hors de la salle en poussant des cris horribles sachant ce qu'il allait lui arriver.


	43. Mouvement

*ATTENTION ! CONTENU VIOLENT CAR SCÈNE DE TORTURE !!!*

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me manquer de respect comme cela devant mes ambassadeurs !

-Fais pas comme si c'était la première fois et tu dis ça juste parce que tu voulais le tuer sur place ! Mais devine quoi ?! C'est complètement idiot ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Il est peut-être notre seule chance de guérir Allia !

-Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante Clarke ! Tu sais que je ne veux que sa guérison, c'est ma fille aussi !

-Alors réfléchis merde ! Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai empêché de défouler toute ta misère sur ce gars !

-Je ne t'en veux pas !

Lexa saute sur le canapé, épuisée de cette tension qui grandit de jours en jours entre elle et Clarke depuis trop longtemps maintenant. La blonde l'a rejoint plus doucement. Lexa n'avait jamais remarqué à qu'elle point sa femme avait changé depuis leur mariage. Physiquement, elle avait pris du muscle et maintenant avait des tresses dans les cheveux qu'elle gardait tous les jours. Son visage avait pris de légers plis. Elle avait changé mais elle était toujours aussi belle à ses yeux. Mais c'est mentalement qu'elle était la plus différente, son tempérament c'était calmé, ou du moins elle l'avait légèrement mis sur pause pour tenir son rôle de reine et de maman. Elle ne lui tenant même plus tête durant les réunions alors qu'elle savait que bien souvent la blonde n'était pas forcément d'accord avec tous ses décisions mais elle se taisait juste pour ne pas être mal vu des autres clans. Elle se contentait de lui parler franchement en priver, loin des regards.

-Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Mais j'ai peur de ce que ces gens peuvent faire s'ils sont animés de la même haine que dans leurs anciennes vies. Aucun d'eux ne mérite de vivre sur mes terres.

-Je sais que tu veux être plus prévenante cette fois mais avoue que tu allais faire une erreur, au moins une fois dans ta vie.

La brune se releva pour continuer de faire les cent pas, une habitude qu'elle a développée dans cette vie.

-Je n'aurais pas dû sauter à la violence, mais j'avoue que jamais cru que tu le veuille autant que moi au vus de ses révélations.

-N'en soit pas si sûr...Je le veux autant que toi, mais je préfère penser aux fantastiques tortures qui lui feront sortir ses dents et la vérité par la même occasion. Wanheda n'est pas aussi compatissante.

Comprenant que sa femme avait eu le bon réflexe cette fois, elle s'avoua vaincu et laissa Clarke aller jouer avec sa nouvelle poupée. Revenons à Clarke qui descend encore les longs escaliers qui menait jusqu'à ses cachots personnels. Dedans, une dizaine de salles convertis en cellules pour son utilisation personnelle, très peu de personnes connaissaient son existence. A l'origine cet endroit lui servait uniquement à se défouler pendant sa période pleine de bizarreries et de pouvoirs en tout genre pendant sa grossesse mais maintenant que tous étaient redevenu normale... Elle ne se serais jamais vu comme quelqu'un qui avait besoin de faire du mal à autrui mais depuis la fin des guerres, son côté "maléfique" n'a cessé d'augmenter et d'hurler pour de la violence. Ces actions avaient souvent des conséquences de canaliser ce moi intérieur que la méditation ne pouvait plus contenir son pouvoir visiblement plus imprévisible et destructeur que celui de Heda. Elle avait donc besoin d'un lieu loin de tous pour extérioriser ses pêchés.

Elle arrive enfin à la petite porte, elle était peu visible dans la quasi-obscurité du couloir, il fallait vraiment savoir qu'elle était là. Dedans il n'y avait qu'un garde, ce dernier savait que si quelque chose sortait où rentrais sans un ordre direct d'elle ou de sa femme il serait le premier puni donc aucun besoin de dire que ce pauvre homme faisait tous pour éviter le moindre problème.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de prisonniers, seulement deux condamnés à mort devenu fou par l'isolement et bien sûr ce cher Sam. Elle s'avance sans peur jusqu'à la geôle. Le prisonnier était attaché par des liens de métal au niveau du cou et des poignets, ses jambes tombaient dans le vide comme s'il avait définitivement perdu l'envie de se tenir debout.

-Alors appréciez-vous Polis jusqu'ici ? lui lança-t-elle

Il releva douloureusement les yeux vers elle, les gardes avaient dû se donner beaucoup de plaisir à le torturer avant sa venue.

-Comment puis-je apprécier une ville pleine de sauvage ?!

Clarke haïssait ce mot "sauvage", comme si eux étaient civilisés ! Même pas capable de diriger un peuple en paix avec lui-même, depuis aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir l'Arche a toujours été en guerre civil.

-Si je suis une dite "sauvage" je vais me comporter avec une sauvage avec vous.

Il commence à trembler quand Clarke se dirigea vers la table dans un coin de la pièce avec dessus des armes de toutes tailles, certaines même était rougies par des charbons ardents. Rien ne semblait une meilleure option qu'une autre pour Sam. La blonde pris un petit poignard et d'un coup elle l'enfonça dans la cuisse de l'homme. Ce dernier poussa un cri des plus stridents qui à surement pu se faire entendre jusqu'à Flourkru.

-Est ce que tu te sens un peu plus bavard maintenant ?

Dès qu'il reprit ses esprits il lui cracha : - Je ne te dirais rien sale putain à Grounder ! Tu es aussi perdu que ces monstres qui pullulent sur MA planète !

-TA planète ! On l'a détruite cette planète par nos guerres et à peine vous avez mis un pied dessus que vous voulez en créer une autre.

-Parce que cette terre est trop bien pour vous.

-Rien ne vaut de tuer des innocents, souffla la déesse de la guerre.

Elle récupère le petit poignard de la cuisse de son ennemi et cette fois lui planta dans son abdomen à un endroit où elle savait qu'elle n'atteindrait aucun organe qui pourrais réduire la durée de vie de son jouet. Mais de cette façon il arrêterait de gesticuler et elle pourrait enfin commencer son œuvre d'art favoris.

Wanheda récupère une sorte de scalpel mais plus effilé et sans hésitation commença à lui découper chacun de ses ongles, soulevant délicatement chacun d'eux pour les tirer d'un coup sec par la suite. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins après les cinq premiers doigts et releva son regard vers le visage du prisonnier. Son visage défiguré par une grimace d'une douleur inimaginable et il pleurait ouvertement. Mais ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit de constructif du point de vue de Clarke. Sur un coup de tête elle lui coupa la main. Ses hurlements redoublèrent.

-Dis-moi comment guérir ma fille !

Il se contenta d'hurler 10 fois plus fort.

-Dis-moi si tu tiens à ta vie !

-Je ne veux pas mourir commença-t-il à pleurnicher

-Alors parle-moi !

-Je ne sais pas ....

-Ne me mens surtout pas !

Sam baissa les yeux vers le sol puis rejeta un regard à Clarke comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Il finit par souffler tous l'air de ses poumons.

-Si je vous le dis il me tuera,

-Nous pouvons vous protéger si vous nous aider à comprendre contre qui ont se bat.

-Je veux juste vivre...

-Alors dit moi merde !

-On a commencé par //


	44. un début de plan

Les gardes balancèrent l'homme sur le sol, au même endroit où qu'hier, devant les trônes des commandants, même si aujourd'hui il était dans sale état. Ces dernières le regardaient comme s'il n'était qu'un pauvre cafard qu'elles pouvaient écraser sous leurs talons facilement. Sam releva péniblement la tête et demanda :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi finalement ? Me tuer ou juste me laisser pourrir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours dans l'un de vos cachots ?

Il semblait avoir perdu tout espoir de vivre.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, pas de famille proche et vous êtes résolus à tuer tous mes presque amis.

-Tu as tort, lui lança Clarke. Tu peux encore nous être utile. Nous savons maintenant grâce à toi, que le seul moyen de sauver mon peuple de votre fléau est caché dans votre camp. Et malgré que nous sachions sa position et son nombre d'habitants, vos armes nous posent problème. Les attaquer ne nous fera que perdre un nombre de soldats trop conséquent à nous goût, tu vas donc nous aider à nous y infiltrer.

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela ? Rétorqua t'il

Lexa se leva doucement, et s'accroupis devant lui.

-Parce que d'après Clarke, vous, les habitants de l'arche, vous avez une tradition qui tient presque de la religion. Vous léguer toujours un objet dans votre famille.

Elle se retourner vers sa femme et sous les yeux ébahis de Sam la blonde lui tendis un vieux bracelet doré aux reflet cuivrés par le temps.

-Ce serait dommage que toute trace de l'existence de ta famille disparaisse avec toi. Personne ne sera jamais que vous avez vécu après le crash de l'arche. Pas de descendant si j'ai bien compris.

L'homme tira de toute ses forces sur ses bras pour se libérer et aller étrangler les deux femmes.

-Vous êtes des monstres, vous vous croyez les gentils, c'est ça ?!

Clarke descendit de son trône à son tour mais ne s'accroupit pas, elle resta debout et le regarda de haut.

-Il n'y a pas de gentils, juste des survivants.

Lexa se releva et se rangea aux côtés de Clarke.

-Nous te laissons jusqu'à demain pour faire ton choix.

Les gardes ressortirent avec Sam qui se débattait comme un fou. (Imaginer Clarke quand elle revoit Lexa après mont Weather).

Les deux femmes se regardèrent.

Pov Sam

Que doit-je faire ? Est-ce que je veux vivre pour rester dans ce trou ? Est-ce que je crois vraiment en cette idéologie ?

De ce que j'ai vu cette ville n'est pas pleine de sauvages, ont dirais les livres qu'on lisait en classe d'histoire sur l'arche. Mais Pike dit que nous sommes mieux qu'eux.

Et si Pike avait tort ? Il n'est jamais venu ici ?

Dans tous les cas si j'accepte j'aurais une chance de m'échapper. Je tuerais les gardes qui iront avec moi et aiderais Pike à envahir la ville.

Je vais faire ça !

Je me rapproche de la grille de ma cellule, heureusement que je ne suis plus enchaînée au mur, et qu'étrangement la blonde à laisser un médecin panser mes blessures quand je lui ai déballer une partie de ce que je savais sur le plan de Pike.

-Eh ! Le garde ! Dit à ta reine que j'accepte sa proposition !

Au début l'homme ne bouge pas, je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas calculé puis il se retourne et un autre vient prendre sa place. J'espère qu'il va voir la blonde.

\--------------------------------

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, on ouvre la porte de ma cellule, et sans précaution on me tire à l'extérieur du bâtiment. On marche un long moment à travers la ville, les gens ne me regardent pas et quand ils le font c'est avec colère et dégoût. Au bout d'un moment on arrive au bord de la ville. J'y vois 3 chevaux, plusieurs gardes et 2 femmes habillées en tenu civilisées. Quand on s'avance un peu plus je reconnais LA BLONDE !!!!


	45. Le départ

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne deviez pas envoyer vos meilleurs guerriers ?

Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent de moi.

-Il se trouve que nous sommes les meilleurs guerriers de la ville.

Derrière elles, un grand homme baraqué à la peau foncée toussa un bon coup comme pour démontrer son désaccord avec ce que la brune venant de dire. Le coin des lèvres de cette dernière tressaillit, elle allait sourire. Elle se retourne vers elle.

-Au dernière nouvelle, je suis toujours ton commandant Lincoln.

-J'ai toujours réussit à te mettre par terre, mon cher commandant.

-Anya était bien plus laxiste avec toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle se retourne, mais son regard redevint froid et calculateur une fois qu'il se pose sur moi. Je me demande même si cette pauvre commandante ne serait pas tout simplement bipolaire.

\- Tu as de la chance Lincoln ne peut venir avec nous me lança-t-elle.

-Pourquoi il a trop peur ?

Ledit Lincoln se place entre le commandant et moi.

-Non, plutôt parce que je ne veux pas laisser ma femme avec notre nouveau-né que vous tenez tellement à tuer.

J'avoue que celle-là mon fait très mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit et surement pas à un bébé, ou à n'importe qui d'innocent. Mais où tracer une ligne ?

-Je suis désolé.

Sans montrer s'il m'avait pris en compte, l'homme s'éloigna après avoir dit au revoir au commandant et serrer la blonde dans ses bras.

D'un coup un garde me poussa vers l'un des chevaux. Je n'avais jamais monté de ma vie. La blonde le vit et me dit de mettre mon pied dans l'étrier et grimper d'un coup, faire confiance à l'animal. Faire confiance à un animal ?

Je fis tous de même ce qu'elle me dit et sans même me laisser le temps de me faire à cette nouvelle position, le commandant cria le départ.


	46. pause fatiguante

J'ai mal. J'ai mal au dos et aux fesses à cause de cette espèce de selle, j'ai mal aux mains à cause de ces rênes de *****. Ce fichu commandant a annoncé une pause il y a plus de deux heures maintenant ! J'en peu plus....

Personne ne fait attention à moi, je pourrais presque être invisible s'il n'y avait pas deux gardes sans cesse à mes côtés au cas où je sauterais de mon cheval. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de regarder mon environnement, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi depuis l'atterrissage

A peine avions nous mis un pied sur le sol, que Pike redoutait déjà la présence de Grounders autour de nous. Il nous a tous directement mis à nos postes. Ayant dû m'occuper de la construction d'armes avec des composés de notre section de l'Arche, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de mettre le nez dehors pour profiter de la nature et dans notre cas de la neige.

-HALTE !!!

Enfin un arrêt... Je me fais violemment descendre de cheval, les gardes ont de l'être préalablement mis au fait de mon manque cruel d'expérience équestre. Quelle humiliation, j'ai plus l'impression d'être un petit enfant en ballade qu'un ennemi en otage.

Je remarque de l'autre côté du groupe, un sourire sur le visage de la blonde. Elle a dû voir ma superbe descente de cheval.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles la blonde ?

-Tu sais que j'ai un prénom... souffla-t-elle.

-M'en fout. Tu te fous de moi en fait ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et fait quelques pas dans ma direction.

-Je ris parce que te voir être balader comme un mioche est très drôle, et non je ne me moque pas de toi.

-Tu te crois drôle ?

-Non seulement amusée pour le moment. Ne vois pas le mal partout. C'est à cause de ce genre d'attitude mentale que vous nous pensez vos ennemis.

-Vous êtes des sauvages, vous êtes donc nos ennemis.

Elle commence à s'éloigner et d'un coup fait demi-tour et me souffle.

-Ce n'est pas nous qui tuons des enfants.


	47. Plan

Cet homme m'intéresse malgré moi. Il est convaincu de ses idéaux malgré le fait qu'il n'est aucun argument pour les approuver. Il a eu le cerveau lessivé sans aucun doute. Je le plain sincèrement.

Je m'assois directement sur le sol, le sol calé contre un arbre non loin du point de ralliement.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Lexa vient se glisser entre mon dos et l'arbre. Ses doigts commencent leurs danses habituelles sur ma nuque, son souffle frôle mon cou et m'envoi des frissons dans le dos. Inconsciemment je fonds en elle, je pourrais rester toute ma vie dans ses bras...

Plus rien ne semble durer, mais malheureusement pour mes tendres rêves, les hurlements de Sam me ramenèrent à la dure réalité et de mon cauchemar bien trop réel à mon goût.

Je n'avais pas remarqué au début que Lexa m'avait inconsciemment déplacé du côté de l'arbre qui restait invisible au prisonnier. Je me rappelais que ma brune m'avait posé une question.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, à tout j'imagine, les derniers événements et comment diable nous allons pouvoir nous en sortir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être venus, je le savais.

Je cale ma tête contre son épaule pour pouvoir voir son visage et lui parler directement :

\- Non, je devais venir, cela ne servirait à rien que je tourne en rond à la maison en m'inquiétant sans cesse. Au moins je sers à quelque chose ici. Je fais confiance à ma mère pour surveiller l'évolution d'Allia à ma place.

\- Allia... J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu sourire ou juste entendu rire et courir dans tout Polis. Mes réunions sont tellement ennuyeuses quand je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas l'interrompre pour me raconter sa journée.

\- Il ne faut pas penser à ce qui nous manque en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Nous devons plutôt imaginer tout ce que nous ferons quand nous la reverrons, une fois qu'elle sera guérie. Et surtout comme nous allons faire pour trouver ce fichu plant de verdure... Cela pourrait ressembler à n'importe quoi et être n'importe où.

\- Cela doit être dans une pièce spécialisée et bien protégée s'ils ont le poison en leurs possession, mais bon ils sont surement idiots puisqu'ils ont laissé partir leurs espions sans réserve en plus. Nous apprenons à tous nos guerriers à avoir chaque remède de chaque poison sur eux. Depuis leur enfance, nous...

\- Je n'aime pas partir à l'aveuglette.

Elle cessa de me regarder et concentra son regard sur l'horizon, loin devant nous comme concentrer sur un avenir qui n'existera peut-être jamais.


	48. Changement de plan

Pov Clarke

Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir des rayons X à la place des yeux pour savoir que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime.

-Arrête de réfléchir aussi vite, ta cervelle va exploser.

-Le sarcasme n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort ai hodnes, me répondit-elle.

Je me replace contre elle bien décidée à ne pas lui montrer qu'elle avait gagnée cet échange. Mais elle avait raison, il faut vite trouver une stratégie. Et le temps pressait, nous étions près de "la frontière" des terres qui se sont appropriées.

Soudain une idée me vint. Je me redressai et me mis presque à crier :

-Fait moi entrer dans ce camp !

-Quoi ?!

-Je rentre dans le camp en temps qu'espion !

-Impossible ils te connaissent déjà tous....

-Sam l'a dit, ils ne savent pas vraiment ma position dans Polis. Même ma mère me croyait femme battue alors que nous avions parlé plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne te rencontre en vrai et voit comment je vis. Si je peux tromper ma propre mère sans le vouloir pendant des années, je peux bien leurs mentir pendant quelques jours. En plus ces gens ne me connaissent pas vraiment, dans l'arche j'étais d'une condition sociale bien plus haute qu'eux. Nous ne nous sommes presque jamais vus.

Lexa réfléchis vite, trop vite pour que ce soit objectivement. Puis déclara :

-Non, je refuse. C'est trop dangereux.

-C'est un bon plan et tu le sais. Et ne me fais pas ta face de commandant, tu sais très bien que cela ne marche pas avec moi.

-Je refuse Clarke.

Clarke baissa les yeux et se recala contre sa compagne. Elle ne voulait pas de crise aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, tu as raison...

-Merci, souffla la brune.

Crise évitée pour le moment.

\----------------------------------------------

Pov Extern

La nuit était noire malgré la faible lune dans le ciel qui tentait d'éclairer le petit camp de fortune. Tout le monde dormait à point fermés sauf quelques gardes qui effectuaient leurs heure de ronde. Seule une ombre se déplaçait comme un mort revenu à la vie, doucement, sans bruit, sans impact sur notre dimension. L'ombre disparu dans une tente.

-Aiiiiiiieee !!! La blonde !!! C'est le milieu de la nuit ! S'écria Sam.

Clarke se tenait au-dessus de lui et continuais de lui donner des petits coups de pieds dans le bassin pour qu'il se lève plus vite.

-Lève-toi, on bouge.

-Au milieu de la nuit ?!

-Pose pas de question ! Le commandant nous attend plus loin dans la forêt. Dépêche, elle n'aime pas attendre !

Sam se levait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et tenta de s'habiller.

Sans le vouloir vraiment Clarke le regarda se changer. Sam était encore un peu abîmé par le traitement que lui avait infligé son alter-égo. Son torse était encore plein de coupures qui se cicatrisaient doucement mais surement. Un bleu plus ou moins gros commençait à jaunir sur sa joue et malheureusement pour lui sa main coupée ne pouvait que former une sorte de boule de chaire au bout de son bras. Sinon malgré ses blessures, Clarke devait bien avouer que c'était un jeune homme avantagé par le nature. Ses traits étaient fins voir même androgynes, ses cheveux étaient au niveau de ses épaules, ils captaient tellement bien le soleil qu'ils étaient blancs sous une certaine lumière. Le tout fini par des yeux bleu-gris qui avaient dû faire des ravages du temps de l'arche. La Terre avait fait son travail d'évolution sur lui aussi, il était juste assez musclé pour survivre sur Terre mais bien plus que quiconque encore dans l'espace.

-Pourquoi tu me mates la blonde ?

-J'te mate pas crétin, j'te surveille. Allez avancer !

Au moment où le prisonnier sorti de la tente, elle le rattrapa par le bras pour lui glisser une corde autour du poignet et la serra comme une laisse.

-Ne fais surtout aucun bruit à l'extérieur.

\--------------------------------------------

Sam n'était pas fou et surement pas un idiot, il savait qu'il avait devant lui sa seule chance de pouvoir échapper à ses sauvages. Il ne comptait pas tenter quelque chose avant d'être sûr de pouvoir s'enfuir sans problème. Arrivé près du commandant, il pourrait se débarrasser d'elle et retourner dans son camp à lui.

Une fois sorti du camp, ils rentrèrent rapidement dans la forêt et coururent un moment. Handicapé par ses poignets liés devant lui, Sam fut rapidement essoufflé et ne pouvait plus suivre le rythme de Clarke. Cette dernière avait beau tirer, au bout de 30 minutes son captif ne pouvait plus suivre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un gros rocher pour une brève pause. Sam remarqua vite que son kidnappeur faisait les 100 pas et regardait par-dessus leurs abris toutes les 30 secondes. Son énervement lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

-Ton commandant n'est pas au courant que tu m'as enlevé.

Elle se retourna doucement vers lui et lui répondit simplement :

-Elle comprendra.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr....


	49. Un Nouveau Sentiment

Au loin dans la forêt un bruit sauvage se fît entendre. Un brouhaha du diable, qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Lexa avait remarqué leurs absences.

Clarke força son prisonnier à se relever et à courir le plus possible. Trop heureux d'être aussi près de sa liberté, Sam se sentit pousser des ailes. Mais comme Icare, son bonheur lui fila entre les doigts quand il se fit clouer au sol. Ils les avaient rattrapés !!!

Sam était au sol, Clarke devait faire une décision rapide ! Elle lâcha les cordes et se remis à courir.

Pov Clarke

Les branches me griffaient le visage et les bras, mes genoux me brûlaient à force de courir. J'étais pleine de boue, je glissais plus que je ne courais. Au loin, je vis soudainement des petites lueurs, le camp ! Je vais y arriver...

Je poussais une dernière fois sur mes jambes, repoussais mes limites et finalement m'écroulais devant l'entrée. Avant de me sentir glisser dans les ténèbres, j'entendis le son des soldats devant la porte

J'avais réussi....

Pov Sam

Le sol sous mon visage était aussi dur et craquelé que mon espoir de liberté était mort. Je me senti soulevé puis brutalement balancé sur une selle. En moins de temps que je n'eut besoin pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans ma tente, mais cette fois accroché solidement au poteau à son centre. Et cette fois j'attendais ma sentence.

La tente s'ouvrit d'un coup. Le commandant se trouvait devant moi, plus terrifiante que jamais. Avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivais, je me trouvais à terre le visage au sol et la joue en feu.

-Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait

Mais de quoi est ce qu'elle parle ?

-Quoi ? Rétorquais-je une fois de nouveau droit sur mon poteau, la bouche pleine de sang.

\- Où est Clarke ?

Merde, elle pense que c'est moi qui ai emmené sa blonde ?

\- Je n'ai conduis ta princesse nul pars, puisque c'est elle qui m'a kidnappé. Elle voulait y entrer comme agent-double. Que je la fasse entrer dans le camp en échange de ma liberté.

\- Comme si tu ne l'aurais pas directement dénoncé une fois en sécurité avec les tiens, me cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Tu ne me connaît pas ! J'ai vécu 21 ans coincé dans une boite en métal, n'importe où sur Terre est un paradis pour moi...même si cela doit être avec vous.

Elle se retourna et contre toute attente de ma part, elle s'assit par terre, juste devant moi.

Adieu le méchant commandant, Bonjour la brune.

-Si tu me dis la vérité, elle est où maintenant ?

-Chez Pike. Elle a dû rentrer dans le camp. C'est à elle de bien jouer ses cartes maintenant.

La brune resta à fixer le sol, comme pour prendre le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Puis se releva et parti sans un mot, mais une fois dehors glissa quelques mots au garde. Ce dernier rentra et sorti sa dague. J'eu un mouvement de recul, mais il continua de se rapprocher, une fois à quelques centimètres de moi. J'avais fermé les yeux, mais au lieu de sentir une forte douleur qui aurait précédé ma mort, je ne senti que la délicieuse sensation du sang qui affluais dans mes mains. Il m'avait détaché ?!

Pourquoi ?!


	50. le cauchemar

#Contenu violent

Outch ! Ma pauvre tête...Ce que j'ai mal ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un oiseau qui bat des ailes dans mon crâne.

Je me relève la tête pour étudier mon environnement et je reconnais directement où je suis. J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à fixer ces quelques murs. Sous mes pieds, tous les coins et recoins de la pièce était de métal, d'acier dur et inflexible. Du gris anthracite à tous bout de champs, aucune couleur pour vous donner envie de vivre plus longtemps, pour vous inciter à donner une chance aux quelques années de sursis que l'on vous aurait promis avant de vous projeter dans le vide glacial de l'espace. Un vide heureusement loin d'être gris.

Aucune lumière naturelle n'avait la chance de pouvoir passer à travers les durs panneaux, la pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques bougies faites mains et posées sur de pauvres morceaux d'écorces d'arbres. Le travail artisanal était vraiment loin des bougies que Lexa faisait venir des quatre coins du continent.

Ah oui... Je suis chez les "Farmers" C'est pour cela que cette "cellule" me rappelle quelque chose. Une partie de l'Arche, car toute les salles et couloirs de l'Arche se ressemble. Maintenant qu'elle était ici, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? De plus Sam avait été rattrapé par le village. Elle était donc seule. Tous reposaient sur elle à présent.

Des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le couloir. Je ne fus pas étonnée du tout de voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, une personne qui encore aujourd'hui parcourais certains de mes cauchemars...

Pike.

Le revoir en vrai, dans la chair et le sang me lançait des frissons dans tout le corps. Pas des frissons de peur mais plutôt des frissons de rage. De la rage pure et indomptable. Surtout quand il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin. Cela fait bien longtemps.

J'étais étonnée qu'il me parle aussi poliment, mais ensuite je me souvins que dans cette "vérité", Pike ne me connaissait que comme son ancienne élève.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

Être aussi polie avec lui, me donnait vraiment la nausée.

\- Il parait, mademoiselle que vous êtes passé du côté de l'ennemi. Que suis-je déçu de vous, pourtant vous étiez une de mes meilleures élèves pourtant.

\- Par simple question de survie monsieur. Comme vous nous l'avez appris en classe, "Tous faire pour survivre".

Pour une fois que ces idioties me servent à quelque chose.

\- Vous avez bien écouter. Mais vous avez peut-être été un peu loin.

\- Je me suis assurée de pouvoir garantir la sécurité de mes camarades en plus de la mienne.

\- Vous êtes donc "le chef" du groupe, si je comprends bien ?

Son ton était moqueur, le fait de m'appeler "chef" était clairement une blague pour lui. Il ne prenait vraiment rien au sérieux sauf lui-même.

\- En tous cas, mariée au commandant.

J'avais dit cela comme pour lui montrer que j'en était fier. Je dois vraiment essayer de me calmer et réussir à lui faire avaler que j'étais dans son camp pour le meilleur et dans le pire.

\- Je suis bien heureux que vous soyez assez franche avec moi Clarke. Je savais que vous étiez dans une position délicate dans leurs groupes qu'ils veulent absolument faire passer pour de la politique. Ces sauvages ne sont bons qu'à tuer et se reproduire en grande quantité. J'ai même été généreux avec vous, je vous suis débarrassé de la vermine que vous avez eu à porter et bientôt ce sera le tour de votre soi-disant "commandant".

Le désir de lui enfoncer mon poing dans le nez jusque dans son cerveau était tellement séduisante. Je ne pouvais même pas serrer les poings pour évacuer un peu la pression car malgré le sourire que Pike affichait, je savais qu'il me balançait toute ces horreurs pour tester mes réactions. Ça n'allait pas fonctionner.

Je reste bien debout, les bras dans le dos comme un bon petit soldat. J'essaie de détendre le plus possible mes épaules pour avoir le moins possible une posture défensive. Merci Lexa de m'avoir appris à contrôler chaque partie de mon corps. Moi qui lui avais dit que cela ne me servirait jamais.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de devoir vivre comme une bonne soumise envers tout le monde, de toujours devoir faire attention à ce que je dois faire pour ne pas être vue comme une menace. C'est un état de stress permanent et j'en ai marre de devoir tous supporter depuis si longtemps.

Et là sans que je m'y attende, il me prit dans ses bras. L'envie de vomir me pris en même temps. Si j'avais su, je me serais moins plaint. Ma seule option était de lui rendre l'étreinte malgré que tout mon instinct me criât de courir le plus loin possible.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez arrivé pour tous nous sauver.

\- Pauvre enfant.

Il me conduit ensuite hors de la pièce, surement pour me faire croire qu'il avait confiance en moi. Je n'allais pas baisser ma garde.

Dans la nouvelle pièce, une énorme table était dressée au milieu, pleine de couverts plus luxueux les uns que les autres, certains avait même des coquillages dans les manches. C'était des couverts que j'avais déjà vu dans des villages près des littoraux dans l'Est du continent. Pike me vit regarder les couverts et voulus m'éclairer sur leurs provenances.

\- Nous les avons eus chez des sauvages. Une fois débarrassez d'eux, nous avons pris ce dont nous avions besoin. C'est étonnant que ces gens puissent faire d'aussi belles choses. C'est comme cela que nous avons eu la plupart de nos fournitures puisque tout a été détruit durant l'atterrissage.

Je vais le tuer ! Au diable ma couverture !


	51. Découvertes et avancées fructueuses

"Trigedalsleng : gras"

Quelque chose n'allait pas depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai eu beau rester calme. Pike m'avait affecté un deuxième garde, je l'ai vu tellement que je me suis finalement mise à les surnommer « mes meilleurs amis ». Je pensais avoir fait assez pour qu'il me fasse enfin confiance. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre d'être suivi par deux petits chiens dès que j'ai le malheur d'avoir besoin d'air frais.

Au moins je sais que Lex est en sécurité même si pour cela elle doit être à plusieurs kilomètres de moi, et que la solution pour sauver mon bébé est à seulement quelques mètres de moi.

J'ai tout de même pu continuer mon enquête, malgré mes deux toutous dont je ne connais même pas les noms. J'ai remarqué que le niveau 2 était complètement interdit même pour la plupart des membres de la Ferme. Il fait à tout prix que j'aille y faire un petit tour. Comme souvent je me ballade autour de la station en piteuse état. Au détour d'un couloir je rentre d'un coup dans quelqu'un. En relevant la tête je reconnue la femme que j'avais souvent vu sur une photo près de la couchette de Monty. Sa mère.

Je la pensais morte dans le crash, je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait survécu dans l'ancienne vie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse me reconnaître.

-Je suis désolé jeune fille, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Je suis désolé moi aussi (pas pour la même chose). Je suis Clarke.

-Donc tu es la fameuse Clarke !

-Si fameuse que cela ?

-Bien sûr que vous êtes célèbre, vous avez trahis les sauvages pour revenir chez vous, en ramenant avec vous de précieuses informations.

Je me sentais mal que la mère de Monty soit aussi renfermée que Pike l'était, j'espère qu'elle aura une chance de changer de mentalité pour revenir près de nous et peut-être même faire partie de la vie de son fils. Parce que pour le moment elle ne risquait pas de mettre un seul pied sur le territoire de la coalition. Je pouvais me souvenir que Monty vivait aujourd'hui une vie des plus heureuse avec une fille de l'arche Harper dans le territoire de Trishanakru. Il est assez bien là-bas avec son magasin de plantes médicales (pour la plupart du moins) qu'il gère avec Jasper forcement. Ils sont même devenus assez célèbres dans la coalition grâce au moonshine qu'ils ont continués de produire en bien plus grande quantité, je sais que même Lexa leurs en commandent souvent pour les soirées de Polis.

\- Vous êtes la mère de Monty, non ?

Son regard s'illumina sous ma question.

\- Tu connais Monty ? Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Où est-il ?

Il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour elle dans le futur.

\- Oui, je le connais du temps des 100. Le premier largage je veux dire. La dernière fois que je lui ai rendu visite, il y a quelques semaines maintenant, il y avait encore agrandi son magasin. Il fait dire que les affaires fonctionnent super bien pour lui. Il vit dans le Sud près de la mer.

\- Que fait-il comme commerce ?

\- Il produit ses propres herbes médicales qu'il vend dans son magasin, enfin, celui qu'il partage avec Jasper. D'ailleurs ils sont toujours aussi forts pour faire le meilleur alcool jamais vu sur Terre.

\- Il a toujours aimé le jardinage...

Elle avait l'air pensive, presque soucieuse.

\- Je vous rassure ils vivent très bien, ils gagnent très bien leurs vies. Je sais de source sûre que Jasper ne va pas tarder à apprendre une bonne nouvelle de sa femme Maia et peut-être que Monty arrivera à vaincre sa timidité légendaire et enfin demander à Harper de l'épouser.

La femme rit un petit, surement soulagée que son fils n'avait pas changer du tout au tout depuis leurs séparation plusieurs années avant ce jour.

\- Vous n'êtes pas heureuse pour eux ? Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir...

Elle se retourna sans rien ajouter et partit me laissant plantée au milieu du couloir. Je n'abandonnerais pas, mais si elle se met en tête de détruire le bonheur de mes amis à causes de son idéologie raciste. Elle pourra dire adieu à la vie. Sûr.

Laisser sur ma faim dans l'exploration de la navette, je me mis en route de la fameuse section interdite. Étonnamment je ne croisais presque personne à l'intérieur et réussis à me cacher dans un recoin à chaque bruit de pas. Merci Lexa, j'avais appris à rester silencieuse dans toutes situations, je ne faisais donc aucun bruit même sur le plancher de métal.

Cette partie de la station était dépourvue de garnitures volées par Pike durant ses raids sur de pauvres villages. Les murs étaient laissés nus et innocents pour tout yeux humains. Quelqu'un qui passerait par ici par hasard ne trouverais rien d'attirant et rebrousserait surement chemin.

Mais là au fond du plus long couloir se trouvait une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée au début et dedans ce qui avait du être une ancienne cabine de dépressurisation maintenant devenue une petite cellule. Au fond de cette dernière une petite fille roulée en boule fixait son regard sur moi.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Brune mais les cheveux très sales et crêpés par le nombre incommensurable de nœuds qu'ils devaient contenir. Son petit visage était couvert de saleté ce qui permit de faire encore plus ressortir le vert de ses yeux. De mon expérience je pus voir dans son regard de la peur mixée avec une profonde envie de survivre. Elle était l'image précise d'un lion en cage.

Je me rapproche assez d'elle pour pourvoir distinguer les marques que ses ongles avaient laissés sur l'épaisse vitre. La pauvre enfant... L'envie de la sauver grandissait inexorablement en moi.

Le bouton jaune de l'ouverture sur sas semblait rayonner et éclairer toute la pièce de sa lumière, me suppliant de le presser.

Les grands yeux verts forêt de l'enfant suivaient le moindre de mes mouvements surement en débattant dans quel camp j'étais, le sien ou celui de son geôlier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir d'ici.

Je ne savais même pas si elle pouvait m'entendre à travers l'épais verre de la porte. Mais je sentis qu'elle se détendait légèrement surement à cause de l'utilisation de sa langue maternelle. Heureusement puisque je commençais à entendre du bruit dans le couloir.

J'eu juste le temps de me cacher derrière un meuble dans l'angle mort de la porte pour y voir entrer Pike. Il s'approchait de la cellule comme une panthère devant sa proie : Avec la conviction de son pouvoir sur la pauvre enfant.

\- Alors petite, qu'as-tu à me dire aujourd'hui ?

L'enfant ne comprenait visiblement pas un traître mot de ce que l'homme lui disait. Elle se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux signe de son profond courage malgré son jeune âge.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de m'aider aujourd'hui non plus ? Tu sais donc ce qui va t'arriver en conséquence ? Ce ne sera donc pas ma faute....

Sa main se tendit vers le coin de la porte, je pensais durant une seconde qu'il allait ouvrir la porte mais sa main se dirigea plutôt vers un plus petit. Il ne m'aura fallu qu'une seconde pour comprendre. Tout l'oxygène du sas se vida et la fillette se mis à suffoquer violemment. Pike l'a laisser souffrir pendant quelques minutes. La pauvre allait s'évanouir quand d'un geste de la main Pike autorisa l'air à rentrer de nouveau dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce non sans lui lancer un dernier petit :

\- On se reverra demain petite sauvage.

Une fois le calme revenu, il était temps de trouver un plan pour sauver cette gamine. Impossible de la laisser ici avec lui.

-Je te sauverais je te le promets.

Sortir de la pièce et la laisser ici pour le moment fut une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire dans cette vie-ci. Je l'entendis tout de même chuchoter " Mochof" quand je refermais la porte, la laissant de nouveau seule.

Revenir sur mes pas fut la chose la plus compliquée que j'ai eu à faire dans cette vie. J'avais pourtant cru que je n'aurais plus jamais à ressentir cette sensation de déchirement. Quelque chose me dit que si je n'avais eu cette seconde vie, j'aurais peut-être eu l'occasion de connaître cette petite fille.


	52. kris

Il ne lui restait que jusqu'au lendemain matin, voir cette nuit pour trouver le moyen de sortir la petite de l'étage condamné. Aller savoir si Lexa pourrait attendre jusqu'à là.

Nous étions déjà à l'heure du déjeuner, bien malgré son envie Clarke devait rejoindre la « salle à manger ». Là-bas l'attendait bien entendu Pike, toujours aussi souriant. Comme la blonde avait envie de lui arracher la bouche du visage et de lui faire avaler ensuite (excusez la, elle est sous beaucoup de pression en ce moment). Il était toujours là aux repas comme s'il ne voulait jamais manqué une occasion de reluquer son nouveau trophée. Clarke savait bien que Pike n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir la cloîtrer dans une cellule du même genre que celle qu'elle venait de découvrir ; elle n'avait ici qu'une pseudo-liberté d'où la présence de ses gardes qui la suivaient partout où elle voulait aller.

-Comment avez-vous dormi Clarke ? Votre cabine vous plait-elle ?

-Tout est à mon goût, merci de vous en inquiéter.

Les deux savaient que ce ton jovial était des plus faux, l'un attendait juste que l'autre dise la chose de trop, ce que Pike comptait bien faire.

-Elle doit te rappeler le temps où vous viviez encore dans une société civilisée. Loin de ses sauvages assoiffés de sang.

Autant vous dire qu'en ce moment Clarke bouillait. Que ce monstre puisse appeler SON peuple « des sauvages assoiffés de sang », cela la dépassait. C'était lui qui tuait son peuple sous des prétextes digne d'hommes des cavernes. Tous ce qu'elle put faire fut d'essayer de garder son calme et de respirer un grand coup.

-Ici les lits sont beaucoup trop durs, retorqua la blonde.

-Je peux vous donner une autre chambre, si vous voulez ? Proposa son ennemi.

-Non merci, je me suis déjà faite à ma chambre.

Comme s'il n'allait pas plutôt lui offrir une cellule bien au chaud dans un étage sécurisé, enfermé à double tour.

Pendant le repas, un jeune homme très chétif se glissa dans la pièce, la blonde se surprit à penser qu'il n'aurait pas fait long feu dans n'importe quel clan. Le jeune garçon se faufila jusqu'à son chef et contre toute attente le sourire de Pike se fana, il se leva et parti laissant le pauvre homme derrière lui. En voilà une bonne occasion.

-Bonjour, je suis Clarke.

L'autre sembla déstabilisé qu'on puisse lui adresser la parole.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Kris.

-Tu es tombé avec la station toi-aussi ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi alors ?

-Non, je suis désolé. Mais si cela peut te rassurer j'étais très isolée sur l'Arche.

Le garçon sourit doucement.

-J'étais un des 100 envoyés sur Terre.

-Quoi ?! Impossible ?!

-Et pourtant si, mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus 12 ans. J'avais une sœur...

-Sarah ! Je vous avais envoyés tous les deux dans le clan des falaises bleues. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles mais quand nous étions venus vous vérifier on nous a dit que vous étiez partis. Personne n'a pu vous retrouver.

-On a fait une grosse erreur. Sarah ne voulait pas rester dans le village à partir du moment où elle a su que l'Arche était tombée. Moi je voulais rester j'adorais la famille qui nous avaient gardés depuis notre arrivé, ils nous ont adoptés. Da voulait même commencer mon entraînement. Sarah n'a jamais vraiment intégré le village, elle était trop fermée, elle ne voulait pas apprendre de nouvelles façons de vivre. Une nuit, elle m'a demandé de partir avec elle mais comme je ne voulais pas elle m'a drogué. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais déjà dans le camp de Pike avec aucun moyen d'en sortir. Je ne suis pas ressorti d'ici depuis et je suis le petit valet du grand chef.

-Tu ne lui est pas loyal alors ?

-Il a fait tuer ma famille, a envoyé ma sœur mourir en martyre et se sert de moi comme un esclave. Non je ne lui suis pas loyal et ne le serais jamais. Cet homme est un monstre. Je dois tous les jours voir dans les couloirs des peintures ou des meubles qui autrefois étaient dans ma maison, l'une des commodes est toujours tachée du sang de quelqu'un de chez moi que Pike ne veut pas faire enlever parce que c'est pour lui un signe de victoire. Dîtes moi qui est le sauvage entre eux et nous.

-Ta sœur ? Osa questionner Clarke

-Elle s'est portée volontaire pour une mission mais n'est jamais revenu.

-Donc tu veux m'aider ?

-Que dois-je faire ? Lui demanda-t-il assuré

-Aide moi à distraire Pike et sauver une petite fille qui est retenue prisonnière ici.

-Madi. Elle s'appelle Madi. Je n'ai réussi à lui faire dire son nom que quand elle m'a reconnu. Elle faisait partie de mon village. C'est une night Blood, mais tout le monde chez nous gardais le secret car elle était la dernière chose que sa mère aimait depuis que son père a été tué par la montagne il y a longtemps. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit emmenée à Polis. Sarah n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de la vendre à Pike contre un poste plus haut dans sa petite armée pathétique.

-M'en veut pas mais ta sœur était un monstre...

-Je le sais mais elle me manque tout de même...ou peut-être c'est son ancien-moi qui me manque, quand elle était encore pleine de gentillesse et que son cœur n'était pas qu'un bloc de granit.

-Je comprend....

Clarke se souvenait de la Charlotte de l'ancien monde, quand la petite s'était jeter du haut d'une falaise après avoir tué Wells. Elle s'était sentit tiraillée entre une grande tristesse et une colère infinie envers la fillette. Même aujourd'hui quand elle la croise dans Polis, toujours avec sa nouvelle maman, elle ne peut retenir un frisson. Donc oui, elle sait aujourd'hui comment ces deux sentiments si différents peuvent pourtant être si parfaitement compatibles.

Oui, elle le comprenait.


	53. La solution

\- Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de détourner l'attention d'un maximum de gardes pour laisser une chance à l'armée Trikru.

\- Le commandant n'a pas convoqué tous les clans ?! s'étonna Kris

\- Non, mieux vaut que le moins de personne possible soit au courant. Cela a pris assez de temps déjà pour que les Skaikru ne soit plus vue comme des ennemis. Si certains chefs de clans entendent parler de Pike je n'imagine même pas les représailles...

\- Ils ne savent toujours pas ?

\- Le commandant sait comment tenir les ambassadeurs, répondit seulement Clarke.

Clarke ne lui révéla bien-sûr pas que si les traités avec les Skaikru venaient à sauter, sa mère ne serait plus autorisée à rester dans la capitale et ne pourrait donc plus soigner Allia.

Kris interrompit ses pensées :

\- Le générateur ! Nous pourrions le faire exploser...

\- Il est trop bien gardé, c'est trop dangereux...nous n'avons qu'un essai et d'ici ce soir.

\- Oui le gros est gardé, mais les fils qui le maintienne à la bonne température pour éviter un gros BOOM ne le sont pas eux ! Si on les coupe on aura notre diversion et accessoirement un bon signal pour l'armée. Le mieux, c'est que je pense qu'il condamnera certaines portes dont celles qui mènent à l'armurerie.

\- Ils passent par où ces câbles ?

\- Ils peuvent être atteint par une trappe dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage.

\- Où est l'os ?

\- On aura en moyenne 5 minutes entre le coupage et l'explosion pour sortir de la station.

\- C'est vraiment trop court... mais on peut utiliser cela à notre avantage.

\- Comment ?

\- Si les portes se ferment assez vite, Pike ne pourra pas mettre en sécurité sa précieuse prisonnière, non pas moi, Madi. Pour toi quand serait le meilleur moment pour tous déclencher ?

\- Juste après la tombée de la nuit. Pike à donner ordre que tous les gardes soit rentré avant la nuit, ici personne n'est vraiment doué pour se débrouiller dans le noir, ils font autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant et n'arrêtent jamais de parler même en pleine chasse. C'est pour ça qu'ils volent dans les garde-mangers des villages qu'ils pillent. Pitoyable.

\- Je sais, Lexa a elle-même donné pour ordre de ne pas attaquer les hommes qui sortent du camp pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Pike, mais ils sont toujours observés.

C'est vrai que de nuit, les enfants de tous les clans sont beaucoup plus aptes à se débrouiller qu'eux. Une simple branche pourrait les tuer.

\- Il ne faudra pas attendre car Lexa ne sera pas calme très longtemps, souffla Clarke.

\- Dès que le soleil se couche je serais prêt. Vous n'aurais pas à attendre avec moi dedans, mieux vaut que vous restiez à l'extérieur.

\- D'accord mais si tu ne ressors pas avant la fermeture des portes je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Tu seras seul.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Donc on lance le plan ce soir, sors d'ici avant que mes gardes devant les portes trouvent la discussion étrange.

Kris ressortit en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel. Clarke le trouvait trop guindé mais les idiots qu'étaient ses gardes n'y voyaient que du feu et lui firent même un geste de la tête.

Clarke était donc seule dans la salle avec seulement ses pensées et ses doutes pour lui tenir compagnie. Comment savoir si elle faisait bien de faire confiance à ce jeune homme ? Ses décisions conduiraient-telles son peuple à une mort inévitable ? Elle doutait tous d'un coup, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à se poser de telles questions. Depuis le changement temporel, elle n'avait eu qu'à conseiller sa femme et maintenant elle se demandait si elle avait encore ce feu sacré dont Lexa était tombée amoureuse. Elle était tombée sans s'en rendre compte dans une routine de mère au foyer pour qui ses seules distractions étaient ses amis et sa famille. Comment avait-elle pu autant changer ? Voulait-elle rester cette personne ou revenir celle qu'elle était avant tout cela ?

Elle n'avait pourtant pas toute la journée pour se torturer avec ses idées, elle n'avait que quelques heures pour mettre en place les dernières pièces du puzzle, en premier, la mère de Monty.

Ce ne fut pas compliquée de la trouvée, elle était bien sûr dans le jardin/potager de la station, à l'arrière, au calme loin des troupes de soldats et leurs rondes bruyantes.

\- Hannah.

La femme releva la tête pour regarder qui la dérangeait durant sa pause loin du monde.

\- Clarke.

La blonde pris une des pelles posées sur le muret et commença à aider la femme en retournant la terre. Cette dernière la regardait d'un regard suspect mais pourtant intéressé.

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue ici pour m'aider à faire mes corvées.

\- De ce que je sais de vous par votre fils, vous ne considérez pas cette activité comme une corvée.

Elle avait répondu sans même s'arrêter de travailler.

\- Vous avez raison, je trouve cela relaxant malgré l'effort conséquent que cela me demande quotidiennement, mes maux de dos n'en sont que plus gratifiants.

\- Vous devriez vous faire un baume avec de la griffe du diable, cela sent très mauvais mais c'est très efficace.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? Vous vous intéressez aux plantes ? Demanda Hannah.

\- Monty, se contenta de répondre la blonde.

\- Vous savez j'aime mon fils.

\- Il me l'a déjà dit, pour information il avait même une photo de vous qu'il gardait toujours au-dessus de sa couchette quand nous logions encore à la capsule et qu'aujourd'hui elle est au-dessus de son comptoir dans son magasin. Comprenez donc à quel point il vous aime aussi et ne le décevez pas en suivant la quête inhumaine et xénophobe de Pike.

\- C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes ici Clarke ? Pour me convaincre de vous suivre, de laisser ma station derrière moi ?

\- Non, vous pouvez prendre votre station avec vous si cela vous chante, le commandant est favorable à l'idée de vous pardonnez. Nous voulons juste Pike.

Clarke savait qu'il était dangereux de se dévoiler à un membre du camp ennemi, car si Hannah la dénonçait là tous de suite, elle pourrait se faire tuer dans l'heure qui suit et tout espoir de paix serait perdue. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à ne pas essayer de rallier Hannah. Elle savait à quel point la pensée de perdre une mère est destructrice. On lui a donné la chance de retrouver la sienne, elle voulait en faire de même pour son ami.

\- Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous me demandez ?! Le ton avait définitivement augmenté.

\- Oui je m'en rends compte ! Je vous offre une chance de vivre une vie longue et heureuse avec votre fils ! De pouvoir être là le jour de son mariage, de voir vos petits-enfants jouer innocemment loin de toute guerre ! De vous refaire une vie à vous et où cela vous chante si vous le voulez ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'une fois cette bataille gagnée Pike s'en arrêtera là ?!

\- Nous avons une chance.... Tenta Hannah.

\- Mais réveillez-vous, Bon sang ! Vous n'en avez aucune ! Si jamais par le plus grand des hasards vous veniez à vaincre toute l'armée surentraînée des Trikru, il vous restera encore douze autres clans à combattre dont le vôtre ! Et n'imaginez pas vaincre l'armée des clans du Nords, elle n'a encore jamais été battu par un autre clan, et n'espérez pas leurs sympathies ou même un traité parce que malheureusement MA FILLE que Pike s'est amusée à presque tuée est aussi la filleule du Roi Roan qui dirige ce clan ! Vous aurez à combattre des millions de personnes alors que vous n'êtes qu'une poignée ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS PUTAIN !!!

Cela faisait un bien fou de balancer tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si c'était à cette pauvre femme qui avait dû être endoctrinée par Pike et nourrit par de nombreux mensonges. Clarke ne savait même pas si Hannah avait déjà eu l'occasion de sortir de la station.

La femme était sonnée par ces mots, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la situation avec cette vision des choses. Pike leurs avaient donné un plan précis qui semblait être parfait à l'époque... A quoi bon se battre si elle était sûr de mourir, et pour de mauvaises personnes en plus. Autant tout avouer tout de suite et espérer l'expiation.

\- Pike nous avait annoncé qu'il comptait se débarrasser du pouvoir maléfique qui gouvernait ce monde et le purifier avec les missiles restants au Mont Weather.

\- Quel plan débile, il aurait dû se renseigner avant de prévoir son plan. Les missiles du Mont Weather ont étés détruits il y a plusieurs années. Nous les avons fait tirer sur la terre morte tout au Sud des terres habitables. Il n'en reste plus aucun.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, même si son plan d'assassinat avait fonctionné, nous nous serions fait tuer quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Oui.

Hannah s'assit directement sur le sol et s'apitoyât :

\- Quels idiots.... Et dire que j'étais prête à donner ma vie pour sa Vision !

\- Vous savez, il n'est pas trop tard pour vous sauver.

\- Impossible, enfin je veux dire pour vous. Pike a ordonné à tout le monde de jeter un œil sur vous. C'est pour cela que je vous suis rentré dedans le premier jour ; je ne suis pas très douée pour la filature.

\- Sauvez-vous alors et prenez avec vous tous ceux qui vous écouteront mais ne vous faites pas avoir.

Elle se releva du sol et reposa doucement la pelle là où elle l'avait prise.

\- Je vous donne une chance de revoir votre fils, ne la gâcher pas.

Sur ces derniers mots elle partit laissant Hannah décider de son choix seule.


	54. Improvisation

Le plus dur ne fut pas de couper les fils, ou toutes les actions qui en ont découlées par la suite, mais les quelques heures de calmes avant. Clarke devait agir comme si la journée était sans importance et que celle de demain encore plus, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle brulait. C'était aujourd'hui que tout allait se terminer pour de bon ! Pike allait disparaître pour toujours, lui et ses idées destructrices.

La blonde devait de quoi occuper son temps avant de passer à l'action. Elle avait au début pensé à trouver une arme mais aller à l'armurerie même le plus discrètement risquait de mettre en danger le plan. Personne ne devait se douter de quelque chose. Bien entendu, elle se dirigea vers la cour où elle trouva des dizaines d'objets qui une fois cassés pourrait lui servir d'arme même si elle savait que juste avec ses poings elle pourrait mettre la moitié de l'armée à terre. Mais sa femme lui avait appris à toujours avoir un plan B voire un plan C.

Le temps sembla être passé vite une fois fini, et elle entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un problème mécanique une fois que le soleil avait passé les arbres à l'horizon. Ayant été élevé par un mécanicien, elle savait reconnaître un problème quand elle en entendait un. Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion ?! Sans explosion pas d'armée ! Elle devait faire quelque chose mais quoi !

Sur son côté gauche elle remarqua un vieux bidon rempli à ras-bord d'huile de moteur, elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, elle le renversa. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être dans une pente ; l'huile du bidon se déversa tel une cascade. Clarke ne perdit pas de temps, attrapa une torche, la jeta dans le liquide et créa un feu digne des plus grandes fêtes de Polis. Le signal ne pouvait pas être plus clair !

Le vacarme des habitants enfermés dans la station faisait autant de vacarme que les gens coincés dehors, tout le monde tapait sur les façades pour tenter de rentrer et se mettre à l'abris du feu qui maintenant faisait rage. Ceux de l'intérieur ne s'avaient pas que tout brûlait et ceux de l'extérieur ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ont ne les faisait pas rentrer.

Clarke se désola de ne pas voir Kris sortir de la station mais elle l'avait prévenu, s'il ne sortait pas elle ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Par-dessus tous les cris de la foule, un se fit plus enrager que les autres. Poussé par une personne qui voyait ses rêves s'effondrer devant ses yeux. Et il avait trouvé la cause. Pike se dirigeait l'arme au poing vers elle. Elle n'avait surement pas le temps de se trouver une arme pour elle-même, si elle tournait le dos à son ennemi elle était sûr qu'il en profiterait pour la cribler de balles. Pour le moment seul le fait de le fixer semblait être une défense.

Un son encore plus fort que le sang qui battait dans ses oreilles leurs fit tous les deux tourner la tête vers de la forêt. Ils virent donc tous deux les arbres trembler pour laisser passer entre les troncs l'armée que Clarke avait eu désespérément peur de ne jamais voir arriver. A sa tête comme prévu, l'amour de sa vie, qui pour le moment avait plus l'air d'un démon tout droit sortis de l'enfer qu'à autre chose.

Distraite par le mouvement soudain, elle ne vit donc pas Pike lever son arme dans sa direction. Le coup de feu la fit sursauter assez pour la faire se décaler d'un pas ce qui empêcha la balle d'arriver dans son cœur mais plutôt dans son épaule. Le choc la propulsa au sol, son ennemi au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu crois gagner en détruisant tous ce que j'ai construit ?! Cria-t-il. Tu ne pourras jamais retrouver ta fille maintenant ! Tu as perdu toute tes chances !!! C'est moi qui ai envoyé le virus, le seul antidote est bloqué à l'intérieur de la station dans un étage secret et malheureusement pour toi mes hommes ont l'ordre de la tuer si quelque chose arrivait.

\- Je trouverais un autre moyen de la sauver ! Il n'existe JAMAIS qu'une seule solution !

Clarke était persuadé que malgré tout ce que Pike pouvait lui crier à la figure sa fille aurait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir, elle avait toujours tous surmonté malgré les épreuves que la vie et « je ne sais pas qui au ciel » pouvait mettre sur son chemin. Jamais elle ne perdrait espoir. Et c'est cette once d'espoir, cette toute petite lumière d'espoir au fond de son cœur qui lui soufflait de tenir et de s'accrocher quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans le futur.

-Tu ne m'abattras pas ! Personne ne m'abattra jamais !!!

Un énorme coup de genou dans les parties intimes de Pike lui permit de se relever et de s'éloigner le plus vite possible et d'attraper un vieux morceau de tuyau qui traînait dans l'herbe brûlée et pleine de cendres.

Pike avait le souffle coupé par le coup et commençait juste à se remettre, son bras se releva doucement comme au ralenti. Clarke ne savait pas si c'était dans sa tête ou si elle avait réussi à castrer l'homme.

Quand soudain : PAN !!!

Clarke se retrouva sur le dos au sol incapable de se relever, un poids sur sa poitrine la clouait au sol. Le poids en question avait de longs cheveux bruns qui n'avaient vraisemblablement pas eu l'occasion d'être lavée depuis un moment.

Le cri de Pike qui hurlait de souffrance un peu plus loin lui importait gère maintenant qu'elle était aussi proche de Lexa.

-Comment ?! Souffla-t-elle ; Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?!

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment été loin. Toujours à la bordure des arbres, cachée, à vérifier si comme tous les matins tu sortais regarder le lever de soleil.

-Tu sais que je fais ça tous les jours...

-Impossible de t'en empêcher.

Même ému par ses retrouvailles Clarke était toujours concernée par les enjeux de tous ce qu'elle avait commencé ici.

-Tu peux te pousser pour que je puisse me relever...s'il te plaît ?

-Ah Oui désolé.

Une fois debout Clarke put se pencher sur le cas de Pike, ce dernier était en train de baigner dans son propre sang. La blonde était déchirée entre l'envie de le sauver pour le faire plus souffrir quand elle serait enfin chez elle ou bien mettre fin à ses misères tout de suite ; le médecin en elle penchait plus vers la deuxième solution.

Même avec du sang plein les poumons Pike était toujours capable de jubiler :

-Je peux mourir en paix maintenant que je sais que tu ne vivras plus jamais heureuse. Vous allez vous-même détruire votre peuple et je n'aurais qu'à regarder cela depuis le paradis où j'ai maintenant une place réservée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours et il expira le dernier souffle de vie qu'il avait en lui. Il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à son peuple, ou du moins ne pourra pas en faire plus qu'il en a déjà fait.

Elle souffla tristement. Même si son ennemi était maintenant disparu, Clarke savait qu'il avait raison. Si cette Madi était l'antidote pour Allia, elle est surement déjà morte.

-Clarke ! Commandant ! Cria quelqu'un.

-Kris ! Tu es vivant ! Cria Clarke en retour.

Il couru vers elles avec dans ses bras la jeune Madi. Elle est vivante !!!

-Madi ?!! S'écria Lexa.

La petite couru dans les bras du commandant.

-Tu la connais ?

-C'est ma cousine.

-Quoi ?!

-Longue histoire courte : Elle était cachée dans un village éloigné de la capitale pour ne pas qu'elle soit trouvée par Titus.

-Tu veux dire que c'est... ?

-Oui c'est une nightblood. Et de mon sang ce qui la rendrais encore plus importante pour le Fleimkipa.

\- Tu m'étonnes, admis Clarke.

-Mais maintenant on la ramène à la maison. Titus n'a plus son mot à dire dans ma vie privée.

-Tu as raison, il est tant que cette petite retrouve enfin sa famille. Mais je suis désolé de te demander cela mais Pike à dit qu'elle était la solution pour sauver Allia, tu sais quelque chose sur ça ?

Lexa mit l'enfant sur sa hanche et fit sa petite tête de « Heda en pleine réflexion ».

-Je ne sais pas, sa seule particularité à par son sang est notre lien de parenté. Mais l'un des deux pourraient être la clé de la survie d'Allia. Ta mère saura quoi nous dire. Je propose d'aller directement à Arkadia, ils ont surement plus de matériels utiles là-bas.

-Et ma mère ?

-Je vais envoyer Nyko la chercher à Polis. Nous nous rejoindrons au camp.

-N'attendons pas alors.


	55. Epilogue

Arrivée au camp, tous se dirigèrent directement à l'infirmerie. Depuis le temps beaucoup d'appareils purent être remplacés où juste réparés faisant de cet endroit l'endroit le plus avancé des terres connues.

Aucune minute ne fut perdue et en quelques heures le résultat tomba : Madi avait dans son sang une propriété spéciale qui allait aider Allia, parce qu'elle était un sang de nuit « originale » du sang de Lexa et non contaminée par les modifications du temps qui avait changé le code génétique de la princesse. Elle était la clé.

Plus tard, « Le Sérum » comme l'avait appelé Raven à cause d'un vieux film de science-fiction avait été synthétisé et injecté sans perdre de temps à Allia. Clarke et Lexa ne tenaient plus en place à l'extérieur de la chambre de leur fille jusqu'à ce que Abby ne confirme enfin que la petite était réveillée et en voie de guérison complète.

Une fois qu'Allia courait de nouveau dans la tour, tous semblaient être de nouveau normal, mais sa fille était toujours suivie de près par Madi, la jeune fille ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment de la princesse. Clarke avait donc eu une conversation avec sa femme sur le rôle qu'elle voulait faire jouer à Madi dans leur famille, elles avaient été tous de suite d'accord sur le fait de la garder et de lui faire oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait du vivre dans son passé.

Avec toutes ces épreuves Clarke était sûr d'une chose, elle n'avait pas perdue son envie de changer les choses pour le meilleur. Elle était toujours la princesse de la navette ou l'assassin de Mont-Weather, elle le serait toujours.

Mais tous n'étaient pas fini, il y aurait encore des batailles entre clans à gérer ou même des nouvelles menaces ou de nouveaux alliés des terres lointaines inconnues de tous. Mais dorénavant, elle n'aurait plus peur de parler à nouveau. Elle n'était pas faite pour être maman cachée en haut de sa tour.

Cette planète ne l'avait pas détruite, elle avait réveillé des choses en elle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait en elle. Ils avaient tous étaient sauvés d'une vie sans saveur dans l'espace.

\- C'est comme ça que tu l'imaginais ? Lui souffla Lexa

Elle était dans ses bras à regarder le coucher de soleil sur la ville en contre-bas depuis leur balcon.

\- Imaginer quoi ?

\- La paix.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras et respira son odeur caractéristique de pin et de vanille.

\- Exactement comme cela.

Elle senti sa femme sourire dans son dos et lui embrasser le haut de la tête.

Elles étaient en paix.

LA FIN


End file.
